Trilogie des fêtes
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Voilà, je fais un petit recueil de One-Short spécial fête. Cette fic est composé de trois partie. 1 Un Noel... seul? POV Naruto 2 Une nouvelle année, une nouvelle chance 3 L'amour est-il vrai? Un légé Sasunaru/Narusasu comme vous voulez...
1. Un Noel seul?

**Un Noel, seul… ???**

_Résumé ; Naruto se retrouve Dans les rues de Konoha et a le moral dans les chaussettes._

_C'est bientôt Noel et la nostalgie des jours heureux ce dévoile au fil de l'histoire._

_Une personne revient de loin pour Naruto et…_

_Si vous voulez savoir venez lire ^^_

_Les personnages sont OOC et c'est une histoire AU_

_Et c'est sans dire que c'est un couple YAOI_

_(Non franchement il ne faut pas aller loin pour savoir de quel couple il s'agit… XD)_

_Je vous propose en lisant cette fic (au moins le début) de mettre play sur la vidéo ci-dessous…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

L'hiver c'est finalement installé.

Après ce mois de novembre, la neige avait fait son apparition.

Voici déjà une semaine et quelques jours que la neige ne cessait de tomber.

C'est dans une ruelle de Konoha que l'on pouvait apercevoir les gens défiler dans les magasins, pour surement faire les derniers achats de Noel.

Noel… oui car ce mois-ci, le mois de décembre, ce serra Noel.

Noel, ce mot pour lui, ne signifie rien. C'est un jour comme les autres.

Un jour…

Un jour où il se retrouve, comme chaque année, seul.

Seul, oui…

Car depuis des années, il est seul à Noel.

Il n'a plus de parent, plus de famille et il a encore moins d'ami…

Un ami,….

Ah oui, il en avait un… un jour,….

Mais il avait du partir.

Parce que sa famille était morte à la suite d'une prise d'otage dans un magasin. Et ils se sont fait tous tuées. Sauf une personne…

Une seule, et c'était lui, son meilleur ami.

Mais suite à cet incident, il n'était plus venu à l'école et quand Naruto avait voulu le voir, il avait déménagé.

Son meilleur ami de toujours était parti sans rien dire avec son frère aîné qui, suite à ce massacre était revenu de ses études à l'étranger.

Ce garçon qu'il admirait tant et surtout qu'il aimait tout autant. Il était parti du jour au lendemain sans rien laisser derrière lui.

Oh si, il avait juste laissé un bijou…

Un bijou qui représentait leur amitié à tous les deux.

Un cadeau offert l'un pour l'autre en signe de promesse.

La promesse de rester ami quoi qu'il arrive…

Mais,… mais le destin en avait voulu autrement.

Cela faisait maintenant dix ans que Sasuke avait quitté le village avec son frère Itachi.

Naruto, lui, était resté seul.

Seul comme ses premières années d'existences. N'ayant jamais connu ses parents, il avait été placé chez quelqu'un.

Par un dénommé Iruka Umino, il n'était qu'un simple professeur de primaire.

Iruka c'était bien occupé de son petit protégé, mais par malheur, il est tombé gravement malade l'année qui avait suivi l'adoption. Il est mort environ un mois après sa maladie.

Eh oui, la maladie l'avait emporté peu avant les fêtes de Noel.

Et Naruto se retrouva à nouveau seul.

Mais il fut récupéré par un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Jiraiya, un écrivain assez connu dans les environs.

Mais même si Naruto avait eu la chance de le rencontrer, il se retrouvait facilement seul dans cette nouvelle maison dans laquelle il avait aménagé.

Car Jiraiya, pour son métier, devait facilement partir en voyage. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre Naruto avec car… ce n'était pas des endroits pour un enfant…

Malgré tous, il allait à l'école, mais là aussi, il se retrouvait seul…

Seul,… jusqu'au jour où, il l'avait rencontré. Lui, le premier enfant, et l'unique, qui avait osé lui adresser la parole.

Sasuke à l'âge de seulement sept ans s'était approché de 'l'enfant maudit'.

Mais pour le plus grand plaisir de Naruto, il n'avait cure de ces rumeurs d'enfant maudit.

C'était ce jour là que débuta l'amitié entre Naruto et Sasuke…

Bien des jours se sont écoulés depuis cette nouvelle amitié…

La promesse d'une longue amitié,… les rires,… la joie de deux enfants innocents,… les épreuves d'une amitié difficile,… la mort des parents de Sasuke,… son départ,… la solitude,… la tristesse,… les pleurs,… le regret de chose non dite,… une amitié perdu,… une vie seule au file des années passées…

Aujourd'hui, le quinze décembre, une nouvelle journée commençait pour Naruto, une journée comme les autres.

Allez à l'école, écouter les profs, faire semblant de les écouter, prendre les pauses obligatoires, retourner en cours, rentrer, faire ses devoirs, prendre une douche, souper, aller au lit,… et faire ça… seul…

Enfin comme toujours quoi…

Mais aujourd'hui Naruto finissait ses cours plutôt. Ouf…

Alors qu'il rentrait de l'école il s'arrêta devant une petite confiserie. C'est vrai qu'il était bientôt quatre heure de l'après-midi, et à cette heure là, il avait prit l'habitude de manger un petit quelque chose.

Il rentra donc dans la confiserie et s'acheta de quoi manger la moindre.

Après avoir fini de manger son éclair au chocolat, il repartit en direction de sa maison vide de tout…

Sur le chemin du retour, il devait prendre le bus pour arriver chez lui plus rapidement.

Il dut attendre quelque minute le temps que le bus arrive. Mais en attendant ce fameux bus, Naruto remarqua qu'il y avait deux vieilles dames qui étaient assises sur le banc. Elles discutaient entre elles sur le sujet comme quoi,… les trains d'aujourd'hui avaient eu du retard avant qu'ils ne finissent tous en panes…

-Oui je t'assure les trains se sont tous arrêtés comme par magie.

-Ah oui,… moi on m'avait dit, qu'ils avaient juste eu un peu de retard ce matin…

-Oui, mais finalement ils sont tombés en panne je te dis.

-Ah oui je comprends maintenant.

-Alors bien sur tu imagines le cirque que c'était dans les gares.

-Oh là, ne m'en parle pas, j'ai été bousculé au moins une centaine de fois.

Une troisième femme vinait d'arriver vers les deux autres et se joignit à la conversation.

-Ah bonjours, je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui.

-Eh bien comme vous pouvez le voir je suis belle et bien là, que ça vous plaises où non.

-Oh la voilà qui remonte sur ces grands chevaux…

Avait chuchoté l'une des deux femmes assise près de Naruto.

-Je ne monte pas sur mes grands chevaux, je dis juste ce que je pense c'est différent.

-Mais oui on vous croit.

Redit la même femme à côté de Naruto. Tendit que la seconde femme, elle, n'écoutait plus la conversation depuis un moment d'après ce que Naruto pouvait en déduire à la tranche de gâteau qu'elle avait presque fini de manger sans pour autant se préoccuper des deux autres.

Après ces longues minutes pour Naruto le bus finit par arriver et ils purent monter dans ce dernier sans pour autant que les deux femmes ne cessent de se disputer.

En regardant de loin, Naruto eut un petit pincement au cœur en observant ces deux femme se crêper le chinon. Ca lui rappelait les disputes entre lui et Sasuke.

C'est vrai que ça remonte à loin, mais Naruto s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier…

**Flash-back**

-BAKA,…

-J'suis pas un baka ! Baka toi-même Teme

-Allons, ça suffit vous deux…

-Mais Nee-chan, c'est lui qui est trop bête.

-Enfin reste poli Sasuke, c'est quand même ton ami…

-Non plus maintenant. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir.

-Mais enfin Sasu…

-Laisse tomber…

Et Sasuke partit du jardin dans lequel ce trouvait Naruto, Itachi et une seconde avant Sasuke.

Naruto un peu interloqué par le départ si soudain de son meilleur ami réalisa alors ce que Sasuke venait de dire.

Il ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes avant de partir lui aussi vers la sortie, mais pour rentrer chez lui.

Mais alors qu'il franchissait le portail, une main le reteint en le retenant par l'épaule.

Avec un bomme au cœur et l'espoir de voir Sasuke le retenir, il se retourna avec un immense sourire en étant sur qu'il s'agissait bien de Sasuke.

Mais tout espoir fut balayé quand Naruto réalisa qu'il s'agissait en réalité du frère aîné de Sasuke.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Sasuke ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

Chuchota Itachi d'une voix douce en prenant Naruto dans ses bras pour le réconforter de sa peine.

Naruto, sens rien dire et sens repousser l'étreinte du frère de Sasuke, il continua de pleurer sur l'épaule qui lui était offerte.

-Tu sais, Sasuke n'est pas méchant. Et je suis sur qu'il viendra vers toi demain matin en cours. Tu verras.

Naruto encore dans ses pleurs, ne put répondre mais espérait sincèrement qu'Itachi aille raison. Et que Sasuke revienne vers lui demain.

Il ne voulait pas perdre le seul et unique ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Après plusieurs minutes passées, Naruto finit par se décoller d'Itachi. Qui, lui, lui tendit un mouchoir pour essuyer les larmes qui malgré elles continuaient de couler.

Naruto avec une voix un peu étranglée réussit à lui dire dans un souffle…

-Merci…

Itachi pour simple réponse lui fit un sourire et lui mit une main sur la tête en signe d'affection.

Naruto après s'être essuyé les dernières larmes du visage, releva la tête et lui rendit son sourire.

-Ne te fait plus de souci, je vais aller parler à Sasuke et demain vous reviendrez main dans la main de l'école. Mais en attendant tu ferais mieux de rentrer et te coucher. Tu as encore des cernes de votre dernière dispute pour tous les deux.

Et Itachi partit rejoindre son frère pour discuter avec ce dernier.

Naruto, lui, remercia le frère de son Sasuke pour l'affection qu'il leur portait à tous les deux.

C'est vrai qu'Itachi aimait beaucoup son petit frère et ne supportait pas de le voir triste. Et quand ils se disputaient, lui et Sasuke, c'était toujours le premier à les réconcilier.

Et c'est le cœur légé, que Naruto repartit de chez lui. Il était persuadé que demain, à l'école, Sasuke viendrait près de lui et sens un mot de la matinée ils resteraient ensemble.

Après tout, ils se l'étaient promis.

Et le lendemain effectivement Sasuke, en arrivant à l'école, se dirigea vers Naruto et sens un mot ni même un regard pour se dernier ils passèrent la journée ensemble.

Mais alors que Naruto se dirigeait vers sa maison, il entendit pour la première fois depuis hier la voix de Sasuke…

-Alors dobe, tu ne viens pas chez moi ?

Et sans dire un mot Naruto se retourna et sauta au cou de Sasuke.

Résultat, ils finirent tous les deux, parterre, sur le cul pour un et sur le corps de ce dernier pour l'autre.

Et c'est en riant que nos deux amis partirent en direction de la maison de Sasuke.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Naruto sourit en repensant à ce souvenir.

C'est vrai qu'ils se disputaient tout le temps et donc ils finissaient avec des poches sous les yeux. Après avoir passé la nuit à pleurer.

Naruto émit un petit rire sur son siège en revoyant Sasuke arriver, à l'école avec des poches sous les yeux. Alors qu'il était le plus beau gosse de toute la classe.

Mais apparemment ça n'avait pas dérangé pour quatre sous ses fans folles furieuses.

Sasuke se faisait même parfois poursuivre jusque chez lui par deux de ses fans super accros. Il avait même du une fois demander l'aide de son frère pour les semer.

Bien sur Itachi et Naruto avaient bien ris de la situation. Ce qui avait vexé Sasuke, qui, ne leur avait plus adressé la parole pendant au moins une bonne journée.

Que de souvenir se dit Naruto après ce petit flash-back en arrière. Pourtant il sentait un petit pincement au niveau du cœur. Repenser à son ami lui était douloureux. Même si au fond, c'était les plus belles années de sa vie. N'empêche que cet ami avait disparu et que maintenant, il ne reviendra plus.

Cela faisait mal mais il fallait voir la réalité en face.

Sasuke est parti depuis des années. Et rien ne pourrait le faire revenir.

'Même pas moi…' se dit Naruto avec cette tristesse au fond de lui.

Le bus annonça l'arrêt de la rue de Naruto.

Ce dernier se dépêcha de descendre et de rentrer chez lui. Il était assez fatigué de sa journée.

Voilà, dans deux jours ce serrait Noel.

Dans un café une personne avec les yeux bleus azur et des cheveux blonds comme les blés buvait un chocolat chaud. Il se trouvait près de l'une des fenêtres du café. Naruto était plongé dans ses souvenirs d'enfance et ne pouvait faire autrement car s'il regardait au dehors il se sentirait encore plus mal. Puisqu' il était toujours aussi seul.

La solitude, quand tu nous tiens…

Après plusieurs heures passées dans ce café, Naruto se trouvait toujours à la même place. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et s'en fichait pas mal.

La seule chose qu'il souhaitait c'était de rester là, là sans aucun but, sans raison vraiment valable de vivre. Il se fichait de tous ces gens, qui, couraient dans tous les sens pour les dernières cours de Noel.

Lui, il n'avait aucun cadeau à offrir, puisqu'il était seul quoi qu'il arrive.

Le seul cadeau qu'il souhaitait, aussi bien pour Noel que son anniversaire, c'était rien d'autre que de pouvoir un jour, un jour seulement revoir son meilleur ami.

Oui car plus que tout au monde Naruto n'avait qu'une seule envie et c'était de pouvoir revoir son vieille ami, pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras et pouvoir lui dire combien il lui a manqué et combien il tient à lui. Plus cas n'importe qui…

Ce fut à ce moment, qu'une main, douce et plutôt pâle vient se poser sur son épaule.

Cela fit sursauter Naruto et le fit se bondir en moins de deux.

C'est alors que là, là devant ses yeux une personne d'une taille moyenne, aux cheveux longs, aux cheveux noir ébène, un visage pâle comme sa main, un doux sourire sur un beau visage, habillé de pantalon noir et moulant, un pull qui ressemblait plutôt à un top avec un dessin chinois en blanc sur un torse plutôt bien développé, une veste où plus exactement un manteau tout aussi noir que ces pantalons.

Enfin tout pour se retrouver devant un gars vraiment trop sexy qui, n'appel cas lui sauter dessus. Une vraie bombe humaine.

Le jeune garçon lui fit un tendre sourire tout en tendant sa main vers Naruto, qui lui, ne pouvait plus bouger face à ce qu'il voyait là. Juste en face de ses yeux…

Ce ne pouvait être vrai, il devait rêver. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Où une hallucination. Une simple hallucination…

-Salut,…

Dit alors la personne juste en face de notre petit blond. Il avait une voix un peux grave mais restait néanmoins séduisante et même presque attirante.

Une voix douce, qui, avait disparu depuis des années. Une voix suave et tellement apaisante et surtout réconfortente.

Une voix que Naruto ne pouvait pas croire avoir entendu. Car ça dépassait toutes ses espérances. Cette voix, cela ne pouvait être vrai…

C'était surement un rêve.

Il ne pouvait pas être là, lui…

Il n'y croyait pas…

Lui, celui qui était parti depuis des années maintenant croyant même qu'il était peut-être mort. Celui qui avait été un jour… son meilleur ami.

Celui qui lui avait tendu la main, celui qui un jour lui avait fait une promesse, cette personne qui avait eu le cran de s'approcher de lui alors qu'il était l'enfant maudit. Cette même personne avec qui il c'était tellement amusé, avec qui il se sentait si bien, qui un jour l'avait sauvé de la solitude. Une personne unique en son genre, une personne qui avait eu confiance en lui. Un gars qui avait été et qui reste aujourd'hui encore son meilleur ami…

Sasuke…

Sasuke se trouvait là, là juste en face de lui. Après tous ces jours, après toutes ces semaines, après tous ces mois et pour finir après toutes ces années le voilà, lui, juste là… Comme si de rien était…

Sasuke restait là, à regarder son ami d'enfance complètement pétrifié. Sasuke ne bougeait pas et son vis-à-vis non plus, bien trop étonné et pétrifié.

Puis après on ne sait combien de temps, Sasuke finit par se reprocher de Naruto et…

DDDDDDRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGG

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Puis, il éteignit son réveil et partit se doucher avec la tête dans le cul. Comme s'il avait bu au moins une bonne douzaine de cannettes de bière le soir précédant.

Naruto en arrivant sous la douche se souvint de son rêve et l'on pouvait voir quelques larmes s'écouler sur son visage et disparaitre à travers l'eau chaude de la douche.

Cela faisait pas mal de temps que Naruto n'avait plus fait ce rêve où, il retrouvera Sasuke comme par enchantement.

Mais malheureusement la réalité était tout autre. Et quand elle nous arrive en pleine face et quand on ne voit rien venir ça fait encore plus mal.

Et ce matin là c'est ce qui arriva à Naruto.

Croyant que son rêve n'en n'était pas un et que son ami de toujours revenait pour la fête de Noel, et pouvoir et même espérer retrouver Sasuke et le serrer dans ses bras. Ca faisait même plus que mal…

C'est comme enlever à un enfant son animal de compagnie qu'il aimait tant et qui avait grandi avec…

C'est une déchirure. Une déchirure si grande,… si douloureuse. Au point que tu as l'impression que ton cœur va se déchiqueter. Comme si on prenait ton cœur à main nu et qu'on te le presse jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe.

Ou encore recevoir un million de coup de couteaux en plein cœur et que tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est de les enfoncer encore plus pour que cette douleur disparaisse.

Une douleur,…

Oui, une douleur qui te consume à petit feu… Jusqu'au jour où, cette douleur est telle que tu veux en finir.

Une douleur qui t'aveugle de tout. De tous autres sentiments humains.

A part la souffrance et le désespoir…

C'est une blessure qui ne se guérit pas. Elle reste là.

Elle reste là et c'est elle qui dans un certain sens te maintient en vie. Elle est si présente que tu te dis que c'est la seule et unique chose qui te rattache à la vie. Qui te prouve, de par ça présence, que tu existes.

Après avoir pleuré plus qu'il ne fallait Naruto sortit de sa douche et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait une mine à faire fuir tout le monde.

Mais dans un certain sens c'était normal. Il avait pas mal bu hier soir…

Après avoir finit de s'habiller, Naruto se prépara un petit déjeuner et s'installa à table tout en repensant à son rêve.

Il trouvait ça étrange qu'il aille rêvé de Sasuke. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois voir même années que Naruto n'avait rêvé de Sasuke…

La journée passa assez vite. Ainsi que la semaine. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le samedi vingt décembre.

C'était bientôt les vacances de fin d'année et tout le monde se réjouissait de pouvoir profiter des vacances pour se retrouver avec leurs parents ou juste ne plus allez à l'école pendant au moins deux semaines entières…

Mais Naruto, lui, il s'en fichait.

Mais pour le moment, il y avait encore des cours et tout le monde était tous complètement surexcité par les dernières heures de classe.

Le professeur arriva alors en classe et réclama le silence. Puis il se mit debout devant toute la classe et dit…

-Voilà, je sais, c'est bientôt les vacances et vous avez tous envie d'y être.

A ce moment tout le monde s'exclama de réponses positives.

-Chut, SILENCE…

Tout le monde se tut pour écouter le professeur parler.

-Bien, cependant, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Toute la classe écouta alors avec attention leur professeur principal.

-Voilà le semestre prochain, on m'a annoncé qu'il y aura un nouvel élève parmi nous.

C'est juste après l'annonce qu'une fille aux cheveux rose leva la main pour poser une question.

-Monsieur, est-ce que vous connaissez déjà le nom de ce nouvel élève ?

-Malheureusement non. On m'a juste transmis qu'il arriverait de loin.

A ce moment Ino, une fille aux cheveux blonds, se tourna vers sa camarade de classe et lui chuchota quelque chose. Pendant que les autres élèves commençaient eux aussi à parler. Et plus les secondes passaient et plus cela devenait bruyant.

Notre professeur réclama une nouvelle fois le silence et ajouta…

-Vous pourrez discuter en fin de cours. Mais pour le moment je vous demanderais de bien vouloir finir vos exercices d'hier…

Mais il fut coupé par Kiba

-On s'en fou. Les vacances sont bientôt là ! Et les exercices de français c'est nul…

Mais ce dernier finit à la porte pour avoir gueulé et avoir interrompu son professeur.

Les dernières heures de classe passèrent très vite. Et quand la cloche sonna dans toute l'école, tous les élèves crièrent leur joie et un grand brouhaha s'éleva dans tous les couloires et toutes les classes.

Malgré les devoirs qu'on devra rendre pour la rentrée les élèves partirent en chantant « l'école est fini »

Et les professeurs les laissaient faire. Après tout, c'était la fin des cours pour cette année et ils ne voulaient pas leur gâcher cette joie.

Les cours sont terminés et tout le monde est parti.

Naruto se dit qu'il pouvait bien aller dans un petit café pour boire quelque chose avant de rentrer.

Il s'arrêta devant un nouveau café qui, apparemment, venait d'ouvrir. Il hésita un instant avant d'y entrer, puis, finalement se décide d'y aller.

C'était plutôt petit mais accueillant.

Ce fut la première pensée de Naruto en rentrant dans ce petit café.

Il alla au fond de la salle et commanda sa boisson.

Puis, en attendant que la commende arrive, il en profita pour mieux voir la décoration de cet endroit.

Puis c'est à ce moment qu'il entendit une douce chanson…

Il l'écouta et pensa à une personne en particulier à la suite des premières paroles de la chanson.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette musique l'envahissait d'un sentiment reposant…

**_C'est Ma Faute_**

_Il est bien tard  
Je comprends  
La terre a déjà fait deux tours.  
Mais tu sais ça fait longtemps  
Que je patiente jusqu'à ce jour.  
Plus on attend et plus  
C'est dur d'avouer qu'on a tous les tords,  
Mais je n'suis plus vraiment sûr  
Que cela nous serve encore.  
Si j'abuse de ton temps,  
Je m'excuse j'veux t'dire seulement._

_{Refrain:}  
C'est ma faute {x2}  
Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre.  
C'est ma faute {x2}  
Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre._

_Je n'veux pas que tu m'pardonnes encore  
Ni même que tu m'écoutes  
Je veux que la nuit quand tu dors  
Tu n'aies jamais plus aucun doute.  
Je dois partir maintenant  
Et laisser tourner la Terre  
Et laisser la poussière  
Du temps recouvrir notre histoire entière.  
Mais j'abuse de ton temps  
J'ai plus d'excuses je pars maintenant,  
Je sais j'abuse de ton temps,  
J'ai plus d'excuses j'veux t'dire seulement._

_{Refrain, x2}_

-Monsieur, est-ce que ça va ?

Demanda alors la serveuse qui regardait le jeune blond, qui, avait fermé les yeux. Sans s'en rendre conte, Naruto avait fermé les yeux et avait recommencé à pleurer.

A pleurer parce que cette chanson lui ouvrait les yeux. Il lui montrait que peut-être le départ de Sasuke avait un rapport avec lui…

Avec lui, car avant l'incident qui entraina la famille de Sasuke à la mort, ils s'étaient encore une fois disputés.

Mais une dispute bien plus grave que toutes les autres.

Ils en étaient même venus aux mains.

Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient séparé sur ce mal entendu. Ils s'étaient séparé dans la dispute et ne se sont plus jamais vu. Car ils s'étaient évités l'un et l'autre sans cesse.

Qui aurait pu croire que trois jours après, Sasuke allait perdre sa famille et qu'il allait partir sans rien dire à personne.

C'est en repensant à cette semaine qui, pour Naruto, annonçait le début du cauchemar…

Un cauchemar de solitude, de regrets, et de non dit…

Quand Naruto se réveilla de ce rêve éveillé, il se rendit conte du temps qui avait passé. Mais au fond, il s'en fichait.

Il but sa boisson et paya.

Maintenant il devait rentrer.

Mais quand il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte pour sortir. Il se retrouva parterre. Il venait de foncer dans quelqu'un…

Quand Naruto releva son visage il cru avoir une attaque.

Juste là en face de lui un jeune homme se retrouvait lui aussi parterre. Mais en croisant les yeux noirs du garçon qui venait de le percuter. Ce garçon avait un regard si…

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention, non ?

Mais en entendant cette voix, Naruto baissa la tête. Pendant quelques instants, oui, quelque seconde son cœur avait fait un bon en croyant reconnaître Sasuke.

Mais ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était que Sai.

Sai est un garçon qui se trouvait dans la même classe que Naruto. Ce dernier ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Il trouvait qu'avec ses faux sourires et ses mimiques, il était rien d'autre qu'un faucheton et rien de plus.

Mais il devait avouer que malgré tout, il ressemblait beaucoup à Sasuke.

Il avait les yeux noirs, les cheveux tout aussi noirs, le regard un peu froid, la peau pale… Oui c'était dur à admettre pour Naruto, mais Sai ressemblait physiquement à Sasuke.

D'ailleurs, Naruto se rappelait, que les deux folles qui courraient après Sasuke par le passé, courraient maintenant après Sai.

Mais ce n'était pas aussi drôle que quand c'était Sasuke. Oui, Sasuke, lui, il avait de la classe et était bien plus beau que ce faut sosie. Il était tellement mieux que ce gars.

Naruto en pensant à ça, ne put retenir un petit sourire. Quoi qu'il arrive il se rangeait toujours du côté de son meilleur ami.

Que ce soit pour sa popularité ou que ce soit pour son physique, ou même pour sa personnalité, Naruto le trouvait toujours meilleur que les autres.

Et ça même s'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Naruto ne louait que Sasuke.

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que Naruto marchait en direction de sa maison. Il ne voulait pas prendre le bus pour rentrer. Il voulait profiter de la fraicheur de l'hiver.

Et ce n'ai qu'à quelque maison de chez lui que son regard fut attiré par une pancarte sur un gazon, aujourd'hui, recouvert d'une bonne couche de neige blanche et froide.

Cette pancarte indiquait comme quoi une maison était à vendre. C'était une immense maison. On pouvait voir les grandes pièces à travers les bailles vitrées. Ce n'était pas une maison mais plutôt un palace.

Naruto vit que les anciens propriétaires discutaient avec une autre personne. Il ne put pas bien voir cette personne car elle se trouvait trop loin et avait le dos tourné. La seule chose que Naruto put voir de cette personne c'est qu'elle était assez grande et avait des cheveux noirs de geai.

Il ne put observer plus longtemps car cet homme venait de disparaitre de son champ de vision. Il avait disparu derrière la maison précédé de ses propriétaires.

Naruto se demandait si cette personne comptait vraiment acheter pour lui seul une aussi grande maison.

Naruto arriva devant chez lui tout en s'imaginant que ce voisin pourrait être Sasuke.

Mais il abandonna vite cette idée. Comment Sasuke pourrait revenir à Konoha alors qu'il est parti depuis si longtemps.

C'était une idée absurde.

Le reste du samedi passa rapidement. Naruto pouvait voir des camions de déménagement se garer devant la maison qui se trouvait à deux pas de là.

Cependant, Naruto ne cessait de se demander qui pourrait bien vouloir emménager ici.

Pourtant tout au long du déménagement, Naruto avait essayé de voir qui pourrait y habiter. Il chercha des yeux l'homme qu'il avait vu avec les propriétaires hier. Mais ne le vit pas de toute la journée.

Il ne voyait que des hommes en uniforme de déménageur aller et revenir dans la maison avec des cartons, des meubles plus somptueux les uns que les autres et tout plein d'autre chose …

C'est dimanche, et les magasins étaient fermés et donc Naruto resta dans sa maison…tout seul.

Il déjeuna et prit sa douche. Comme c'était le week-end précédant Noel, Naruto savait qu'il y avait des films de Noel à la télé.

Mais comme il n'avait rien à faire d'autre il passa son dimanche à regarder la télé.

Le soir arriva bien vite. Naruto se retrouvait devant sa télé et dormait à moitié. C'est vrai que les films de Noel sont somnolant…

Mais alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à passer à table, il vit des lumières briller de mille feux dans les rues de Konoha.

Il n'y prêta pas tellement attention et mangea ses ramens avec peu d'appétit.

Il venait de sonner minuit et Naruto n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait une drôle d'impression au niveau du ventre mais surtout son cœur battait la chamade.

Il descendit dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre un bruit se fit entendre au dehors.

Naruto fit un bon de dix mètres au plafond, ne si attendant pas. La peur passée, il alla alors vers la fenêtre d'où était parvenu le bruit. Il s'y approcha mais lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la fenêtre, il ne vit rien.

Même si c'était la nuit, Naruto arrivait à voir grâce aux lumières de Noel dans les autres maisons voisines.

Après avoir regardé partout fini par retourner dans son lit.

Mais pourtant, il ressentait toujours un drôle de sentiment au niveau du cœur mais aussi du ventre.

Masi il finit par se rendormir.

Cette nuit, ses rêves se firent assez flous.

Il courrait dans la forêt sans vraiment savoir pourquoi n'y où aller. Tout à coup, il se retrouva devant une grande maison. Il voulut y entrer mais lorsqu'il se retrouva devant, une personne apparu juste en dessous de lui. Mais malheureusement cette personne était flou et il ne pouvait pas distinguer ni les formes de son corps ou encore de son visage, ni la couleur de ces cheveux…

La seule chose dont il était sur, c'était que ce garçon était une personne de confiance. Eh oui, Naruto était sur qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon.

Puis, au moment où Naruto voulut lui parler, ce dernier disparu.

Et c'est à se moment là que Naruto se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur…

Après s'être douché, Naruto partit faire les courses. Il lui manquait pas mal de chose dans son frigo.

Alors qu'il marchait dans sa ruelle, son regard fut attiré par la maison qui, fut aménagé par … ben il s'avait toujours pas par qui.

Et c'est justement ça qu'il voulait savoir. Qui, qui avait bien pu venir habiter dans cette immense maison.

Naruto avait eu beau regarder hier les déménageurs mais ne vit personne d'autre.

Tout en rentrant dans le magasin, Naruto regardait sa liste de commission et alla chercher de quoi manger pour ce soir.

Mais bon, au final quoi qu'il face, il finissait toujours avec le même plat… des ramens.

Quand il eut fini ses courses, il repartit en direction de chez lui. Mais alors qu'il allait prendre le bus, il vit un garçon, un garçon qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue.

Ce garçon… Naruto pouvait voir qu'il avait les cheveux longs, noir ébène, et portait un jeans sexy…

Il ne pouvait pas le croire, il eut cru rêver mais,…

Était-ce possible ?

Lui, ici…

Non, ses idées étaient absurdes.

Comment,… comment pourrait-il être ici, à Konoha.

C'était tout bonnement impossible. Mais…

Mais son cœur voulait y croire.

Un espoir,… un tout petit espoir se fit ressentir dans le plus profond de lui.

Un espoir qu'il croyait mort… mort depuis des années.

Cet être,…

Cette personne qu'il aimait depuis des années.

Était-ce vraiment possible ?

Était-ce vraiment la réalité ?

Naruto voulait y croire, il le désirait plus que tout. Mais,…

Mais si…

Et si ce n'était pas lui ?

Et si c'était encore un de ses fichus rêves ?

Tant pi, il voulait absolument savoir.

Savoir si, c'était lui…

Mais au moment où Naruto voulut aller rejoindre cette personne à l'autre bout de la ruelle,…

Elle avait déjà disparu.

Et c'est le cœur gros que Naruto rentra chez lui.

Il y avait cru,…

Il y avait espéré,…

En baissant la tête Naruto commença à…

Pourquoi,…

Pourquoi est-ce que cette personne ne voulait pas la laisser vivre ?

Pourquoi était-elle toujours présente ?

Malgré les années passées…

Ses sentiments envers lui n'avaient pas changé.

Naruto sentit quelque chose descendre le long de sa joue, une petite chose liquide, brillante, mais en même temps si… si douloureuse.

Il sentit cette larme couler le long de sa joue. Mais bien vite, il y en eut une autre, puis encore une…

Puis pour finir il y en eut bien plus…

En arrivant chez lui, il s'effondra devant la porte d'entrée. Non pas par malaise… mais,…

Mais parce que son cœur lui faisait mal. Si… mal.

Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi,…

Pourquoi son cœur avait si mal.

Pourquoi, pourquoi ne cessait-il pas de penser à lui…

Lui… ce garçon, qui,…

Qui par le passé, lui avait tendu une main.

Cette main, cette seule et unique main qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

Une main si douce, si belle…

Et ces yeux,… ces yeux si profond, si… si attirant.

Des yeux noirs, noir comme de l'encre.

Il reflétait un sentiment… un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Et ce sentiment,… oui, ce sentiment qu'ils avaient partagé.

Que Sasuke lui avait un jour, fait connaitre.

Sasu… Sasuke.

Ce nom, pour lui, resterait à jamais gravé.

Car ce nom appartenait à l'être, qui un jour, l'avait libéré de ce sentiment,…

Ce sentiment, qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui, ainsi que depuis son départ…

Cette solitude, qui, depuis longtemps ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté.

Et dire, et dire que Naruto pendant une minute cru,…

Cru du plus profond de lui-même Avoir revu, même de loin, son meilleur ami depuis des années.

Son ami,… son seul et meilleur ami…

Naruto s'endormit là.

Il se réveilla bien tard dans la nuit. Quand il se réveilla il avait mal partout.

Il fut surpris que la nuit fût déjà arrivée.

Il rentra et alla à la cuisine et se prépara un truc à gringotter et regarda la télé.

Mais quand il décida d'aller au lit, il ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Et pour passer le temps, il commença à jouer à un jeu qui trainait dans un buffet du salon.

Puis, finit par trouver le sommeil et se réveilla bien tard le lendemain matin.

Voilà, c'était enfin la veille de Noel…

La neige n'avait pas fondu, les arbres et sapins étaient décorés, les maisons dégageaient une certaine atmosphère de fête et les oiseaux chantaient gaiment le matin.

Une journée pourtant banale pour un petit blond qui était resté dans son lit bien au chaud.

Mais, la radio de son réveille s'alluma à dix heure tapante. Et l'on pouvait entendre une chanson bien connu s'élever dans la petite chambre…

We Wich You A Merry Chrismas / On vous souhaite un joyeux Noel

_{Refrain:}  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

_Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year._

_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer._

_{au Refrain}_

_We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here._

_{au Refrain}_

_________________________________________________________________________

_Puis, sans laisser de place une nouvelle chanson fit son apparition…_

**_Vive le vent_**

_Sur le long chemin  
Tout blanc de neige blanche  
Un vieux monsieur s'avance  
Avec sa canne dans la main  
Et tout là-haut le vent  
Qui siffle dans les branches  
Lui souffle la romance  
Qu'il chantait petit enfant :_

_{Refrain:}  
Vive le vent, vive le vent  
Vive le vent d'hiver  
Qui s'en va sifflant, soufflant  
Dans les grands sapins verts...  
Oh ! Vive le temps, vive le temps  
Vive le temps d'hiver  
Boule de neige et jour de l'an  
Et bonne année grand-mère...  
Joyeux, joyeux Noël  
Aux mille bougies  
Quand chantent vers le ciel  
Les cloches de la nuit,  
Oh ! Vive le vent, vive le vent  
Vive le vent d'hiver  
Qui rapporte aux vieux enfants  
Leurs souvenirs d'hier..._

_Et le vieux monsieur  
Descend vers le village,  
C'est l'heure où tout est sage  
Et l'ombre danse au coin du feu  
Mais dans chaque maison  
Il flotte un air de fête  
Partout la table est prête  
Et l'on entend la même chanson :  
{au Refrain}_

_Boule de neige et jour de l'an  
Et bonne année grand-mère !  
Vive le vent d'hiver !_

Naruto se décida à arrêter ce massacre pour ses oreilles et partit se prendre une douche.

Après avoir fini son déjeuné, la sonnette retentit dans la maison.

Naruto fut étonné de l'entendre, car il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre et se demanda qui cela pouvait être.

Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, il eut comme un sentiment de…

De joie et de… d'espoir.

Son cœur, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine.

Et c'est avec ce sentiment de joie mêlé à de l'espoir ainsi que la main tremblante que Naruto leva sa main pour ouvrir la porte…

Quand la porte se fut ouverte, la lumière du jour l'aveugla et ne vit pas qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Mais peu à peu sa vision s'adaptait à la lumière du soleil.

La seule chose qu'il voyait été assez floue.

Tout en retrouvant la vue, Naruto avait le cœur qui battait de plus en plus.

Sur son palier, se trouvait une personne.

Une personne qui avait un physique plutôt baraqué mais qui restait fin.

Il ne voyait pas encore bien mais cru voir des mèches de couleur ébène, et un visage fin.

Sa vue venait de revenir et là…

Ce fut un choc, oui… un choc.

Devant sa porte, devant lui… ce garçon,…

Un jeune homme d'environ dix-huit ans se trouvait devant la porte d'un adolescent du même âge.

Ce jeune homme avait des cheveux noirs assez longs qui étaient retenu par un ruban d'une couleur rouge, qui, le rendait encore plus beau.

Il portait un jeans bleu foncé et on pouvait voir sous son manteau noir une blouse blanche légèrement ouverte. Ce qui donnait une jolie vu sur ses pectoraux bien musclé.

Mais Naruto fut bien plus attiré par le regard du garçon qui se trouvait juste en face.

Un regard doux et si profond, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Un regard qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des années. Un regard qui,… qui le rendait toujours aussi heureux.

Le regard d'un ami disparu depuis tellement longtemps.

Ce regard qui appartient à cet être juste en face de Naruto…

-…

Naruto essaya de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. L'étonnement se lisait dans ses yeux bleus et la joie…

Cela faisait depuis trop longtemps que Naruto n'avait ressenti ça.

La joie, l'étonnement, la surprise, mais surtout sentir son cœur battre aussi rapidement…

L'inconnu en voyant que le jeune blond n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot, fit un petit sourire du bout des lèvres.

Puis finalement le noiraud se décida à parler, mais la seule chose qu'il put dire c'était un…

-Salut,… dobe.

Cette voix, Si crave et si douce mais aussi si belle.

Elle retentit dans les oreilles de Naruto et la seule chose qu'il put faire c'était…

C'était des larmes…

Des larmes de joie, des larmes qui n'avaient plus coulé depuis le jour où son meilleur ami lui avait offert un cadeau pour son anniversaire. Enfin un peu après aussi quand même.

Et sans dire un mot de plus, Naruto se retrouva dans les bras de cet ami qui lui était si cher.

Et là, là il réussit à murmurer dans l'oreille du nouveau venu un…

-Sa… Sasuke… Oh Sasuke, c'est… c'est bien toi…

Le dénommé Sasuke sourit et le serra dans ses bras et dit…

-Oui… oui, c'est bien moi.

Ils restèrent là… durant pas mal de temps.

Naruto ne cessait de répéter le nom de son meilleur ami de toujours.

Son Sasuke était revenu… il était bien là.

Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était bien la réalité.

Sasuke se défit de l'étreinte de Naruto et lui chuchota d'une voix douce et aimante un…

-Joyeux Noel, Naruto…

Et Naruto sans savoir comment se retrouva entrain d'embrasser Sasuke.

Quel idiot se dit Naruto avant de s'éloigner de Sasuke les joues complètement rouges…

Sasuke, sur son visage on put voir très facilement l'étonnement, mais, il se rapprocha de Naruto, qui, n'osait plus le regarder…

Sasuke l'appela…

Mais Naruto ne répondit pas et garda la tête baissé.

Puis, Sasuke leva sa main et…

Releva le menton de Naruto…

Ce dernier fuit son regard, mais, Sasuke l'obligea à le regarder. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Naruto ne put plus bouger.

Trop hypnotisé par le regard de son ancien ami…

-Je…

Mais Sasuke ne le laissa pas terminer. Car il s'était emparé de ses lèvres.

Si douce elles avaient le goût de miel.

Naruto fut surprit par le geste de Sasuke, mais le laissa faire. Il était heureux. Heureux comme jamais dans sa vie il ne l'avait été.

Mise à par ce jour là,…

Le jour où Sasuke était entré dans sa vie et qu'ils s'étaient promis de rester ensemble mais surtout ami quoi qu'ils leurs arrivent.

Quand ils furent à court d'oxygène, c'est avec une pointe de regret qu'ils se séparèrent pour finalement se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre.

Un long silence se fit entendre. (XD)

Puis, Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto et alors qu'il était à quelque centimètre des lèvres de Naruto, il s'en détourna et lui chuchota dans l'oreille gauche…

-Joyeux Noel… Tenshin

Naruto rougit un peu en entendant ce surnom et lui chuchota lui aussi dans l'oreille…

-Toi aussi…

Et Naruto l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois, Naruto s'avait que Sasuke ne le quitterait plus jamais.

Mais…

Mais comment était-ce possible.

Naruto lui demanda et Sasuke lui avait juste répondu comme quoi…

-Mon frère et moi nous avons pas mal voyagé. Mais,…

Un jour je lui ai demandé si on reviendrait ici. Et il m'avait répondu qu'il fallait qu'il finisse ses études. Et donc je n'ai pu revenir à Konoha que depuis quelques jours.

-Et… et est-ce que tu vas y rester ??

Demanda Naruto en redoutant un peu la réponse.

-Oui… je me suis inscrit comme lycéen, il y a à peine quatre jours. Et cette fois, je ne repartirais plus. Mon frère a trouvé un emploi fixe cet fois-ci et nous resterons à Konoha jusqu'à la fin de mes études.

Naruto sentit un poids en moins au niveau du cœur.

Ca le rendait tellement heureux de pouvoir à nouveau passer du temps avec son meilleur ami.

Sasuke et Naruto passèrent la journée de Noel ensemble. Et rien,… non plus rien ne les séparera plus.

Ils resteraient ensemble.

Comme par le passé…

Depuis longtemps pour Naruto mais aussi pour Sasuke ils se sentaient revivre.

Comme dans leur enfance. Ils se retrouvaient à nouveau réuni et ils partirent en direction de la maison de Sasuke, qui, se trouvait à quelque maison de là, juste à deux maison de celle de Naruto.

Pour ce Noel, ils se refirent la promesse qu'ils avaient faite en étant enfant.

Mais,…

Cette fois-ci, ils tenaient bien à ce qu'ils la tiennent jusqu'au bout.

_Voilà, j'espère que cette première partie vous à satisfait et que vous continuerez de lire la suite. Je ne peux que vous dire à bientôt pour la suite._

_Amicalement Tina-chou_


	2. Une nouvelle année,une nouvelle chance

**Une nouvelle année, une nouvelle chance**

**_**

**_**

**_**

_Résumé ; Voici la suite de mon One-Short intitulé… Un Noel, seul… ??? qui aura encore une suite pour le spécial St-Valentin._

_Voici donc la deuxième partie de cette histoire._

_Résumé ;_

_L'histoire reprend depuis le lendemain de Noel. Sasuke et Naruto vont fêter ensemble la nouvelle année. Mais … car oui il y a toujours des mais…_

_Mais Sasuke va avoir un problème…_

_Pour savoir de quel problème il va s'agir… ben venez lire…_

* * *

Voilà, ils ont passé un excellent Noel. Sasuke et Naruto se sont enfin retrouvés depuis tout ce temps.

Ils se sont tout les deux retrouvé le jour de Noel.

Sasuke a dit comme quoi il resterait avec lui quoi qu'il arrive et vis versa.

Sasuke et Naruto étaient enfin heureux…

Heureux comme ils ne l'étaient plus depuis bien des années.

Après toutes ces années de solitude et de regrets ils sont heureux et apaisé.

Ils peuvent passer leurs journées ensemble et sans aucun souci.

Sasuke venait d'annonce que dès la rentrée trimestrielle, il allait pouvoir être dans la même classe que Naruto.

Bien évidemment ce dernier lui fit le plus beau des sourire et ils partirent ensemble pour faire les courses.

Alors qu'ils étaient en plein centre ville, un flash vint en plein devant les yeux de Naruto…

Un flash du passé…

Un souvenir d'une certaine personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du trottoir.

De l'autre côté il y a à peine deux jours…

Un garçon…

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs… qui se trouvait juste là…

Naruto se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami et…

Quand Naruto croisa les yeux noirs d'un certain noiraud…

Il perdit tout souvenir de ce qu'il voulu lui demander.

La seule chose qu'il put voir c'était…

Ces yeux…

Si noir…

Si profond…

Si tendre…

Si pénétrant…

Des yeux qu'il ne pouvait… et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais quitter…

Un regard si doux…

Un regard qu'il connaissait tant.

Un regard qui…

Qui ne pouvait que…

Que l'hypnotiser.

Ce regard qu'il aimait tant et qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde….

Cet être…

Cet être, oui…

Qu'il aimait tant.

Il l'aimait depuis si longtemps…

Une amitié qui ne mourra jamais….

Non jamais.

Sasuke et Naruto se regardait toujours quand une voix…

Ou plutôt un cri retenti un peu plus loin d'eux…

C'est à ce moment là qu'une fille…

Ou plutôt un bonbon rose fit son apparition devant nos deux amis…

« Elle a le chique de nous interrompre celle là… et d'ailleurs, c'est qui cette moucheter ?… »

Alors que Sasuke se posait cette question…

Le bonbon rose sauta sur le cou de ce dernier.

Naruto juste à côté, se dit pour lui même…

« Et la revoilà… elle »

Sakura tout en étant accroché au cou de notre Sasuke ne fit pas attention à Naruto.

Trop occupée à dévisager Sasuke.

Sakura part le passé avait mainte fois essayé de sortir avec notre beau ténébreux. Mais ce dernier ne lui avait jamais accepté.

Comme lui avait dit Sasuke part le passé il la trouvait trop…

Collante…

Lourde…

Sournoise…

Prise de tête…

Et surtout… le plus drôle c'était…

Trop rose…

Naruto en entendant ça avait éclaté de rire. Surtout quand cela sortait de la bouche de Sasuke.

Sakura, elle, n'avait pas beaucoup aimé. Mais cela ne l'avait en aucun cas fait changer d'avis.

Elle avait continué à le poursuivre jusqu'à…

Jusqu'à ce que Sasuke parte et ne revienne plus…

Enfin maintenant,…

Maintenant il était là. Et le resterait jusqu'à la fin.

Pendant que Naruto continuait de rêvasser, Sakura, elle, proposait à Sasuke de venir fêter nouvel an avec elle et des amis.

Sasuke, lui, ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait Naruto et vit qu'il était absent. Son regard se perdait dans le lointain.

C'est alors que Sasuke se retourna vers Sakura et la regarda dans les yeux.

Il la regarda d'un air assez hautin. C'est alors qu'il lui demanda d'une voix bien trop sensuelle pour Naruto. Ce dernier était revenu à la réalité et regardait la scène d'un mauvais œil. Il ne savait se que Sasuke avait derrière la tête mais n'aimait pas le regard que lançait ce dernier à Sakura.

-Sakura,…

Cette dernière rougit brusquement. Et regardait droit dans les yeux de Sasuke. Elle aimait ce regard qu'il lui lançait. Qui lui lançait que pour elle.

-… j'aimerai savoir…

Sakura devenait de plus en plus rouge à chaque mot que prononçait Sasuke. Elle espérait entendre se qu'elle voulait depuis des années.

Les doux mots de Sasuke étaient aspirés par les oreilles de Sakura.

Son Sasuke lui parlait…

Il lui disait quelque chose…

Après toute ces années….

Il allait enfin…

Enfin dire…

Dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre….

Entendre sortir de son Sasuke…

Une simple phrase…

Un seul mot…

Voilà ce que voulait Sakura. Elle regardait Sasuke avec tant d'hargne et tant d'espoir dans les yeux que…

Qu'une certaine personne fulminait juste à côté du beau ténébreux.

Le garçon en question ne faisait pas attention aux deux autres. Mais continuait sa phrase.

-… si tu, enfin…

Sakura n'en pouvait plus. Si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait crié de lui dire…

De lui avouer qu'il…

-…qui tu invites à cette soirée ?

Fini par demander Sasuke.

Là, Sakura resta sous le choc. Et dire qu'elle y avait cru. Elle avait cru que Sasuke…

Son Sasuke allait enfin…

Pour la première fois lui dire…

Lui demander à elle…

Si…

-Sakura… ?

Sasuke l'appelait. Et la regardait.

Sakura se mit une baffe intérieurement. Et fini par revenir à la réalité.

-Euh,… oui… oui il y aura tout les autres.

Fini par dire Sakura.

-Et Naruto ?

Naruto et Sakura regardèrent Sasuke avec des yeux ronds. Sasuke demandait à Sakura si Naruto était invité à la petite fête.

Tendit que Naruto remerciait intérieurement Sasuke de penser à lui. Sakura, elle, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle ne savait pas si elle invitait Naruto…

Sasuke allait venir ou pas….

Puis finalement elle dit…

-Et si je ne l'invitais pas… Est-ce que tu viendrais quand même ?

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir puis se détachant de Sakura lui répondit sèchement…

-Bien sûr que non.

Sakura, prit alors la main de Sasuke et le tira vers elle…

Et dit simplement la tête baissée…

-C'est d'accord, il peut venir.

Sakura garda la tête baissée et continua en disant…

-Venez le trente-et-un vers six heures du soir. Il y aura…

Et sans laisser finir Sakura, Sasuke reprit possession de son bras et lui dit simplement…

-On y serra t'inquiète pas.

Sakura regarda alors son Sasuke partir avec une tête blonde dans la ruelle. Puis ils disparurent dans l'angle du chemin.

Sakura sourit…

Elle sourit d'un sourire de vainqueur. Elle avait déjà prévu un plan…

Un plan pour enfin…

Enfin sortir avec…

Avec le plus beau mec que la terre n'ai jamais connu.

Sasuke et Naruto continuèrent leur route presque main dans la main.

Car oui, ce n'était pas très…

Enfin…

Ce n'était pas commun…

Oui commun…

De voir deux garçons se tenir la main.

Ça ce faisait pas.

Arrivé devant la maison de Sasuke après deux bonnes heures, Naruto s'apprêtait à partir. Mais Sasuke le retint par la main et s'approcha de Naruto…

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir chez moi…

Naruto tout d'abord surpris que Sasuke le retienne et maintenant il lui proposait de rentrer dans sa maison… Naruto avait un peu de peine à reconnaitre son ami d'enfance.

Il était si sûr de lui…

Si attirant…

Et si sexy…

Mais surtout, il avait comme…

Comme une aura autour de lui qui…

Qui l'attirait comme un aimant.

Naruto ne sachant pas bien pourquoi,…

Quand Sasuke se trouvait près de lui,…

Il se sentait rassuré…

Si bien….

Et…

Complètement rouge…

Après quelque minute passé si proche l'un de l'autre, ils finirent par rentrer dans la demeure des Uchiwa.

Quand Naruto arriva dans la maison ou plutôt manoir, car oui c'était grand et c'était…

« Un vrai palace » murmura Naruto.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire en coin et alla déposer les commissions dans la cuisine.

Itachi avait laissé un mot disant qu'il rentrerait un peu tard. Et qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre pour souper.

Sasuke prit le mot et le mis dans sa poche avant de ranger les courses.

Naruto se trouvait dans le salon. Il n'en revenait pas de la grandeur du salon…

Il faisait au moins le double… enfin plutôt le triple de son salon à lui. Bien que son salon soit bien grand, celui là était vraiment immense.

Sasuke arriva peu de temps après et regarda son ami, qui, avait toujours un air ahuri devant la bibliothèque. Qui prenait environ la moitié du salon.

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et quand il fut juste à côté de lui, il lui demanda…

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Naruto, ne l'aillant pas entendu arriver, sursauta en entendant la douce voix de Sasuke juste à côté de lui.

Il se retourna et vit que Sasuke ornait un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage.

Ainsi Sasuke avait fait exprès de lui faire une peur bleu.

Mais alors que Naruto voulut répliquer,…

La sonnette de la demeure retentie dans tout le manoir.

Sasuke perdit son sourire et, un peu grincheux, il alla ouvrir la porte. Et se jurait de tuer cette personne si cela n'en voulait pas la peine.

-Quoi ?

Demanda Sasuke en ouvrant la porte de sa demeure.

Quand son regard croisa celle de celui qui se trouvait juste en face,…

La surprise s'empara de Sasuke.

-Alors, comment vas-tu ?

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouge se présentait devant Sasuke.

Sasuke fut vite fait de retrouver un visage impassible. Et se poussa pour laisser entrer cette personne.

Quand l'invité arriva dans le salon, Naruto était assit sur le sofa et attendait impatiemment Sasuke.

Le jeune garçon alla vers Naruto et attendit que Sasuke face les présentations.

Sasuke arriva peu de temps après et alla s'assoir vers Naruto.

Il pria l'inconnu de s'assoir à son tour dans le sofa, qui, se trouvait juste en face.

C'est alors que Sasuke prit la parole…

-Naruto, je te présente Gaara. Gaara, voici Naruto.

Gaara regarda Naruto de haut puis se leva en tendit sa main. Naruto lui fit un sourire et prit la main que lui tendait se dénommé Gaara.

Puis Gaara repartit sur le sofa et dit simplement…

-Sasuke m'a beaucoup parlé de toi Naruto… Uzumaki.

Naruto fit des yeux ronds et regarda Sasuke en espèrent avoir une réponse de se dernier.

Sasuke avait les yeux fermé et ne voyait pas Naruto, mais, il sentit le regard de se dernier posé sur lui. Et décida alors de lui répondre. Mais sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux…

-Gaara a été un ami avec qui je me suis assez bien entendu. On s'est rencontré alors que je suivais des entrainements de foot…

Naruto ne disait rien mais avait quand même des yeux ronds. Sasuke lui avait toujours paru un garçon assez froid et distant.

Il n'allait jamais vers les autres garçons de la classe. Et pourtant…

Pourtant…

Il aurait pu…

Après tout,…

C'était le garçon le plus populaire et…

Et même à bas-âge,…

Il restait assez…

Bien sexy…

Et malgré sa popularité, Sasuke restait sans cesse vers lui.

Il avait beau avoir toute les filles de la classe après lui,…

Il restait là…

Près de lui…

Naruto fut reconnaissant. Sasuke malgré les critiques…

Malgré les jugements…

Il était toujours là…

Là près de lui.

Sasuke avait fini son réussit.

Naruto, plongé dans ses souvenirs n'a pas entendu la fin de l'histoire.

Mais bon, si Sasuke était devenu ami avec ce Gaara, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux pour lui.

C'est vrai, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Naruto remarqua que Sasuke n'avait pas autrement d'ami…

-Alors, que me veux-tu ?

Demanda alors Sasuke après quelques minutes de silence.

-Oh, je passais juste en ville. Et comme tu m'as dit que tu habitais à Konoha, je me suis dit que te dire bonjours ne serai pas une mauvaise idée.

-Ah et pourquoi ?

-Juste parce que ma sœur allait aussi dire bonjour à son petit copain.

Naruto put entendre un petit rire étouffé venant de sa droite.

Quand il tourna la tête il vit…

Sasuke…

En trient de rire.

Naruto ne se souvient pas d'avoir durant les derniers jours vu Sasuke rire.

Et il ressenti un petit pincement au cœur.

Sasuke riait…

Il riait avec cet autre garçon.

Mais, lui,…

Lui il n'avait pas réussi à le faire rire.

Sasuke, pourtant, cessa bien vite de rire. Il regarda Naruto et vit sur son visage une onde de…

De tristesse dans les yeux.

Bien sur, il retrouva bien vite sa joie mais,…

Mais Sasuke, lui, l'avait bien vu.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Demanda alors Sasuke à Gaara, qui, lui fit un signe de tête approbateur. Sasuke alla donc dans la cuisine.

Il en ressorti quelque minute plus tard avec un plateau dans les mains.

Sur ce plateau, il y avait des jus de fruits et quelque biscuit.

Sasuke déposa son plateau sur la grande table du salon et laissa ses deux invités se servir.

La journée passa bien vite. Sasuke, Gaara et Naruto firent plus ample connaissance et quand l'horloge de la cuisine indiqua minuit, Gaara se leva et prit congé.

Il partait le lendemain à l'heure où le coq chantera.

Sasuke lui dit adieu et referma la porte. En arrivant dans le salon, Sasuke vit une scène tout à fait…

Kawai

Naruto s'était endormi sur le canapé et…

Dormait comme un vrai petit bébé.

Sasuke s'approcha d'un pas de loup et regarda son bel ange dormir.

Il était si beau.

Mais Sasuke remarqua alors que….

Que de la bave coulait d'entre les lèvres si attirantes de Naruto.

Sasuke prit son mouchoir et essuya la bave coulante sur le visage de son ange endormi.

La seule pensé qu'avait eu Sasuke en voyant ce spectacle,…

N'était autre qu'il devait…

Il devait rêver de ramen.

Sasuke juste après avoir mis une couverture sur Naruto,…

Se rapprocha de son meilleur ami et…

Ne se rendant pas conte, Sasuke n'était plus cas quelque centimètre de Naruto…

Sasuke ferma les yeux et…

Et ces lèvres se posèrent sur celle de son ami.

Ces lèvres étaient si….

Si douce.

Elles avaient un goût de miel…

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rester là…

Là, à embrasser cet être qu'il aimait tant.

Il était si bien…

Comme sur un petit nuage…

Il voulait rester…

Rester là…

Là tout près de lui…

Mais sans cri et gare,…

DRING…. Driiiing, dring

Sasuke sursauta.

Ne s'attendant pas à… ça.

Il choppa son téléphone et répondit…

-M'ouais… ?

La voix un peu fatigué, il ne reconnu pas tout de suite qui était au bout du fil.

-Sasuke… ouf, tu es réveillé. Tu pourrais venir m'ouvrir ? J'ai… j'ai oublié mes clé ce matin.

Sasuke se leva, raccrocha et alla à la porte.

En ouvrant cette dernière il lâcha un soupir et laissa entrer son frère.

-Merci… pas encore au lit ?

Demanda alors Itachi en rentrant.

Il fit une pichenette à son jeune frère et alla suspendre sa veste. Pendant que Sasuke répondait d'un thon las…

-Encore heureux pour toi. Si j'avais été au lit, je ne crois pas que j'aurais entendu le téléphone sonner. Et tu aurais dû passer ta nuit dans la rue.

Itachi fit un petit sourire à son frère et pour toute réponse, il monta dans sa chambre. Mais juste avant de monter ces escaliers, il ajouta d'un thon taquin…

-Oh je vois maintenant pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à dormir. Avec un ange dans le salon, c'est vrai que ça t'es difficile.

Et il ria en fermant la porte de sa chambre.

Sasuke grogna un peu avant de retourner vers Naruto.

Il lui remit sa couverture et parti dans la salle de bain.

En entrant dans cette dernière, il vit son frère en sortir. Ce dernier lui fit une caresse sur le haut de sa tête et dit…

-Tu devrais aller au lit, Il est tard. Allez tchao p'tit frère.

Et il disparu dans le couloir qui le menait dans sa chambre. Sasuke fini de faire sa toilette du soir et parti à son tour dans sa chambre.

Mais avant d'être emporté dans ses songes, Il pensa à une tête blonde qui se trouvait juste à l'étage en dessous.

Il finit par s'endormir et laissa more-fée l'emporter vers des rêves bien… Bien doux.

Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla bien tard. Quand il se leva, il vit partir son frère.

Apparemment, il devait avoir reçu un appelle d'urgence et aura dû partir sur le champ.

Sasuke alla se doucher et en ressorti une bonne demi-heure plus tard.

En descendant, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le salon et vit que Naruto dormait encore.

Il eût un doux sourire sur le visage et parti en direction de la cuisine. Il prépara le petit déjeuné et à peine avait-il fini qu'une personne rentra dans la cuisine.

Un grognon retenti en guise de bonjour de la part de Naruto. Il venait tout juste de se réveillé. De toute évidence, les odeurs propagés du petit déjeuné avait dû se répandre jusqu'au salon. Ce qui eût pour conséquence le réveille du petit blond.

Quand Sasuke et Naruto eurent fini de manger, Naruto alla se laver et ils passèrent l'après-midi à regarder la télévision et à jouer aux jeux vidéo.

Quand la soirée fit le bout de son museau, Naruto décida de partir.

Alors que Naruto partait, Itachi arrivait.

Bien qu'Itachi proposa à Naruto de rester pour souper, ce dernier, déclina l'invitation et rentra chez lui.

Mais avant, il fit signe de la main en direction de Sasuke en signe d'adieu.

Ils avaient décidé de se retrouver le lendemain soir chez Sasuke pour partir à la soirée de Sakura.

Voilà c'était le fameux soir.

Sasuke et Naruto s'apprêtait à partir. Mais juste avant de prendre le chemin qui menait chez Sakura, Itachi leur dire au revoir et leur dirent qu'il resterait dans la maison ce soir. Il devait juste passer la soirée avec son ami Deibara et Kizame. Et dit…

-Si vous voulez que je vienne vous chercher vous pourrez m'appeler à la maison. Mais si je ne réponds pas, appelez-moi sur mon natel.

Et pour finir il leurs souhaitèrent une bonne soirée.

Sasuke et Naruto partirent. Ils prirent le bus et arrivèrent juste à l'heure.

Sasuke vit que Naruto ne se sentait pas alèze. Il se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je resterais près de toi.

Naruto lui sourit et ils partirent devant la maison de Sakura.

Quand Sasuke pressa sur la sonnette, la seule chose que pût voir Sasuke ce fut une tête rose lui sauter dessus.

Sakura venait de bondir sur ce pauvre Sasuke. Qui, lui, fit une grimace en remarquant qui venait de lui…

Écraser les pieds…

Car oui, Sakura en sautant sur son bien-aimé, avait malencontreusement écrasé les pauvres pieds de Sasuke.

Sakura s'excusa et prit la main de Sasuke et le tira à l'intérieur. Sakura, comme la dernière fois, ne fit pas attention à Naruto. Et manqua de refermer la porte au nez de ce dernier.

Naruto en rentrant finalement chez Sakura, se sentait assez mal. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place.

Sasuke n'avait toujours pas réussit à se détacher de Sakura qui le tenait de plus en plus fort.

Et pour couronner le tout, Naruto vit qu'une autre fille arriva vers eux et prit l'autre bras de Sasuke.

Maintenant, c'était sûr, Sasuke ne pourra pas se défère de ses deux sangsues.

Naruto alla dans un coin et regarda Sasuke essayer mainte ruse pour s'échapper de ses deux fidèles fans girls.

C'est alors qu'une personne s'approcha de Naruto et vint s'assoir près de lui…

Naruto un peu surpris, regarda la personne qui venait de lui tendre la main en lui disant…

-Salut Naruto… tu te souvins de moi ? Je suis Kiba,… Kiba Inuzuka…

Et c'est là que Naruto sourit. C'est vrai, Naruto avait oublié que Kiba était aussi invité.

Kiba était devenu un ami pour Naruto, il se souvenait que il y a à peine une année, ils étaient les deux cancres de la classe.

Mais cette amitié ne dura pas bien longtemps…

Kiba c'était laissé avoir par les autres et avait fini par devenir comme les autres.

Il avait commencé de le critiquer et un beau jour, il l'avait frappé.

Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment su s'il l'avait fait pour se faire bien voir des autres ou si c'était pour…

-Tu sais,…

Kiba venait de reprendre la parole et regardait Naruto droit dans les yeux et…

-Je regrette beaucoup se que je t'ai fait. J'aimerai…

Kiba hésita un instant avant de continuer…

-J'aimerai qu'on redevienne ami. Après tout, j'ai été un véritable idiot d'écouter les autres.

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Kiba lui demandait pardon et lui demandait de redevenir son ami. Mais…

-Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi veux-tu redevenir ami avec moi ?

-Parce que, parce que… je regrette vraiment ce que je t'ai fait. Et je dois avouer que je t'aime bien.

Naruto eût les yeux ronds. Kiba l'aimait bien…

Mais est-ce que c'était vrai ?

Est-ce qu'i pouvait lui faire confiance ?

Et là, une jeune fille vint vers nos deux amis. Elle avait des cheveux longs et des yeux blancs.

-Ah bonsoir Hinata.

Dit alors Kiba en la prenant sur ces genoux.

Hinata devint toute rouge.

C'est vrai que depuis qu'Hinata sortait avec Kiba elle était moins timide mais restait malgré tout Hinata.

Cette dernière fit un petit signe de la main à Naruto et embrassa Kiba.

Naruto détourna son regard en voyant le…

Le baveux baisé de ces deux là.

Quand Naruto regarda ailleurs, ce ne fit que pour voir Sasuke entrain de se dégager de ces deux fans girl hystérique…

Ce qui, pour Naruto, devint un véritable miracle.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle et eût tôt fait de repérer Naruto.

Ce qui étonna passablement Sasuke, ce fut que Naruto était entouré de deux personnes.

Mais au fond, ça lui faisait plaisir de voir que finalement Naruto avait d'autre ami que lui.

Il vint s'assoir près de lui mais,…

Ils ne restèrent pas bien longtemps tranquilles.

Car bien sur, la plupart des gens renient ici ne savaient pas que Sasuke était revenu à Konoha…

Et comme Sasuke étaient une vrai… vedette, tout le monde voulait venir lui dire bonjour et lui demander pourquoi ils étaient partit depuis si longtemps…

Toutes les filles se jetèrent sur le beau ténébreux et les garçons un peu exaspéré qu'un mec tout à fait comme les autres avait un tel succès au près de toutes les filles. Mais ils étaient quand même heureux de revoir un ancien camarade de classe si soudainement…

Après au moins deux bonne heures, la foule de gens commença à ce disperser.

Sasuke avait répondu aux questions que l'on lui avait posées.

Naruto et lui, pouvaient à nouveau respirer.

Naruto était heureux, même si Sasuke était l'attention de tout le monde, les autres lui avait parlé et lui avait même sourit.

Apparemment. Le fait qu'il se retrouve avec Sasuke changeait bien des choses…

Maintenant, Naruto se sentait bien plus alèze qu'en arrivant. Il souriait de toute ces dents et riait comme pas deux.

Sasuke regardait son ami. Et il affichait un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Son meilleur ami avait enfin été accepté des autres. Et c'était vraiment une très bonne chose pour lui.

Naruto avait enfin des amis.

Et Sasuke savait que sur ceux-là, il pourrait toujours conter sur eux.

Finalement, il n'y avait que seulement deux à trois personnes qui restait à l'écart.

Mais cela ne dérangeait en rien Naruto et Sasuke. Ils étaient heureux. Presqu'autant que quand ils s'étaient retrouver après toutes ses années…

L'important maintenant, c'est que l'on commençait une nouvelle année et qu'il fallait que la vie triste et solitaire que vivaient Naruto et Sasuke, devait finir cette année.

Que pour l'année qui allait bientôt commencer, commence avec la joie et le respet avers les uns et les autres.

La soirée ne faisait que commencer et Naruto et Sasuke avaient retrouvé tous leurs amis.

Amis qui avaient bien mûrit et qui avaient ouvert les yeux. Et qui regrettait d'avoir mis Naruto de côté.

Tout ça,…

Tout ça à cause de la bêtise des gens.

Mais maintenant, c'était fini.

Une nouvelle année, une nouvelle chance et une nouvelle vie commençait pour tous.

La soirée continua sur un bon souper.

Naruto et Kiba faisaient des farces à tout va et…

Au lieu de les enguirlander, tout le monde riait.

C'était bon,…

C'était bon de ce retrouvé…

De pouvoir s'amuser tous ensemble…

De pouvoir rire aux éclats…

Toutes ces choses qui leurs avaient manqué à tout les deux et qu'ils retrouvaient enfin.

Après tout ce temps, tous le monde était heureux de partager cette soirée ensemble.

Enfin, Sakura, elle, n'était pas très heureuse du déroulement de cette soirée.

Et ne supportait pas de voir Sasuke et Naruto être si proche l'un de l'autre. Et en plus pour couronner le tout, les autres l'avaient accepté.

Lui,…

Ce bon à rien,…

Ce garçon…

Ce pauvre minus…

Il avait réussi à être proche de Sasuke…

Alors qu'elle…

Elle, elle n'avait jamais réussit…

Après le soupé, il y avait un jeu de prévu,…

Le but de ce jeu c'était…

Comme le jeu de la bouteille, seulement, au lieu de poser une question, il devait chanter une chanson à celui qui venait de tourner la bouteille…

(Enfin suffit de lire pour comprendre… enfin j'espère… Si vous ne comprenez pas dite le moi…)

Tout le monde était réuni en ronde dans le salon de chez Sakura.

Bien sûr, le joueur avait été choisi au sort et ce fut Kiba qui commença…

Quand il fit tourner la bouteille, il espérait que ça tombe vers Hinata.

Mais malheureusement, la bouteille s'arrêta de tourner vers le cousin de cette dernière, Neiji Hiyuga.

Neiji lança un regard noir envers Kiba et alla plonger sa main dans un petit sac qui ce trouvait sur la table du salon.

Quand il ressorti sa main du sac, il en sortit un petit morceau de papier. Il le déplia et lu…

Puis, il alla sur la scène et prit le micro sous les yeux de tout le monde, et commença à chanter…

**_et c'est dans l'amertume  
que ma journée s'achève  
seule dans mon lit je t'appelle  
encore le répondeur  
et ta voix qui me rappelle  
que c'est mon seul moyen de te dire je t'aime  
j'ai l'impression que l'on n'existe plus  
j'ai peur que tu ne te souviennes plus  
de mon nom de ma voix  
nos envies tous les deux de notre histoire  
je sais que_**

_refrain:  
jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir aimer autant  
j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant  
jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir t'aimer autant  
mais j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant  
mais j'espère simplement que tu comprends_

_si tu savais ce que je vis  
tous les jours toutes les nuits  
déchirée par un vent de peine  
je sais que je t'ai fait mal mais j'ai mal aussi  
j'ai dû tourner le dos a l'homme que j'aime  
je voudrais tant te garder que pour moi  
pouvoir encore te serrer contre moi  
c'est égoïste je le sais  
mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser  
je sais que_

_refrain_

_jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir aimer autant  
j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant  
jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir t'aimer autant  
j'ai choisi de vivre mon rêve d'enfant  
mais j'espère simplement que tu comprends  
j'espère simplement que tu m'attends_

**(Rêve d'enfant de Sh'ym)**

Tout le monde applaudit et Neiji reprit place comme si de rien n'était et fit à son tour tourner la bouteille.

Cette dernière s'arrêta sur sa petite amie Tenten.

La jeune fille eût un sourire et parti, comme précédemment Neiji, tirer un morceau de papier et alla sur la scène.

Et comme pour Neiji tout le monde la regarda chanter. Tenten eût les joues un peu rouge quand elle croisa le regard de Neiji et fut un peu gêné de voir tout ces regards poser sur elle.

Mais quand la musique commença, elle prit un peu plus d'assurance et commença à chanter…

**_Jamais je n'aurais pensé...  
"Tant besoin de lui"  
Je me sens si envoûtée  
Que ma maman me dit: ralentis  
Désir ou amour  
Tu le sauras un jour_**

_J'aime, j'aime  
Tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur  
Tous tes gestes en douceur  
Lentement dirigés  
Sensualité  
Oh stop un instant  
J'aimerais que ce moment  
Fixe pour des tas d'années  
Ta sensualité_

_Il parait qu'après quelques temps  
La passion s'affaiblit  
Pas toujours apparemment  
Et maman m'avait dit: ralentis  
Désir ou amour tu le sauras un jour_

_J'aime, j'aime  
Tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur  
Tous tes gestes en douceur  
Lentement dirigés  
Sensualité  
Oh stop un instant  
J'aimerais que ce moment  
Fixe pour des tas d'années  
Ta sensualité_

_Je te demande si simplement  
Ne fais pas semblant  
Je t'aimerai encore  
Et encore_

_Désir ou amour..._

**(Axel Red pour Ta sensualité)**

Tout le monde resta bouche-bé, Tenten tout au long de la chanson c'était trémousser devant tout le monde et avait fait quelque envieux quand elle avait détaché ces cheveux pour accentuer les paroles de la chanson.

Tenten en passant devant ou plutôt derrière Neiji, elle rougit à un tell poing qu'elle aurait pût faire concurrence à une tomate.

Elle fit tourner la bouteille et ce fut Hinata qui devait aller chanter.

Cette dernière n'osait pas aller, puis Kiba lui fit un clin d'œil et au lieu de s'évanouir, elle alla de pied ferme vers le sac d'où elle tira un autre morceau de papier.

Elle monta les marches de la scène et prit le micro.

Mais seulement, Hinata ne regarda pas les autres mais plutôt le plancher de la scène. Sans doute la trouvait-elle plus intéressante…

**_"Mon cœur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur (x2)_**

_Ca dégouline d'amour,  
C'est beau mais c'est insupportable.  
C'est un pudding bien lourd  
De mots doux à chaque phrases :_

_"Elle est bonne ta quiche, amour"  
"Mon cœur, passe moi la salade"  
Et ça se fait des mamours,  
Se donne la becquée à table._

_Ce mélange de sentiments  
Aromatisé aux fines herbes  
Me fait sourire gentiment  
Et finalement me donne la gerbe !_

_Je hais les couples qui me rappellent que je suis seule !  
Je déteste les couples, je les hais tout court !  
Mon cœur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur (x2)_

_C'est un épais coulis  
Ca me laisse le cul par terre  
Autant de mièvrerie  
Nappée de crème pâtissière_

_"Coucou qu'est ce que tu fais mon cœur ?"  
"La même chose qu'y a une demie heure... "  
"J't'ai appelé y a cinq minutes mon ange mais ça répondait pas... alors j't'ai rappelé... pour la douzième fois de la journée... en niquant tout mon forfait... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais mon adoré ? Ouais je sais on se voit après... Non c'est toi qui raccroche... Non c'est toi... Non c'est toi qui raccroche... Non c'est toi... Non c'est toi... C'est toi ... Bon d'accord je te rappelle... "_

_Je hais les couples qui se rappellent quand je suis seule !  
Je déteste les couples, je les hais tout court !  
Mon cœur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur (x2)"_

**(Anaïs dans mon cœur mon amour)**

Tout le monde était charmé par la chanson que venait de chanter Hinata. Jamais, il n'aurait imaginé que Hinata puisse chanter aussi bien.

Puis, se fut au tour de Hinata de faire tourner la bouteille. Le sort décida que cela serrai Choji…

Ce dernier toujours en train de manger son paquet de chip's alla comme les autres avant prendre un papier et monta sur la scène.

Bien que sa chanson fût parfaite pour lui, il n'en demeurait pas moins que ces phrases étaient coupées par ces chiquements.

**_Un après-midi d'automne  
On avait trouvé un moyen de locomotion  
Alors on est parti à la cambrousse  
Les champs étaient humides et suffisamment acides  
C'était le bon moment pour aller cueillir des champignons_**

_{Refrain:}  
Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! {x2}  
C'est le chant du psylo qui supplie  
Qui joue avec les âmes  
Et ouvre les volets de la perception_

_Il pleuvait beaucoup ce jour là  
Heureusement on avait des capuches  
Et surtout des pochons solides  
Là-bas des vaches nous regardaient  
D'un air complice et détendu  
Y'avait plus qu'à s'y mettre  
Pour assurer la cueillette_

_{Refrain:}  
Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! {x2}  
C'est la chant du psylo qui supplie  
Qui joue avec les âmes  
Et ouvre les volets de la perception_

_Est-ce que c'est un bon?  
Mais non c'est pas un bon  
Car y'a pas de téton  
Et puis il est trop plat  
Il a pas la bonne couleur  
Ne nous décourageons pas  
Ouvrons les oreilles et écoutons_

_{Refrain:}  
Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! {x2}  
C'est la chant du psylo qui supplie  
Qui joue avec les âmes  
Et ouvre les volets de la perception_

_O toi, tu marches comme un canard  
Mais c'est mieux pour le voir  
Oh, putain j'ai mal au dos  
Y faudrait un détecteur  
Tiens voilà un mégot d'pétard  
Ca dois être un très bon champs  
Ou alors y'en a qui sont passés déjà  
Et sûrement qu'ils ont tous raflé_

_C'coin la c'est sûr il est connu  
Putain franchement comment veux-tu  
Maintenant il est trop tard  
On est bien avancé  
On a les pieds tout mouillés_

_Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! {x2}_

_Plutôt que de m'écraser  
Pourquoi ne pas me manger_

_{Reprise 1er couplet}_

_{Refrain:}  
Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi! {x2}  
C'est le chant du psylo qui supplie  
Qui joue avec les âmes  
Et ouvre les volets de la perception_

_Gare à la descente {x3}  
Down down  
Down down  
Bonne chance._

**(Artiste: ****Billy Ze Kick****  
Chanson: ****Mangez-moi! Mangez-moi!)**

Puis, ce fut le tour de Ino de chanter…

**_Dors,  
Et surtout là-haut réveille-toi,_****_REFRAIN :_****_REFRAIN :_**

_Vole,  
Dis toi que d'ici nous on te voit,_

_Cette image que tu as laissée,  
N'est pas celle d'un homme qui n'guérit pas,_

_L'histoire ne fait que commencer,  
Pour toi on continue le combat,  
Mmmmm…_

_Mais nan, Mais nan, Mais nan, Mais nan,_

_Nan,  
On n's'enfermera pas dans le noir,_

_Fort,  
Tu l'as été donc on te le doit,_

_Honte à ceux qui n'ont pas cessé,  
De te nuire et salir les espoirs,_

_Jamais les bras tu n'as baissé,  
On t'entend nous murmurer tout bas,_

_Ca va, j'vous jure, je me sens bien._

_Sous l'amour que tu as semé,  
Poussent « les fleurs de l'éternité »,  
Les hommes s'en vont et viennent,  
Sans vraies raisons mais toi,  
Tu n'es pas venu pour rien,  
Passant ton temps à chérir les autres,  
Aujourd'hui tu es,  
Toujours parmi nous._

_Partie RAP (Harlem) :_

_Chose promise, Chose dure,  
J'te l'avais dit un jour,  
Je t'écrirai un truc,  
Mais tu nous as pris de court,  
On est tous sur l'cul depuis le 30,  
Avec un peu d'retard,  
Maintenant je le chante,  
Je t'aime poto,  
J'te l'ai d'jà dit par texto,  
Une star qu'à demie,  
Car t'as gardé le cœur chaud,  
Claro,  
Karine t'envoie un « Te Quiero »,  
Et ton public me somme de te dire encore Bravo,  
Distributeur de bonheur,  
Je ne retiens de toi que le sacré déconneur gros,  
Les meilleurs partent trop tôt,  
De ton rire se propage un éternel écho,  
C'est la sécheresse dans les yeux de ceux qui t'aiment,  
J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps pour qu'tu reviennes,  
Mais t'es parti,  
Sans pleurs et sans bruit,  
Sur un par terre de fleurs blanches à Chambéry._

_Sous l'amour que tu as semé,  
Poussent « les fleurs de l'éternité »,  
Les hommes s'en vont et viennent,  
Sans vraies raisons mais toi,  
Tu n'es pas venu pour rien,  
Passant ton temps à chérir les autres,  
Aujourd'hui on t'aime,  
Toujours par milliers._

**(Harlem ; Les fleurs de l'éternité)**

Tout en chantant, Ino n'avait cessé de regarder Sasuke, qui, lui, ne la pas regarder une seule fois.

Naruto avait remarqué, comme la plupart, du petit manège de leur camarade Ino. Plusieurs se dirent…

« Et voilà comme par le passé, Sasuke ne la regarde même pas » ou… « T'en mieux, comme ça, ça me laisse une chance de le conquérir… ». Mais Naruto, lui, ce dit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Parce que Sasuke, lui, il était à lui…

Malgré tout, elle a eux pas mal d'applaudissement. Car il fallait l'avoué, elle était difficile.

Puis ce fut au tour de Sakura…

Elle fit un immense sourire quand elle lu quel chanson elle devrait chanter. Elle alla sur le devant de la scène et commença à chanter.

**_ça fait des nuits que je ne dors plus_**Elle avait une jolie voix, il fallait lui accorder ça.

_ça doit faire des vies que je ne survis plus_

_Et ça m'épuise d'être avec toi_

_Et pourtant je reste, c'est à croire que j'aime ça_

_Tu me tue_

_Chaque fois que tu me laisses et que je veux te suivre_

_C'est tout vu_

_Il faut que j'reste loin de toi si je veux survivre_

_Dis moi m'aimerais tu_

_Un peu plus si un jour je cessais de vivre?_

_C'est dément je sais mais dis le moi car j'y penserai_

**  
**Puis, elle regarda Sasuke et croisa son regard.

Son cœur fit un bond et continua à chanter…

**  
_Refrain_**

_Je t'aime quand même_

_Même si chaque jour avec toi me coûte la vie_

_Je t'aime quand même_

_Même si je dois chaque jour en payer le prix_

_Je t'aime quand même_

_J'aime t'aimer Ã en mourir_

_J'aime t'aimer pour en souffrir_

_Je t'aime comme on aime_

_Quand on ne sait faire autrement_

_Je t'aime quand même ..._

_Tu casses en moi ce qui me reste_

_D'un peu de foi et d'envie d'aimer_

_Si ça t'apaise brise-moi encore_

_Je prierai le ciel que je t'aime pas plus fort_

_Tu me tue_

_Chaque fois tu reviens pour enfin me dire_

_Que tu n'en peux plus_

_Je te manque, que sans moi tu vis le pire_

_Un peu plus si un jour je pouvais t'écrire_

_Que tu n'es rien pour moi_

_Que je suis mieux sans toi_

_Car j'y penserai_

_Refrain_

_Même si je t'aime à tort_

_Même quand j'essaye plus fort_

_et encore , et encore..._

_Même si je t'aime à tort_

_Je te le crie plus fort_

_Je t'aime comme on aime_

_Quand on ne sait faire autrement_

_Je t'aime quand même_

_Je t'aime quand même..._

**(Paroles Gage Je t'aime quand même)**

Sakura fini sa chanson et eût beaucoup d'applaudissement. Elle alla faire tourner la bouteille et…

Ce fut au tour de…

Sasuke.

Sasuke alla tranquillement chercher sa chanson et alla tout autant vers la scène. Il regarda alors tout les regards et se racla la gorge. Puis la musique vint tout doucement et…

Tout le monde était abasourdit. Sasuke avait vraiment la plus belle voix qu'un homme pouvait avoir.

Elle pouvait être tout aussi sensuelle par moment que triste et on pouvait entendre un peu de regret dans cette même voix.

Franchement, tout le monde était hypnotise par cette voix.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, non seulement il avait la plus belle voix mais en plus quand il chantait il avait un tell charme que n'importe qui lui aurai sauté dessus.

Et pour couronner le tout, il ne regardait qu'une seule personne tout au long de la chanson,…

Et cette personne n'était autre que…

Sakura…

Non j'rigole,…

C'était autre que Naruto.

**_Mon enfant nue sur les galets  
Le vent dans tes cheveux défaits  
Comme un printemps sur mon trajet  
Un diamant tombé d'un coffret  
Seule la lumière pourrait  
Défaire nos repères secrets  
Où mes doigts pris sur tes poignets  
Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai  
Et quoique tu fasses  
L'amour est partout où tu regardes  
Dans les moindres recoins de l'espace  
Dans le moindre rêve où tu t'attardes  
L'amour comme s'il en pleuvait  
Nu sur les galets_**

**  
**Sasuke regarda alors les autres et commença à bouger de long et large tout en chantant. Tout le monde regardait ce dieu du chant s'en faire aucun bruit…

**  
_Le ciel prétend qu'il te connaît  
Il est si beau c'est sûrement vrai  
Lui qui ne s'approche jamais  
Je l'ai vu pris dans tes filets  
Le monde a tellement de regrets  
Tellement de choses qu'on promet  
Une seule pour laquelle je suis fait  
Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai  
Et quoique tu fasses  
L'amour est partout où tu regardes  
Dans les moindres recoins de l'espace  
Dans le moindre rêve où tu t'attardes  
L'amour comme s'il en pleuvait  
Nu sur les galets  
_**

Là, Sasuke ferma les yeux et continua de chanter tout en bougent légèrement…

**  
_On s'envolera du même quai  
Les yeux dans les mêmes reflets  
Pour cette vie et celle d'après  
Tu seras mon unique projet  
Je m'en irai poser tes portraits  
À tous les plafonds de tous les palais  
Sur tous les murs que je trouverai  
Et juste en dessous, j'écrirai  
Que seule la lumière pourrait...  
Et mes doigts pris sur tes poignets  
Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai_**

**(Je t'aimais, je t'aime, je t'aimerai par Francis Cabrel)**

Tout le monde resta bouche-bé, aussi bien la chanson était belle mais en plus, Sasuke chantait vraiment trop bien et il était sexy et il avait ce charme qui s'emblait naturel…

Quand Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, tout le monde l'applaudit comme une véritable vedette.

Il y eût des cris des applaudissements des bis et j'en passe…

Sasuke retourna vers Naruto et sans dire un mot ni même croiser le regard de son blondinet préférer il fit tourner sa bouteille et…

Et malgré le fait que Naruto se trouvait juste à côté de Sasuke, la bouteille désigna Naruto pour continuer ce jeu.

C'est seulement là que Naruto pût croiser le regard de son meilleur ami.

Et comme si un fil invisible les reliait, il se comprirent en ce simple regard.

Les sentiments que Sasuke avait reflété dans ses paroles, c'était pour lui…

Rien que pour lui…

Et personne d'autre.

Il l'aimait…

Naruto alla à son tour prendre un morceau de papier et alla comme les autres devant la scène.

Et comme pour Sasuke, sa voix s'éleva dans le salon.

Et pour l'étonnement de tous…

Enfin presque…

Naruto avait presque une aussi jolie voix que Sasuke.

Etant donné que Sasuke et Naruto, par le passer, avait chanté ensemble, ce ne fut pas une surprise pour Sasuke d'entendre sa voix.

Mais pour la première fois depuis le début du jeu, Sasuke regarda la personne qui chantait.

Et il vit,…

Que la chanson de Naruto, tout comme la seine juste avant, lui était destiné…

**_Si tu crois un jour qu'je t'laisserai tomber  
Pour un détail pour une futilité  
N'aie pas peur je saurais bien  
Faire la différence_**

_Si tu crains un jour qu'je t'laisserai fâner  
La fin de l'été, un mauvais cap à passer  
N'aie pas peur personne d'autre n'pourrait  
Si facilement te remplacer_

_Oh non pas toi  
Vraiment pas toi  
Parce que c'est toi le seul à qui je peux dire  
Qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir_

_Parce que c'est toi  
Rien que pour ça  
Parce que j'avoue j'suis pas non plus tentée  
D'rester seule dans un monde insensé_

_Si tu crois un jour q'tout est à refaire  
Qu'il faut changer; on était si bien naguère  
N'aie pas peur je n'veux pas tout compliquer  
Pourquoi s'fatiguer_

_Et commence pas à te cacher pour moi  
Oh non, je te connais trop bien pour ça  
Je connais par coeur ton visage  
Tes désirs, ces endroits de ton corps  
Qui m'disent encore_

_Parce que nous c'est fort_

_Parce que c'est toi j'oserais tout affronter  
Et c'est toi à qui j'pourrais pardonner  
Parce que c'est toi  
Rien que pour ça_

_Parce que c'est toi j'voudrais un jour un enfant  
Et non pas parce que c'est le moment_

_Parce que c'est toi  
Je veux te voir dedans_

_J'verrais dans ses yeux tous ces petits défauts  
Parce que parfait n'est plus mon créneau  
Parce que c'est toi  
Parce que c'est toi le seul à qui j'peux dire  
Qu'avec toi je n'ai plus peur de vieillir  
Parce que c'est toi  
Rien que pour ça  
Parce que j'avoue j'suis pas non plus tentée  
D'rester seule dans un monde insensé  
Parce que c'est toi_

**(Axel Red ; Parce que c'est toi)**

Naruto n'avait eût de cesse de regarder Sasuke. Cette chanson était parfaite pour dire ce qu'il pensait envers Sasuke…

Il l'aimait parce que c'était lui…

Parce qu'il était comme ça…

Il l'aimait pour ce qu'il était…

Parce que Sasuke avait été la seule à le comprendre…

Et surtout,…

Il resterait là…

Toujours là pour lui…

Quoi qu'il arrive, il restera…

Naruto retourna à sa place et regarda toujours Sasuke.

Ce dernier ne fit pas attention aux regards qui se posait depuis un moment sur eux deux…

Sasuke et Naruto se regardait et à travers leur regard il se comprenait. Et un sourire naquit sur les deux visages.

Un immense pour Naruto…

Et un peu moins… mais assez grand pour que tout le monde le voit.

Tout le monde applaudit et la soirée continua…

Mais cette fois, ce fut le même jeu mais au lieu des chants,…

C'était des coups secs…

A chaque fois que quelqu'un était désigner, il devait boire un Wiski ou autre…

Bien sur tout le monde… enfin à part ceux qui supportait bien, était fin bourré...

La soirée se termina en entendant les bouchons de champagne péter…

Tout le monde commença à partir. Tous vinrent dire au revoir à Sasuke et Naruto et leur souhaitèrent bonne année…

Mais tous félicitèrent Sasuke pour sa prestation.

Sasuke leur remercia et alla chercher Naruto, qui, c'était cacher derrière le sofa…

Sasuke et Naruto rentrèrent vers trois heures du matin.

Alors que Sasuke retenait un Naruto complètement bourré ils partirent en direction de chez eux.

Mais à peine Sasuke avait fait quelque pas que Naruto vomi sur le trottoir…

Sasuke, légèrement écœuré, continua son chemin…

Mais bien évidemment, Sasuke ne manquant pas de crier sur Naruto…

Puis, ils s'assirent sur un banc pour que Naruto essaye de reprendre ses esprits.

Quand ce fut fait, ils partirent sur le chemin du retour…

Naruto riait de bon cœur et Sasuke, lui, surveillait que ce dernier n'aille pas sur la route.

Malgré l'heure tardive, il y avait pas mal de circulation sur la route.

Et comme Naruto n'avait pas récupéré toute sa tête.

Naruto prit alors Sasuke dans ses bras et lui dit…

-Tu sais Sasuke… je t'aime…

Sasuke fit des yeux ronds mais bien vite il reprit son aire de je m'en foux et continua de marcher…

Naruto suivit Sasuke sans un mot et ils continuèrent leur route un bon moment.

Mais alors que Naruto allait sur la route pour ramasser une boule qu'il venait de perdre,…

Sasuke vit la scène au ralenti et se précipita sur Naruto…

Il poussa ce dernier le plus loin qu'il pût…

Mais pour lui…

Pour lui…

Ce fut différant…

Alors que Naruto se demandait se qui ce passait, Il vit Sasuke…

Le visage inquiet…

Il se sentit projeté au loin…

Mais ce qu'il vit juste sous ses yeux…

Une horreur…

Il n'a rien put faire…

Il la vu…

Lui…

Celui qu'il aime…

Son meilleur ami…

L'être qui lui été le plus cher…

Il ne pouvait plus bouger…

Ses membres refusaient de lui obéir…

Et pourtant…

Pourtant il voulait y aller…

Près de cet être…

Cette personne qu'il aimait…

Mais rien…

Il n'y arrivait pas…

Puis, ne sachant pas comment,…

Il réussit…

Réussit à aller…

A se trainer…

A s'approcher…

De lui…

Là, juste sous ses yeux…

Son…

Son…

Son… meilleur…

Allongé…

Parterre…

Tout ce sang…

Ce sang qui l'entour…

Non…

Non…

NON…

Pas…

Pas…lui…

Sasuke se trouvait allongé sur la route…

Son corps se baignait dans son propre sang…

Il l'avait sauvé…

Sasuke a sauvé Naruto…

Ce fut lui…

Lui… qui prit le coup…

Alors…

Alors que normalement…

Normalement c'était à lui…

A lui de se faire…

De se faire…

De se faire… renverser…

Pas lui…

Pas à lui…

Naruto prit le corps de son ami et là…

Il le vit…

Ces yeux…

Non,…

C'était un rêve…

Non,…

Un cauchemar…

Sasuke…

Il avait les yeux ouvert…

Il disait quelque chose…

Oui mais…

Naruto n'arrivait pas à comprendre…

Il se rapprocha de ce dernier et…

« Je… je t'aime… »

Naruto le serra dans ces bras et lui chuchottait des…

-Sasuke… ça va aller… tu vas aller… ça va aller… Sasuke… ça va aller… ça va aller… Sasuke…

Puis ne cessant de répéter ses mots, les larmes coulaient le longe de son visage…

Il ne s'en rendait pas conte mais les larmes…

Coulaient… elles coulaient pour ne plus s'arrêter.

Puis, une main se posa sur son épaule.

Mais Naruto ne sentit rien…

Trop figé…

Trop choquer…

Trop perdu…

Il avait quitté ce monde…

Il restait là…

Là à bercer Sasuke tout en lui répétant toujours les mêmes mots…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les secours arrivèrent. Ils chargèrent Sasuke sur un brancard…

Cela n'avait pas était facile pour les soigneurs. Car Naruto refusait de leur laisser Sasuke.

Il criait et hurlait de ne pas le séparer de Sasuke..

Mais ce ne fut que qu'en l'un des soignant lui dit…

-Si vous ne le lâcher pas, il va mourir…

Ce mot,…

Ce simple mot…

Lui fit lâcher la personne qui lui était le plus cher…

Sasuke… mourir… non

Puis une voiture arriva et courut vers le lieu de l'accident. Cet homme,…

Ce n'était autre que le frère ainé de Sasuke. Il avait été prévenu par l'un des gendarmes arrivés peu après l'accident.

Il avait vu la carte d'identité de Sasuke.

Et étant donné que le nom de famille Uchiwa était bien connu ce ne fut pas bien dur de trouver le numéro de la maison…

Itachi était blanc comme un mort mais alla quand même vers les policiers et leur demanda comment cela avait bien pût se passé.

Quand il eût une réponse plus que vaque du policier, il ragarda le lieu de l'incident et remarqua une tête blonde un peut plus loin.

Il alla vers Naruto et le prit dans ces bras, mais ce dernier n'eût aucune réaction.

La seule chose qu'Itachi put entendre sortir de la bouche de Naruto c'était ces simples mots qu'il ne cessait de répéter…

-Sasuke… mort… Sasuke…mort…Sasuke…mort…

Et ainsi de suite.

Puis la seule fois où il arrêta de parler c'est parce qu'il s'était évanouie dans les bras du frère de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier le porta vers les soignants et…

Là…

Il le vit…

Son frère…

Plein de sang…

Blanc comme la mort…

Son frère…

Son si jeune frère…

Il était allongé là…

Sur ce brancard…

Inconscient…

Comme…

Comme…

Comme…mort…

Puis plusieurs heure plus tard, Itachi étaient tout les deux devant la porte d'opération. Il était là…

Sans nouvelle de Sasuke…

La seule chose que l'on savait c'était…

« Il risque d'avoir des trouble de la mémoire. Le choc contre la voiture lui à causé un traumatisme… et donc… il est possible que… Enfin qu'il n'y survive pas.

Mais ne vous inquiété pas, il est entre de bonne main. »

Et la réceptionniste partie dans sa salle sans rien ajouter de plus.

Les heures se succédèrent et rien de nouveau.

Itachi ne cessait de tourner en rond. Et jettait de temps à autre vers Naruto, qui, n'était toujours pas remit de son choc.

Il répétait sans cesse …

-Sasuke… Sasuke…Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…

Sans jamais s'arrêter.

Puis, bien des heures plus tard encore, un médecin vint vers eût et ne dit rien en premier temps…

-Sasuke est…

Itachi et Naruto levèrent leur yeux vers lui et…

-Sasuke Uchiwa est…

Mais quoi bon sans ?? Il était… quoi…

Ca va pas de laisser les gens dans une tell attente.

Voilà ce que ce disait Itachi.

Tant dit que Naruto, lui…

Il n'osait écouter…

Par peur…

Peur du resultat..

Peur que Sasuke soit…

Qu'il soit…

-Sasuke Uchiwa est en salle de… réveille.

Quoi ??

En…

En salle…

En salle de…

De réveille ??

C'est vrai ??

C'était bien vrai ??

Il allait se réveiller ??

Itachi et Naruto eurent un immense sourire

Sasuke était en vie…

Il était bel et bien en vie…

La joie et le bien être envieillir nos deux jeune ami.

…

Dans une chambre au troisième étage une personne entra dans cette dernière…

L'infirmière s'approcha de Sasuke et vint s'assoir près de lui.

Puis après avoir expliqué à Sasuke qu'il avait quelque trouble de la mémoire. Mais que cela n'était pas bien grave car il la récupérera bien vite.

Puis elle lui expliqua que le jeune garçon avec lui allait bien. Il n'avait eût que des bleus grâce à lui.

Ainsi que son frère et Naruto restaient à l'hôpital pour…

Mais Sasuke n'entendit pas la fin car il sombra dans un sommeille sans rêve.

…

Sasuke ne pouvait plus attendre, il devait y aller.

Mais… le doute lui prenait le ventre. Il avait peur, peur de…

Il ne savait pas de quoi il avait peur mais la seule chose qu'il savait en ce moment c'est… c'est qu'il devait y aller… et vite sinon…

Et est puis pourquoi partir ?

Même si cela n'avait pas été comme il l'avait souhaité, il se retrouvait là…

Après tout, il n'en pouvait rien au fond. Pourquoi était-ce à lui de payer les pots cassés ?

Pourquoi, oui…

D'ailleurs, comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Comment tout ça avait-il put arriver ?...

Le blanc…

C'était le trou noir dans sa tête. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui c'était passé.

Plus le temps passait plus il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de se qu'il lui était arrivé. Le noir… le blanc, puis le noir à nouveau.

Mais bon sens, que c'était-il passé.

Pourquoi il se retrouvait là ?

Comment il était arrivé là ?

Et pourquoi il lui semblait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose ?

Ou plutôt,… quelqu'un.

Mais qui… ?

Pourquoi… ?

Comment… ?

Toutes ces questions lui trottaient dans sa tête depuis trop longtemps à son avis.

Il se trouvait dans cette pièce bien trop blanche pour lui. Dans cet immeuble qui lui donnait l'envie de vomir.

Et toutes ces odeurs qui… qui lui donnait le vertige.

Ou était-ce tout simplement parce qu'il avait dans la bouche se tuyaux ? Et qu'il ne pouvait rien dire ni même rien bouger.

Mais que lui était-il arrivé ?

Un accident… oui surement….Mais quoi ?

Il avait beau se creuser la cervelle le seul résultat qu'il pouvait ressentir c'était un mal de tête qui devenait de plus en plus violent…

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit un bruit très agacent sur sa droite…

Une machine… c'était une vulgaire machine qui lui cassait les oreilles.

Plus le temps passait plus il commençait à s'énerver.

Mais pourquoi ?

Il ne savait pas, mais il était sur qu'il fallait qu'il parte. N'importe où mais loin de ces choses qui lui semblait familière et en même temps si loin.

Il en avait marre de rester là sans rien pouvoir faire. Sens bouger…

Il remarqua que sa fenêtre de sa chambre était entre-ouverte. Et il put sentir une légère brise du mois de janvier lui caresser le visage.

Une impression de solitude lui vint …

Une sensation d'abandon et de…

De simple manque.

Il lui manquait quelque chose.

Quelque chose mais quoi ?

Puis sous ses yeux,… une ombre.

Une ombre lointaine et pourtant elle paraissait si proche…

Qui était-ce ?

Une personne ?...

Un objet ?...

Un animal ?...

Un paysage ?...

Il ne pouvait le dire. A chaque fois qu'il croyait reconnaitre cette… ombre, il sentait que la réponse lui filait entre les doigts.

Mais bon sang. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir…

Se souvenir… mais oui… c'était ça.

Il devait avoir perdu la mémoire…

Mais pourquoi ?

Comment ?

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Sens cesse ses questions… Ces questions sans réponse.

Mais…

Cette ombre,… elle lui paraissait familière et même…

Il lui semblait même qu'il la connaissait.

Mais… comme d'habitude il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de cette ombre… Enfin à la remettre en place.

Après bien des minutes passées, Sasuke se lassait de se poser autant de question. Surtout qu'au finale, il ne se souvenait jamais de rien.

Ni du pourquoi…

Ni du comment…

Ni de quoi que ce soit…

Il se retrouvait comme délaissé. Comme si le monde dans lequel il se trouvait lui paraissait bien loin…

Mais non,…

Il se trouvait bien là.

Là dans ce lit.

Dans cette chambre.

Dans cet hôpital.

Dans cette sensation qui ne le quittait pas…

Cette impression d'être seul…

Seul au monde.

Sans personne pour l'aider.

Laissé pour conte. Il ne pouvait plus…

Il ne voulait plus rester ici.

Dans cette pièce que lui donnait une certaine envie de…

De pleurer.

Pleurer pour cette solitude qui l'entourait…

Qui l'étouffait…

Qui le rendait malade.

Il fallait qu'il sorte.

Qu'il sorte quoi qu'il advienne.

S'il restait plus longtemps dans cet endroit, il ne pourrait pas survivre.

Mais,…

Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Quelque chose le retenait dans ce lit.

Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir.

…

Il ne pouvait pas bouger, et donc,…

Et donc,…

Il ne pouvait pas… Ne pouvait pas sortir de cet enfer.

Car oui, pour Sasuke, cet endroit ressemblait à un enfer pour lui.

Il était prisonnier.

Prisonnier de cet hôpital.

Cet hôpital que sentait tellement mauvais.

Une vraie puanteur se faisait sentir.

Une odeur de…

Une odeur de médicament.

Cette odeur lui pourrissait les narines de son nez.

Et cette couleur sur les mures, …

Une couleur qui le flashait.

Qui lui donnait mal à la tête.

Sa tête…

Ill avait mal…

Tellement mal…

A un tel poing qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait…

Que sa tête allait exploser…

…

Puis un bip résonna dans ses oreilles.

Un bruit désagréable.

Comme si…

Comme si une bombe allait exploser.

Mais malgré se bruit, Sasuke ressenti une présence.

Une douce présence juste à côté de lui.

Mais de qui cela pouvait bien être…

Sasuke fini par ouvrir les yeux et une lumière l'aveuglant.

Et il dut vite fait refermer les yeux…

Cette satanée lumière lui avait fait mal.

Puis, à force de fermer et de rouvrir les yeux, Sasuke réussit à distinguer quelque chose vers lui.

Cette ombre…

L'ombre qu'il crut avoir aperçu il y a à peine quelques heures maintenant.

Cette ombre qui lui semblait si loin tout à l'heure,…

Elle lui paraissait maintenant si…

Si proche.

Cette personne,…

Car oui, cette fois…

Cette fois il en était sur,…

Cette personne était une personne qui…

-Salut.

Dit alors la personne juste au dessus de Sasuke.

Cette voix, cela lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

Mais quoi ?...

Cette voix, elle était si…

Si indéfinissable.

Une voix qui pourtant…

-Alors,… enfin réveillé ?

Elle avait l'air d'être plutôt…

Plutôt gêné.

Cette personne,…

Elle lui semblait devenir de plus en plus claire.

Là, le cœur de Sasuke loupa un battement…

Cette personne, elle avait…

Elle était si…

Si…

Elle ressemblait à un ange.

Un bel ange descendu du ciel.

Comme pour…

Comme pour le libéré de ces ténèbres.

Même si il se trouvait dans une pièce blanche, il ne pouvait plus supporter cet endroit.

Mais cette personne juste là,…

Elle allait pouvoir la sortir de là.

Il en était sur.

Cette personne s'approcha de Sasuke et lui chuchota…

-Je suis heureux de te revoir Sasuke… et surtout en vie.

Cette voix…

Elle lui réchauffait le cœur.

Une voix si douce…

Si belle…

Si rassurante…

Si paisible…

Si calme…

Si proche…

Cette voix,…

Elle la reconnaitrait n'importe où.

La voix de cette personne…

Cette personne…

Il était si heureux de la revoir.

Même si son nom ne lui revenait pas…

Cette personne lui procurait de la sécurité.

Quand Sasuke voulu lui répondre mais sa voix resta bloquer.

Bloquer par ce tuyau dans sa bouche.

-Tu sais Sasuke, tu m'as bien fait peur.

-…

-Et tu sais… Naruto s'en veux.

-…

Naruto ? S'en vouloir ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas lui qui…

-Tu sais, j'ai beau lui dire que ce n'est pas sa faute il ne m'écoute pas.

Oh Naruto,… comment peux-tu croire que c'est de ta faute.

Tu es fou….

Mais je…

Toc, Toc, Toc

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit.

Et je vis l'être que j'aime le plus au monde.

Il a l'air fatigué…

Ce garçon…

C'est son meilleur ami…

Son ami de toujours…

Et il le resterai à jamais.

Une tête blonde s'avança dans la pièce mais gardait la tête en bas. Après avoir croisé le regarde de Sasuke, Naruto, ne put s'empêcher de baissé sa tête face à son meilleur ami.

Mais il ne prononça pas un mot.

Il vint rejoindre Itachi juste au côté de Sasuke.

Il s'installa sur une chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit de Sasuke.

Ils restèrent là sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Juste un regard suffisait pour…

Pour savoir ce que pensait l'autre.

Bien des minutes se sont écoulé ainsi.

Jusqu'au moment où,…

Où la porte s'ouvrit suite à un petit coup sur la porte.

Une infirmière vint les prévenir que Sasuke allait devoir subir une intervention pour lui retirer ses tuyaux sur tout le corps.

Naruto et Itachi approuvèrent. Itachi donna une pichenette sur le front de son petit frère avant de pouffer de rire tout en sortant de la chambre de Sasuke.

Sasuke qui en avait l'habitude fronça juste les sourcilles avant d'entendre son frère rire et le voir quitter sa chambre en levant la main comme signe d'au revoir.

Naruto, lui, n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre. Mais finalement comme c'était le temps des adieux, Il s'approcha de Sasuke et lui chuchota juste dans l'oreille…

-Sasuke… je t'aime…

Et sans un mot de plus il partit en courant la tête baissée de la chambre de Sasuke.

Sasuke n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Et le temps qu'il comprenne se qui venait de se passer, Naruto était déjà parti.

Itachi attendait Naruto dans le couloir de la chambre de son petit frère. Quand ce dernier sorti, il était rouge comme une tomate et parti vers la sorti de l'hôpital.

Mais Itachi le retint par le bras et lui demanda…

-Alors, tu lui as dit ?

Naruto tête toujours baissée fit oui de la tête.

Itachi sourit et lâcha Naruto. Ce dernier courut se réfugier dans les toilettes publiques.

Itachi lui avait crié comme quoi il l'attendra dehors.

Itachi s'apprêtait à partir quand une infirmière, plus précisément celle qui était venu dans la chambre de Sasuke il y a peux de temps. Elle l'interpella et Itachi se retourna.

Ne craignant qu'il y aille un problème avec son frère.

-Monsieur, il me faudrait une signature de votre part.

Puis réfléchissant une seconde elle rajouta…

-Vous êtes bien le frère ainé du jeune garçon de la chambre trois-cent dix ? Monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Demanda l'infirmière tout en rougissant.

Itachi rassuré qu'il n'y aille aucun problème avec son frère fit un sourire et répondit…

-Oui c'est bien moi. Je suis le frère ainé de Sasuke et par conséquent, je suis aussi son tuteur. Il vous faut une signature c'est ça ?

Fit Itachi d'une voix assez suave mais qui montrait malgré tout un thon de soulagement.

L'infirmière ne put que faire un signe de tête et lui tendit une feuille sur laquelle il demandait une signature du responsable de Sasuke Uchiwa pour l'intervention qui devait avoir lieu se soir.

Itachi prit la feuille et alla la signer. Il la redonna à l'infirmière qui partit en direction de la chambre de Sasuke.

Itachi alla dehors et attendit un certain blond, qui, ne tarda pas à arriver.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il partir chez Itachi.

La soirée allait être longue.

…

Le lendemain, Naruto et Itachi partirent en direction de l'hôpital.

Ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit.

On leur avait dit que le fait d'enlever les tuyaux du corps de Sasuke ne serrai pas dangereux, mais il pouvait y avoir des risques.

C'est ainsi qu'en arrivant dans l'hôpital tout le monde pouvait voir les cernes qui ornaient le tour de leurs yeux à tout les deux.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la réception ce fut une jeune femme du nom de Shitzune qui leur transmit que Sasuke était encore en opération.

Mais qu'il sortirait bientôt.

Itachi et Naruto partirent en salle d'attente. Ils restèrent là pendant une bonne petite heure avant que Naruto ne se lève.

Itachi lui posa un regard interrogateur à Naruto qui comprit la question muette et dit simplement…

-Je vais prendre l'air. J'en ai pas pour longtemps je reviens dans deux minutes.

Itachi acquiesça d'un signe de tête et regarda Naruto partir du coin de l'œil.

Dehors, l'air était frais. Ce qui était plutôt normal vu que c'était l'hiver. Naruto ce promena derrière l'hôpital.

C'était un petit parcours de différent exercice à accomplir.

Quand Naruto arriva devant le chemin il put y voir le nom de cet endroit.

Sur le petit écriteau il y avait écrit d'une couleur automnale…

Le parcours du pavions

Naruto se souvenait qu'un jour avec Sasuke il l'avait fait alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans.

Mais à peine en n'avait il fait les cinq premier qu'ils c'étaient effondrés. Et après ils n'avaient plus eu vraiment l'occasion de le refaire.

Sasuke était parti et sans lui, il n'avait plus eu envi de le faire.

Car sans lui,…

Jamais,…

Non jamais il n'aurait pu le faire seul.

Parce que s'il avait réussi à le faire seul…

Jamais il n'aurait pu se le pardonner.

Et puis,…

Sans Sasuke ça ne valait pas la peine de faire ce parcours.

Sans lui,…

Sans lui, il n'aurait pas eu le plaisir de le faire.

Ni même de le finir.

Sans lui, rien ne valait la peine.

Naruto resta quelque minutes devant le parcours et finalement,…

Il se décida à aller retrouver Sasuke.

Sasuke,…

Il espérait qu'il n'y aura pas de complication.

Quelque seconde plus tard, Naruto arriva dans l'hôpital et parti vers la réception, n'aillant pas vu Itachi. Il se dit que Sasuke devait être sorti de la salle d'opération.

-Excusez-moi…

Dit Naruto en arrivant à la réception.

-Oui,…

Demanda Shizune en relevant la tête de ses documents. Mais elle ne put continuer sa phrase que Naruto la coupait déjà.

-Sasuke… ?? Où est Sasuke ?

Demanda Naruto. Il avait peur, peur qu'il y aille un problème.

Car il venait de sentir son estomac se noué.

Et ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Shizune un peux inquiète regarda ses archives et vit que Sasuke venait d'être transféré.

-Alors,… ?

Demanda Naruto de plus en plus pressé. Son impression que quelque chose n'allait pas devenait de plus en plus grande.

-Oui,… Sasuke se trouve en salle de réveille…

Mais avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase Naruto partait déjà dans le couloir.

Shizune lui cria alors…

-Deuxième étage chambre deux-cent trois.

Naruto marchait de plus en plus vite et fini par arrivé devant les ascenseurs.

Il s'avança et appela l'un des ascenseurs en pressant sur le bouton de gauche.

Sa peur devenait de plus en plus forte à mesure que les secondes passaient. Une peur sans nom…

La peur…

La peur de perdre quelqu'un…

De perdre quelqu'un qui nous ai cher.

Une minute plus tard, l'ascenseur fini par arriver et Naruto ne perdit pas un seconde. Il pénétra dans l'ascenseur presque en courant. Il pressa sur le bouton du deuxième étage.

Il le pressa bien dix à vingt fois avant que l'ascenseur ne ferme les portes pour le transporter vers Sasuke.

Même si habituellement l'ascenseur allait bien vite,…

Cette fois çi,…

Il paraissait mettre un temps infini pour arriver au deuxième étage.

La peur continuait à s'accumulée.

Et Naruto en avait presque l'envi de vomir.

Vomir cette pression que ne cessait de se multiplier.

Jamais au part avant il n'avait ressenti ça…

Même quand Sasuke avait faille mourir quand ils étaient plus jeune…

Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça aussi fort.

Part le passer il n'y avait eu qu'un petit pincement au cœur ou un nœud à l'estomac…

Mais rien d'aussi fort…

Mais c'est vrai que la douleur n'allait pas encore aussi loin que pendant l'accident d'il y a déjà quelque semaine maintenant.

L'ascenseur fini part s'arrêter au deuxième étage et les portes s'ouvrir bien trop lentement pour Naruto.

Aussi,… Il se précipita au dehors au plus vite et courut dans un long couloir.

Un couloir qui paraissait ne jamais finir…

Puis,…

Finalement,…

Naruto arriva enfin devant cette porte…

La porte derrière laquelle Sasuke devait se trouver.

Naruto,…

La main tremblante….

Réussit à attraper la poigner de la porte.

Il avait peur,…

Peur de découvrir quelque chose…

Quelque chose qui…

Quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Et c'est en prenant une grande bouffer d'air que Naruto ouvrit la porte…

La première chose qu'il vit, c'était…

Une lumière aveuglante.

Il dut fermer les yeux pour ensuite essayer de les rouvrir pour voir quelque chose…

Ce quelque chose c'était…

C'était des tâches noires devant ses yeux.

Mais peut à peut elles disparaissaient.

Les yeux de Naruto s'habituèrent à la lumière du jour.

Naruto s'avança dans la pièce mais quelque chose clochait…

C'était comme une impression mais il lui s'emblait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose dans cette chambre…

Quelque chose d'important.

Une chose unique au monde et surtout…

Unique pour lui…

Alors qu'il arrivait au premier lit, il ne vit qu'une personne d'un certain âge. Elle avait un bandage sur la tête.

De toute évidence, cette personne n'était pas Sasuke.

En s'avançant encore de quelque pas, il put voir une tête blonde dépasser du duvet. Naruto continua son chemin. Mais arrivé au dernier lit, il n'y avait personne.

Plus il avançait et plus la panique l'envahissait.

Arrivé en face du lit blanc,…

Naruto avait les mains qui tremblait, une peur,…

Cette peur qui le tenait depuis qu'il était revenu dans cette hôpital, le faisait de plus en plus tremblait.

La peur lui donna même une envi…

Une envi de pleurer…

De pleurer sans jamais s'arrêter.

Comme si…

Comme quand Sasuke était parti du jour au lendemain.

Tout en tremblant et en sentent les larmes tomber le long de ses joues. Il sorti de cette chambre et referma la porte d'un coup.

Enfin, il était sorti de cette pièce.

Cette pièce qui lui était vide…

Vide…

Il n'y était pas…

Il ne la pas vu…

Il n'était pas là…

Sasuke…

Sasuke n'était…

Il n'était pas… là

Naruto s'appuya contre le mur blanc de l'hôpital.

Ses larmes continuaient de couler…

Ses larmes qui le faisaient se suffoquer.

Qui le faisait souffrir…

Il avait mal…

Si mal…

Son cœur se serrait…

Il le serrait à un tell poing que…

Qu'il avait l'impression…

L'impression que… qu'il…

Qu'il allait…

Qu'il allait mourir de cette souffrance.

Cette souffrance qui ne saissait de monter en lui.

Cette douleur lui donnait… lui donnait l'envi de…

Une envi de vomir…

De vomir toute cette douleur qui ne cessait de…

De le faire pleurer…

Il voulait pleurer, pleurer toute ça peine…

Mais cette peine,…

Pourquoi…

Pourquoi il ressentait cette peine au fond du cœur ?

C'est à ce moment là qu'une main se poser sur son épaule.

Naruto releva sa tête et…

Et il vit une personne,…

Il ne la voyait pas très bien à cause des larmes qui continuaient de couler.

-Naruto,…

Mais avant que la personne juste en face de Naruto ne finisse sa phrase, ce dernier c'était jeté dans les bras du garçon qui venait de lui poser la main sur son épaule.

-I-Ita-Itachiiii…

Naruto n'arrivait pas à prononcer le nom en entier tellement il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer.

Itachi, un peu surpris, ne le repoussa pas et le laissa pleurer un moment avant que ce dernier s'arrête par manque de larme…

-Ca va aller Naruto…

Naruto, toujours dans les bras d'Itachi, ne répondit pas mais bougea légèrement sa tête pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait et qu'il pouvait continuer.

Itachi prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler…

-Naruto, tu dois savoir quelque chose à propos de Sasuke…

A ce nom, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson. Sasuke…

Que lui était-il arrivé…

Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans la chambre…

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put arriver à son amour…

Naruto ne dit rien mais écoutait avec intention le frère ainé de son meilleur ami…

-Sasuke a…

Itachi fit une petite pause avant de reprendre. Ce qui, pour Naruto, était un vrai supplice…

-Sasuke a eu une petite complication durant son opération…

Naruto senti son estomac faire un bond et la peur, qui avait légèrement disparu revint aussi vite qu'elle était venu la première fois.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Mais silencieusement.

Naruto s'accrochait de plus en plus à Itachi. Itachi était, pour Naruto, le seul soutien qu'il pouvait avoir.

Itachi, lui, reprit une bouffer d'air avant de continuer péniblement son explication…

-Il,… Il a fait une chut durant l'opération.

Là le sang de Naruto se glaça.

Une chut…

Sasuke ?...

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont réussit à le ramener à temps.

Naruto fut soulagé de savoir qu'il allait bien…

Mais pourquoi il lui fait des peurs pareilles…

Mais…

Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose non…

Pour qu'Itachi aille autant de peine à parler… ?

Sasuke doit avoir un problème mais lequel ?

Naruto ne supportait plus ce suspense…

-Et… ?

Demanda alors Naruto.

Il avait la voix tremblante et une voix qui montrait son inquiétude, sa peur… sa peur pour Sasuke. Il voulait savoir. Mais au fond de lui il n'avait pas envi… Pas envi de découvrir l'horreur qui était arrivé à son Sasuke…

Itachi, sentent bien que Naruto voulait savoir, il se racla la gorge et fini sa phrase dans un murmure…

-Il a perdu sa voix.

Le cœur de Naruto fit un bond avant de s'arrêter quelque seconde.

Sasuke…

Son Sasuke…

Il avait…

Il avait perdu sa voix. ?

Cette voix,…

Si belle…

Si séduisante…

Ainsi,…

Il n'entendra plus jamais la voix de son Sasuke.

Mais au fond de lui, Naruto, était soulagé.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, il avait cru que Sasuke était…

Qu'il était…

Il était… mort.

-Alors,… il… il est… il… il…n'est…. Il n'est…. N'est pas…Il n'est pas mort… ?

Finit par dire Naruto dont le soulagement et les larmes se faisaient sentir dans ces quelques mots.

-Non… bien sur que non.

Dit Itachi à moitié surprit et soulagé.

Soulagé que Naruto le prenne aussi bien.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi puis, Naruto se détacha d'Itachi et le regarda…

-Mais… Sasuke,… il est où ?

Itachi fut surpris mais n'en montra rien. Il sourit et dit simplement…

-Dans la chambre numéro deux-cent trois… je pensais que tu avais demandé à la réception.

-Mais si…

Mais bien sur que si.

Mais…

Il y avait été.

Mais…

Sasuke n'y était pas.

Itachi vit le doute et l'incompréhension envieillir le visage de Naruto. Et cru comprendre.

-Allez viens, ça chambre est au bout du couloir.

Naruto de plus en plus hagard, regarda Itachi avec des yeux ronds.

-Et la chambre ?

Itachi le regarda et pour toute réponse pointa son doigt vers le numéro de la chambre juste derrière Naruto.

Ce dernier tourna la tête et vit…

Chambre deux-cent un.

Naruto tout d'abord étonné devint rouge comme une tomate et baissa la tête par honte.

Itachi eut un petit sourire et prit la main de Naruto pour l'amener dans la chambre de Sasuke.

Et cette fois-ci, la bonne.

Quand Itachi et Naruto entrèrent dans la chambre, Sasuke se trouvait assit dans son lit.

Il était entrain de manger son petit déjeuné.

Quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir il ne réagit pas tout de suite.

Mais quand il vit son frère entrer dans sa chambre, il eut un sourire sur les lèvres. L'aillant déjà vu tout à l'heure, il était bien content de le revoir revenir. Se sentant un peu seul dans cette grande chambre.

Même si cette chambre était la chambre de réveille, Sasuke se retrouvait seul. Les autres personnes qui se trouvaient là juste avant avaient été transféré dans une autre chambre privée.

On lui avait dit qu'il pourrait rentrer à la maison dans la fin de soirée. Il avait encore quelque teste à faire avant de retrouver sa maison.

Son frère vint s'assoir près de lui et lui murmura…

-Naruto est derrière la porte et n'ose pas entrer.

Sasuke eut un sourire encore plus grand quand il entendit le nom de son ami. Mais ce fit un peu moins quand il entendit qu'il n'osait pas entrer dans sa chambre.

Itachi eut un visage doux en voyant ainsi changer les expressions de son jeune frère. Comme ils étaient depuis des années ensemble, il pouvait comprendre Sasuke sans problème. Un simple regard suffisait pour le comprendre.

Mais pour Naruto ?...

En serra-t-il de même ?

Tell était la question d'Itachi.

Mais au fond, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Il savait bien que ces deux là se comprenaient bien assez. Même si parfois les choses évidentes pour lui ne l'était pas pour eux.

Puis après plusieurs minutes passez, Naruto fini par rentrer dans la chambre.

La seule chose qu'il vit quand il y pénétra fut…

Sasuke.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que l'un ou l'autre ne décident de bouger.

Ce fut Naruto qui commença à s'avancer. Puis au fur et à mesur, les pas de Naruto se firent de plus en plus rapide.

Puis il se mit à courir les quelque pas qui le séparait de Sasuke.

Il se jeta sur ce dernier et le serra dans ces bras.

Enfin,…

Après tout ce temps,…

Il pouvait enfin,…

Se…

Se toucher ??

Non, il pouvait enfin se retrouver ensemble. Après ces longues semaines d'attente. Ils pouvaient enfin s'enlacer et se sentir bien.

Même si Sasuke avait perdu sa voix, Naruto avait réussi à comprendre ce que Sasuke voulait lui dire…

« _Enfin,…_

_Enfin je te revois…_

_Mon amour._ »

Sasuke et Naruto restèrent là pendant bien des minutes. Et pour eux, cela leurs étaient complètement égal.

Le temps importait peu pour eux, du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Et cette fois, la promesse qu'ils c'étaient faite, ne fut pas brisé.

Ils resteraient ensemble pour toujours quoi qu'il arrive.

Et même si Sasuke avait perdu sa voix, cela ne changerai rien pour eux deux.

Itachi regardait ce petit spectacle attendrissant de son frère et de son ami avec un sourire bien en évidence.

Le soir, ils rentrèrent tous ensemble dans la demeure des deux dernier Uchiwa.

Ils passèrent la meilleure soirée du monde depuis l'accident de Sasuke. Ils restèrent éveillés bien longtemps pour fêter le retour tant attendu de Sasuke.

* * *

Fin de la deuxième partie… Bon voilà, pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, Ne s'étonne plus de rien avec moi... Enfin, voilà, j'espère comme toujours que tout n'est pas mauvais et que cette suite vous a bien plu.

Je vous dis en attendant la suite, Bonne soirée et à la prochaine.

Amicalement Tina-chou


	3. L'amour estil vrai? Partie 1

**L'amour est-il vrai**

**_**

**_**

Résumé de la deuxième partie de l'histoire;

C'est ainsi qu'après la fête chez Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke retraient tranquillement quand une voiture faille écraser Naruto. Et c'est à ce moment là que Sasuke intervient pour bousculer Naruto et recevoir le choc de la voiture à sa place.

Suite à l'accident, ce dernier a perdu la voix suite à une opération qui a « mal tournée ».

Et voilà la suite.

* * *

Chapitre dernier…

Dans un petit village du nom de Konoha se trouvait trois jeunes gens. Ils se trouvaient dans une demeure bien paisible et calme.

Mais dans le jardin couvert plus précisément se trouvait un jeune garçon. Il avait les cheveux de noir de jet et ses yeux de la même couleur reflétaient une beauté incomparable.

Il se trouvait là, dans sa demeure bien grande en compagnie de son jeune frère et du meilleur ami de ce dernier.

Tout les trois venaient de finir leur déjeuné. C'est alors que l'aîné des trois jeunes hommes se leva et alla emmener la vaisselle à la cuisine.

C'est ainsi que ne restèrent plus que les deux plus jeunes.

L'un des deux commença à parler.

Il avait une peau bien bronzé malgré la saison de froid. Il portait une espèce de pyjama orange sur lui. Mais se qui mettait tout de même la clarté de ses cheveux aussi doré que le soleil ainsi que de ses yeux d'un bleu pure et claire.

Près de lui se trouvait la réplique exacte du garçon qui venait tout juste de partir.

Il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Seulement ce dernier avait les cheveux un peu plus long que son frère. Et il ne procédait pas de cicatrise sous ses yeux.

Mais se qui le rendait le plus beau du trio était sans nul doute son corps d'athlète et de son visage un peu plus fin de celui d'Itachi.

Mais ce jeune garçon bien que ce soit une bombe humaine, il avait depuis environ un mois, perdu une chose bien importante dans sa vie.

Suite à un accident de la route, mais plus précisément à cause d'une opération qui avait suivi, il avait perdu la capacité de parler.

Cela faisait depuis deux semaines que Sasuke avait pu revenir à la maison. Pendant environ trois semaines, il avait dû passer divers tests et de contrôles. Il avait pût rentrer pour deux jour chez lui après l'accident mais dût retourner à l'hôpital juste après. Les médecins ne comprenaient pas vraiment comment une telle chose avait pu arriver.

C'est ainsi qu'après de nombreux contrôles, de radios, et de médicaments, Sasuke avait forte heureusement pût retourner chez lui.

Ce jour là, personne n'avait osé prononcer le moindre mot. Même Naruto n'avait rien dit. Il était resté un peu en retrait et regardait à peine Sasuke.

Il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami.

Après tout, c'était lui qui avait été sur cette route.

Mais ce fût Sasuke qui avait reçu le choc de la voiture.

Naruto ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Sasuke regardait son ami qui après un bon déjeuné avait prévu d'aller courir.

C'est alors que ce dernier se tourna vers lui et lui beugla un…

-Eh Sasuke, je suis sur que tu vas venir avec moi.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Même si Sasuke ne pouvait plus lui répliquer, ce dernier avait trouvé une meilleure solution.

Au lieu de l'écrire sur une des feuilles de son calepin qu'il ne quittait plus, il préféra se lever et…

… Et infligea un immense coût sur la tête blonde de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier plongé dans ses paroles n'avait pas fait attention à l'approche de Sasuke. Et il ne pût éviter le coup.

Après bien des minutes à se lamenter, Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke.

Ce dernier était retourné s'assoir sur l'une des nombreuses chaises du jardin.

Naruto pendant une fraction de seconde, ne pût s'empêcher de se dire…

« Même s'il n'a plus de voix, il reste le même que j'ai connu. Mais,… ».

-Eh vous deux, venez voir.

Le frère aîné de Sasuke fit son apparition à l'entrée du jardin et faisait signe aux deux autres de le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Naruto fit un saut au plafond et Sasuke se leva et alla rejoindre son frère. Il ne fit même pas attention à Naruto.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Sasuke regarda son frère d'un œil interrogatoire.

Ce n'est que quand Naruto arriva vers les deux frères qu'Itachi se donna la peine de répondre à la question muette de Sasuke…

-Regardez…

Itachi pointa du doigt la télévision qui ce trouvait dans un coin de la cuisine.

Nos deux jeunes amis tournèrent la tête et regardèrent.

« Nous vous rappelons que cette attraction ne serra ouverte que durant trois jour. Ainsi les dates seront… le treize, quatorze et quinze février uniquement. Elle serra ouverte pour tous. Bien que le dirigent, Monsieur Pein, nous avait dit il y a de cela deux jours, Que l'attraction a été créé pour les amoureux.

Mais cela est maintenant confirmé, l'attraction du mois est ouverte pour tous et toutes les personnes du village.

Nous reprenons sur les différents meurtres qui se sont multipliés durant ces dernières semaines et… »

Naruto et Sasuke s'échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner tout les deux vers Itachi qui venait de finir la vaisselle.

Tout deux avaient bien compris le manège d'Itachi. Après tout, c'était toujours lui qui les laissaient seul. En prétextant une excuse bidon du stil…

Laver la vaisselle

Récurer

Aller faire un tour en voiture pour s'aérer la tête. Alors qu'il se trouvait dans le petit parc de Konoha non loin de chez Sasuke.

Et même une fois, il avait prétendu vouloir rester seul pour les laisser seul. Lui, il était parti dans la maison de campagne qui se trouvait à l'autre boue du village dans la montagne.

Et voilà que maintenant il voulait qu'ils aillent dans ce parc fait pour les amoureux.

-Il est tombé sur la tête ça ne peux qu'être ça.

S'étaient dit tout les deux en ce retournant vers le concerné.

Ce dernier ne fit pas vraiment attention à la tête que faisaient nos deux amoureux et passa sans rien dire.

Il s'installa tranquillement sur l'un des canapés du salon et ouvrit l'un des bouquins posés sur la petite table basse du salon.

Sasuke et Naruto s'échangèrent un regard et par un signe de tête confirmatif de Sasuke.

Naruto et lui allèrent dans le jardin. Ils revinrent peu de temps après avec une idée derrière la tête…

Ils approchèrent discrètement du frère aîné de Sasuke. Et ils vinrent derrière le dos de ce dernier.

Naruto avait au préalable prit un sot, mais non pas un sot d'eau.

Il y avait à l'intérieur de la colle.

Sasuke, lui, portait un sachet de petite plume.

Tout les deux avaient préparé leur vengeance et maintenant il allait payer.

Mais au moment où Naruto voulu verser la colle sur Itachi se dernier se leva.

Sasuke en voyant ça bouscula Naruto, mais malheureusement, le sot de colle se déversa sur Sasuke.

Et le petit paquet de plume que tenait Sasuke, s'envola et toutes les plumes se déversèrent sur Naruto.

Mais comme Sasuke se trouvait juste en dessus de lui, c'est lui qui reçu la plus grande quantité de plume.

C'est ainsi que Naruto et Sasuke se trouvaient l'un sur l'autre et en prime de la colle et des plumes sur tout le corps.

C'est à se moment là qu'un rire retenti dans le salon.

C'était Itachi qui s'était levé et avec le bruit de la chut s'était tourné vers nos deux amis.

Sasuke regarda son frère plutôt surpris avant de tourner la tête vers Naruto.

Ce dernier riait lui aussi.

Au point même qu'au bout de quelque seconde, il faille s'étouffer. Mais non pas de rire mais à cause d'un Sasuke indigner.

Ce dernier essayait de l'étrangler.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'Itachi réussit à séparer nos deux amis.

Sasuke lançait des regards noirs envers Naruto, mais gardait un fin sourire sur son visage. Seul trace de son amusement.

Tant dit que Naruto avait recommencé à rire de plus belle.

Itachi, lui, regardait nos deux amis et fini par rire lui aussi.

Voire un Sasuke couvert de colle et de plume avec un Naruto identique, c'était pas tout les jours qu'on pouvait le voir.

Quelque heure plus tard, Sasuke et Naruto redescendaient les escaliers. Sasuke toujours un peu de mauvaise humeur de la blague ratée et Naruto toujours en trient de rire de la tête que faisait Sasuke.

Ce qui valu une bonne claque sur l'arrière de la tête.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas Naruto de continuer de rire. Ce qui lui valu un regard noir de Sasuke.

Ce qui étrangement fit arrêter Naruto de rire.

C'est ainsi quand ce quatre février. Nos amis passèrent un après-midi plutôt calme.

Dans dix jours, c'était la st-valentin.

Itachi, lui, avait prévu de passer ce jour avec sa petite amie.

Ca avait laissé tout le monde sur le cul quand Itachi revint un jour à la maison avec une jeune fille.

Tout le monde savait que l'aîné des Uchiwa était gay.

Mais ce jour là, tous furent surpris que le grand frère de Sasuke puisse sortir avec une fille.

Mais cette fille n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était la fille d'un célèbre producteur de cinéma.

Cette fille ressemblait assez à Sakura. Mise à part qu'elle avait les cheveux brun.

Itachi l'avait présenté à Sasuke il y a de cela environs trois semaines.

Cette fille s'appelait Karin.

Karin était ce que l'on peut dire un peu excitée sur les bords.

Bien qu'elle soit même à certain instant surexcité, elle avait un don.

Un bon de percevoir la présence des gens malsains et des gens au cœur pure.

Mais elle ne l'utilisait que si cela était nécessaire. Sinon elle laissait ses dons de côté.

Le lendemain matin, Itachi appela Sasuke. Ce matin, était un nouveau jour d'école. Mais pour Sasuke, c'était son premier depuis l'accident.

Itachi n'avait pas voulu que Sasuke reprenne directement les cours. Il préférait que Sasuke s'habitue à sa nouvelle 'vie'.

Il voulait être sur que Sasuke n'aurait aucun problème pour ses cours et envers les autres élèves.

Mais apparemment, Sasuke avait insisté pour y retourner le plus vite possible.

Itachi avait prit un professeur particulier pour qu'il ne perde pas le fil.

C'est ainsi que Sasuke se préparait pour aller à l'école avec Naruto qui l'attendait devant chez lui.

Sasuke venait tout juste d'arriver en compagnie de Naruto devant les grilles de l'école que déjà toutes les filles du bahut vinrent à leur rencontre.

Rencontre vite interrompu par un le surveillant. Ce dernier avait reçu l'ordre d'amener le nouveau à la directrice de l'école. Ce que fit l'homme qui se trouvait là.

Sasuke avait demandé par écrit si Naruto pouvait l'accompagner. Ce que ne refusa pas le surveillant.

C'est ainsi que Sasuke et Naruto partirent en direction du bureau de la directrice. Naruto ne cessait de chuchoter des phrases à son meilleur ami.

-Tu verras, elle a l'aire d'être jeune mais en réalité, c'est une vieille de cinquante balais. Mais elle est plutôt bien conserver c'est vrai…

Sasuke écoutait déballer toutes les infos de l'école par Naruto. Mais arrivé devant les escaliers, Naruto ne fit pas attention et se fracassa sur les trois premières marches.

Sasuke l'aillant bien vu venir ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Et vit son meilleur ami s'étaler comme un plouf dans les escaliers. Sur son visage on pouvait voir un fin sourire. Et pour Naruto, cela ne voulait dire qu'une seul chose.

Sasuke avait fait exprès et riait sous cape de son 'accident'.

Après quelques jurons de la part de Naruto, le surveillant et nos deux amis repartirent en direction de la directrice.

Enfin arrivé devant la porte, le surveillant les laissa devant la porte et leur dit…

-A bientôt. Je vous laisse entrer seul. Je dois retourner surveiller les autres.

Sasuke et Naruto s'échangèrent un regard et finalement, Sasuke fini par toquer à la porte.

Mais personne ne répondit.

Sasuke écrit alors quelque chose sur sa feuille et la tendit à Naruto. Qui se dernier avant de répondre eut un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi elle ne répond pas ?

-C'est surement qu'elle dort ou alors elle est en trient de boire du saké.

C'est alors sans prévenir que Naruto ouvrit la porte à la volé et entra sans aucune gène dans le bureau. Naruto avant d'entrer, avait prit la main de Sasuke et l'amena de force avec lui.

Sasuke légèrement étonné de l'attitude de son ami ne fit pas attention au fait que Naruto lui tienne la main.

En entrant, Naruto ne se gêna non plus pas de crier un…

-Salut la vieille tu dors encore…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, un objet non identifier vint à la rencontre de nos deux jeunes amis. Ce qu'évita de justesse Sasuke.

-Ne m'appelle plus la vieille espèce de petit morveux.

C'est alors qu'elle allait rechercher sa chaise, précédemment lancé sur Sasuke et Naruto, qu'elle remarqua alors Sasuke.

-Oh, c'est toi le nouveau c'est ça ?

Sasuke ne pouvant pas répondre fit un simple geste de la tête.

-Bien, tu serras dans la même classe que ce mal poli juste à côté de toi. Moi je suis la directrice de cet établissement. Et je te souhaite la bienvenue. Tu feras la connaissance de tes nouveaux camarades d'ici quelque minute. Naruto, je te laisse faire visiter à notre nouvel élève tout l'établissement. Sasuke, j'espère que tu te plairas dans cette nouvelle école et que tu ne prendras pas exemple sur ton camarade ici présent.

Sasuke fit un signe de tête et écrivit quelque chose sur son bloc note…

-Je vous remercie Madame. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je saurais me débrouiller. Et je surveillerais mon ami.

Tsunade prit le carnet dans ses mains et eut un sourire aux lèvres. Elle regarda alors Sasuke et…

Sans faire attention au fait qu'elle soit directrice…

Au fait que Naruto se trouvait là…

Au fait que Sasuke ne si attendait pas…

Ni même à la réaction de se dernier…

Tsunade prit alors Sasuke dans ses bras et lui chuchota…

-Tu sais,… je t'aime bien.

Et aussi inattendu que l'accolade, Tsunade…

Tsunade lui prit le menton et lui déposa un baisé sur le front.

C'est alors que la cloche sonna.

Sasuke ne si attendant absolument pas ne réagit pas du tout. Ce n'est que quand la cloche de l'école sonna que ce dernier reprit ses esprit.

-Bon, allons dans votre classe. Sinon vous allez avoir des problèmes.

Puis, comme si de rien était, Sasuke, Naruto et Tsunade allèrent en direction de la classe de nos deux amis.

Sur le chemin, Tsunade répétait les règles fondamentales de l'établissement.

Quand ce fut fait, Tsunade se tourna alors vers Naruto.

-Je conte sur toi pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien et aussi…

Tsunade se rapprocha de plus en plus de la tête blonde de Naruto.

-… Et surtout, ne fait pas de bêtise.

Naruto fit un immense sourire et regarda Tsunade. Et tout en se frottant l'arrière de son crane il dit…

-C'est d'accord. Ne vous inquiétez pas… la vieille.

C'est à ce moment qu'une veine fit son apparition sur le front de la directrice.

Mais c'est avec un grand contrôle de soi, que Tsunade fit comme si de rien était. Elle toqua alors à la porte et entra en entendent le entré du professeur.

-Bonjours monsieur Orochimaru, je vous amène votre nouvel élève.

Elle fit alors signe à Sasuke de venir. Ce que fit ce dernier.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouvel élève. Et ce fit des chuchotements qui s'ensuivirent.

Mais très vite étouffé par les filles de la classe.

Ce ne fut que quand Tsunade leva la main pour réclamer le silence que tout le monde ce tut de suite.

-Je vous présente Sasuke Uchiwa. C'est l'élève qui aurait dû vous rejoindre en début de trimestre, mais il n'a pas pu à cause d'un accident…

Sasuke remarqua que Naruto avait baissé la tête en entendant le mot accident.

-… qui s'est produit en début d'année. Mais je conte sur vous tous pour apporter votre aide à votre nouveau camarade.

-Merci madame la directrice. Nous aiderons au mieux Sasuke Uchiwa. N'est-ce pas ?

Fini par demander Orochimaru en se tournant vers sa classe.

Tout le monde acquiesça et tournèrent à nouveau leurs regarde vers Sasuke.

La directrice reprit la parole en ne faisant pas attention à Orochimaru.

-Bien, une dernière chose avant que je ne retourne au bureau. Tout d'abord, Sasuke Uchiwa suite à son accident ne peut plus parler. Alors je vous demanderai de bien vouloir l'aider au mieux et surtout je ne veux pas entendre de moquerie à ce sujet.

A la dernière phrase de Tsunade, son thon se fit plus dur et sec. Mais bien vite elle reprit son calme et continua…

-Bon, je dois vous laisser maintenant.

Elle se tourna alors vers Sasuke et Naruto et leur dire à voix base…

-S'il y a le moindre problème vous me le dite. Et surtout, j'aimerai que Naruto reste à tes côtés Sasuke.

Fit-elle et levant un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

Naruto fit un sourire mais attendait la réponse de Sasuke. Qui, ne fut pas très réjouie de cette idée, mais fit un signe de tête pour dire « oui ».

Et Naruto fit de même en regardant Tsunade dans les yeux.

Cette dernière acquiesça et se tourna à nouveau vers la classe.

-Bon, j'aimerai que Sasuke, tu sois vers le milieu de la classe. Et par la même occasion, Naruto tu te mettras à côté de lui.

Puis, suivant ses paroles, elle commença à changer la position de toute la classe.

Quand tout fut fait, elle prit congé et laissa la classe aux mains du professeur de biologie monsieur Orochimaru.

Mais au moment où Orochimaru voulu reprendre son cours, la cloche sonna et mit fin au cours de biologie.

Tous partirent en dehors de la classe.

Mais au moment où Sasuke accompagné de Naruto voulu sortir à son tour…

Orochimaru l'interpella et demanda de la rejoindre à son bureau.

Sasuke fit la tête de l'emmerdeur et se tourna finalement vers son professeur.

Tout en ce demandant…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ? »

Arrivé devant Orochimaru, Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux et ne prêta pas attention à la lueur soudaine de son prof.

Sasuke ne fit pas attention à se que Orochimaru lui disait. La seul chose qu'il retenu, c'était…

-… alors, je te demanderai de venir faire des cours de rattrapages.

Sasuke avait vaguement hoché la tête et parti en direction de la sortie de la classe. Où il y retrouva Naruto quelque mètre plus loin.

-Alors ???

-…

-Il t'a demandé quoi ?

-Sasuke-Kuuuuuunnnnnnnnn

-Oh Sakura-chan…

Sakura ne fit même pas attention à Naruto. Et même en arrivant vers Sasuke, Sakura manqua presque de faire tomber Naruto parterre.

-Sasuke-Kun, tu veux bien venir manger avec moi pour le déjeuné ??

-…

Sasuke ne fit pas plus attention à elle que elle à Naruto.

Il reparti sans un mot en direction de la sortie. Vite rattrapé par Naruto.

-Eh Sasuke…

-…

Sasuke continua son chemin sans attendre Naruto.

Mais alors qu'il se trouvait à l'entrée, il se stoppa un instant avant de continuer à nouveau.

Grace à la halte de Sasuke, Naruto pût facilement rattraper son ami.

La journée se termina tranquillement.

Sasuke et Naruto s'apprêtèrent à sortir de l'enceinte de l'école quand…

-Monsieur Uchiwa,…

Sasuke et Naruto se retournèrent et virent alors arriver le professeur de biologie.

Naruto fit une grimace et Sasuke resta sans expression devant le manque de classe du prof de bio.

Ce dernier avait des vêtements absolument horribles. Et quand il courrait c'était encore pire.

-… monsieur Uchiwa, je crois vous avoir demandé de venir aux cours de rattrapage il me semble, non ?

-…

Sasuke fit semblant de réfléchir et au moment où il voulut lui faire un quelconque signe,…

Un clackson de voiture raisonna dans toute la cours de l'école.

Sasuke, Naruto et Orochimaru ainsi que toutes les personnes étant à proximité de là se tournèrent vers la voiture en question.

C'est dans une magnifique voiture rouge de sport qu'on pût voir un jeune garçon sortir de la dite voiture.

Itachi venait de sortir de la voiture flambant neuve et alla à la rencontre de son petit frère et de son ami. Quand il vit l'homme qui se trouvait à côté des deux jeunes, Itachi le reconnu tout de suite.

Cet homme était la pire crevure quand puisse rencontrer dans cette école.

Itachi se retrouva vers son frère et lui dit…

-Bon, tu viens p'tit frère ?

-Euh excusez-moi monsieur, mais ce garçon a encore des cours de rattrapage avec moi à faire.

-Ah oui ? C'est vrai ça ?

Demanda alors Itachi en ce tournant vers son frère et son ami.

Sasuke fit non de la tête et Naruto dit ou plutôt cria…

-Non mais tu nous prends pour qui ? On n'a pas besoin de cours en plus nous.

Et il se mit à rire.

Itachi se tourna alors vers Orochimaru et lui dit simplement…

-Eh bien, monsieur, je vous salut. Et comme vous l'avez entendu, mon frère et son ami ne voyant pas l'utilité de vos cours. Alors, ils ne viendront pas,… voir jamais à vos cours. Et mon frère n'en a pas besoin, il a eût les meilleurs résultats lors de son examen d'entrée. Alors je vous demande de bien le laisser tranquille. Ou sinon vous aurez à faire à moi.

Itachi se détourna alors du professeur de biologie et partit en direction de sa voiture très vite suivi par Sasuke et Naruto.

Orochimaru resta planté dans la cours de l'école jusqu'au moment où la voiture rouge disparut de sa vision au détoure d'une rue.

Le reste de la semaine se passa bien.

Sasuke et Naruto restaient toujours ensemble et nuent plus aucun souci face à Orochimaru.

Le week-end se passa tranquillement et sans trop de problème. La semaine débuta tranquillement,…

Enfin presque. Mise à part que Naruto se fit coller par Anko pour avoir mit un ballon péteur sur sa chaise avant le cours. Et Kiba dût faire trente pompes au cours de gym avec Gai pour avoir répliqué lors de sa sortie de phrase habituelle avant le début du cours.

Voilà la dernière journée avant le week-end. Mais qui dit week-end dit aussi st-valentin…

C'est ainsi que quand Sasuke ouvrit son casier ce matin là,…

Une avalanche voir même une montagne de lettre lui tombèrent dessus.

Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Naruto en voyant la tête de Sasuke lorsqu'il pût enfin réussir à sortir la tête du tas de lettre d'amour de ses admiratrices.

Quand le cours de français commença, Sasuke, lui, ce trouvait encore dans le corridor à essayer de remettre ses lettres dans son casier.

Mais n'y arrivant pas, il préféra tout simplement les mettre à la poubelle.

Quand il arriva enfin dans sa classe, le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé.

Sasuke alla s'assoir comme si de rien était à sa place et écrit un petit mot à Naruto…

« -Pourquoi le prof n'est pas encore là ? »

En bas de la page il y avait écrit…

«- Ecris-le-moi s'il te plait »

Naruto lu le mot et griffonna alors…

« C'est normal, Kakashi est toujours en retard. Une fois, il n'est même pas venu en cours. En prétextant… J'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil. Alors que c'était en plein milieu de l'après-midi. »

Sasuke en lisant ça ne fit aucune expression mais regarda par la fenêtre et commença à rêvasser en attendant l'arrivé du professeur en retard.

Naruto, lui, regarda un moment Sasuke et finalement, il commença à discuter avec Kiba des prochaines bêtises qu'ils pourraient faire au professeur de mathématique.

Quand finalement une bonne demi-heure passa, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et laissa passer le professeur de français.

-Euh excusez-moi les enfants, mais j'ai croisé un chat et…

Kakashi ne fini pas sa phrase car personne ne fit attention à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Et même que la bonne moitié de la classe n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était arrivé.

C'est seulement quand il arriva devant son bureau que tout le monde regarda le professeur de français.

Et comme si de rien n'était, Kakashi commença son cour et ne le termina pas car la cloche sonna un quart d'heure plus tard.

La journée se termina en pas de cours pour Naruto et Sasuke, enfin surtout pour Sasuke.

Toutes les filles libres de l'école avaient décidé de faire de Sasuke son valentin.

Résultat, Sasuke devait semer toutes les filles folles bingues du bahut.

Sasuke et Naruto arrivèrent finalement complètement essoufflé devant la porte de chez Sasuke.

Il avait fallu courir à travers tout le village pour pouvoir se débarrasser de toutes ses filles. Et surtout de Sakura. C'était la plus coriace avec son amie blonde nommé Ino.

C'est en pouffant de rire qu'Itachi servit le souper ce soir là.

Naruto lui avait raconté toute la mésaventure de l'après-midi pour Sasuke et lui.

Itachi avait fini son travail plus tôt que d'habitude, alors il avait pût se joindre à Sasuke et Naruto pour le souper. C'est vrai qu'après ces cours du matin, Itachi allait travailler dans une entreprise, qui plus tard serra la sienne et à son nom.

La soirée se termina avec un film d'horreur.

Naruto complètement terrorisé resta dormir chez Sasuke et Itachi.

Sasuke lui avait préparé un lit dans la chambre d'ami qui se trouvait à côté de la sienne.

Durant cette nuit là, Naruto vient déranger Sasuke une bonne dizaine de fois.

Quand Sasuke en eût marre, il laissa Naruto dormir avec lui dans son lit.

C'est ainsi que ce termina la nuit du vendredi treize du mois de février.

La journée de la st-valentin commença enfin. La journée des amoureux débuta pour certain avec un champ de fleurs à leur pied pour d'autre avec un petit déjeuner et pour d'autre avec le réveil qui sonne pour partir travailler.

Mais pour Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki, cette journée se débuta avec…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ce crie réveilla toutes les personnes du cartier encore endormi, alors que pour un garçon, ce cri fut la dernière chose qu'il pût entendre. Car ce cri lui a percé les deux tympans.

Naruto ce trouvait assis tout en sueur dans son lit. Il ne fit pas attention à Sasuke juste à côté.

Naruto, alors qu'il reprenait gentiment ses esprits, reçu un immense coût sur la tête venant depuis son dos.

C'est à moitié dans les vapes et avec une immense bosse sur la tête que Naruto se retourna pour voir, pour la première fois de la journée son ami.

Qui, avait un air de tueur dans les yeux.

Naruto ne comprenant pas, se frotta la tête et d'un aire innocent dit…

-Mais enfin,… qu'est-ce qui te prends Sasuke. J'ai pourtant…

Mais il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà il se retrouvait à moitié assommé par Sasuke.

Qui après avoir vu son ami s'étaler parterre, prit son calepin et lui lança en pleine tête.

Puis, comme si de rien était, il partit dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clé.

Laissant seul Naruto dans la chambre.

Ce dernier prit tant bien que mal le carnet que lui avait lancé Sasuke à l'instant.

Il lut ce qui lui avait écrit et…

« ESPECE DE DOBE »

Naruto ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui c'était passé mais fini, lui aussi, par aller s'habiller et alla déjeuner.

En bas, il retrouva Sasuke entrain de déjeuner tranquillement à la table où se trouvait son frère Itachi.

Naruto s'installa lui aussi à la table et mangea son petit déjeuné.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant ce petit déjeuné. Seule la musique de la radio de la cuisine laissait une mélodie douce et apaisante s'installer dans ce silence.

Naruto écouta la fin de la chanson.

Aujourd'hui était un jour où l'on pouvait demander des dédicaces et des chansons pour la personne aimée.

« Le prochain titre est pour un garçon nommé Sasuke Uchiwa. Un message nous ai parvenu avec le titre de la prochaine chanson…

Pour toi mon amour de toujours, je suis à toi à jamais toi ma source de vivre, ma lumière dans les ténèbres, mon rayon de soleil.

Je t'offre mon cœur et mon âme pour toi mon amour.

Et voici le titre de la prochaine chanson ; L'amour du jour

Joyeuse St-Valentin… »

Sasuke avait bien entendu, un message d'amour depuis la radio ?

Mais ne fit rien, il continua de manger comme si de rien était.

Itachi regardait son jeune frère comme si il ne c'était rien passé. C'est vrai que pour Sasuke cette journée allait être une dure étape dans sa vie de beau mec.

Itachi commença à débarrasser le déjeuner tout en disant en passant à Sasuke…

-Eh ben, tu en as de la chance Sasuke, un message pour toi venant de la radio. Ca doit te faire plaisir…

Itachi tout en allant en direction du lave-vaisselle remarqua que Sasuke avait tiqué à sa dernière phrase.

Naruto ne prononça pas un mot et regardait avec un certain amusement dans les yeux en voyant ces deux frères se quereller gentiment.

Sasuke, Naruto et Itachi écoutèrent la chanson sans un mot de plus…

**A force d'avoir les yeux plus grands qu' le ventre****paisinnaitré****  
A coût d'absence de trop loin trop souvent répétée  
Je me suis perdu entre nous deux  
Quelque part au fond de nous deux****Ouououh**** juste encore...  
Un peu me mélanger****r'virer**** de bore  
Alors, recommencer à zéro  
Refaire chambre à part  
De remarcher sur le monde sur un fils d'amour  
C'est devenu trop difficile dit croire****Ouououh****, juste encore  
Un peu me mélanger****Ouououh****, juste encore****Ouououh****  
Me mélanger.**

Aussi grand qu'un village entier  
J'ai un beau près  
A force de plus savoir vraiment quoi, vouloir  
Je pense, encore un peu à toi

A coût de mot malade qui vive, dans leur pensée  
De l'être jaunis par de vieux rêve

T'es encore love  
Je sais plus trop quoi penser de moi  
Et s'que j'suis devenu depuis  
Ou de s'que j'étais avant toi

J'ai mal à l'amour du jour  
Mal entre temps aux alentours  
A tous que j'pourrai prendre  
Comme roue de secoure  
Je pense juste encore un peu à toi

C'est devenu trop facile de

Il y tellement de monde à aimer  
Autour de moi

Des fois je n' sais plus trop où m'embarquer

Un soir j'm'endors en m'en délivrent rêvant  
Que demain, me réveil un peu moins rêveur

T'es encore love  
Je sais plus trop quoi penser de moi  
Et s'que j'suis devenu depuis  
Ou de s'que j'étais avant toi

J'ai mal à l'amour du jour  
Mal entre temps aux alentours  
A tous que j'pourrai prendre  
Comme roue d'secoure  
Je pense, encore un peu à toi

T'es encore love  
Je sais plus trop quoi penser de moi  
Et s'que j'suis devenu depuis  
Ou de s'que j'étais avant toi

J'ai mal à l'amour du jour  
Mal entre temps aux alentours  
A tous que j'pourrai prendre  
Comme roue d'secoure, je pense  
Encore un peu à toi

Un peu me mélanger

A la fin de la chanson, tout le monde avait fini de manger.

Sasuke faisait une tête de six pieds de long, Naruto regardait Sasuke en écoutant la radio un peu dans la lune et Itachi regardait, lui, nos deux ami se chercher du regard sans jamais y arriver.

C'est au moment où Itachi allait faire quelque chose que le narrateur de la radio reprit avec…

-Voilà donc la fin de cette jolie chanson interprété par Kain. Personnellement je n'en ai jamais entendu parler mais c'était une très jolie chanson.

Bon continuons avec un nouveau message, qui nous vient de… Sakura Haruno pour… tient, Sasuke Uchiwa. Eh bien, monsieur Sasuke, vous avez un succès fou. Quelle chance.

Bon ce message dit… Pour toi mon beau ténébreux, un chocolat en or. Pour toi mon amour d'enfance, je te donne mon cœur. Pour toi, mon prince charmant, je te bonne ma couronne. Pour toi, pour toi je te donne ma vie. Oh toi mon amour, aimes-moi en retour.

Nous continuons avec la chanson suivante… Prisonnière de ton amour interprété par la chanteuse, Soumia

Le jour se lève **  
****Comme dans un rêve****  
****Je sens tes caresses me donner la fièvre****  
****De ton doux baiser****  
****Mon corps attisé****  
****J'ai réalisée****  
****Que je serai toujours****Prisonnière de ton amour****  
****Je refuse la grâce****  
****Prisonnière de ton amour****  
****Que je suis bien coupable****  
****Prisonnière de ton amour****  
****Et tellement si fière****  
****Prisonnière de ton amour****  
****D'avoir conquis ton cœur****Je prie si fort ****  
****A tout ceux qui juge****  
****Pas de regrets je veux qu'on m'accuse****  
****Et que leur décision sois sans condition****  
****Et qu'il prononce un mot****  
****Rien qu'un seul mot****Prisonnière de ton amour****  
****Prisonnière de ton amour****  
****Aime moi encore****  
****Prisonnière de ton amour****  
****Aime moi encore****  
****Prisonnière de ton amour****  
****Plus fort****  
****Prisonnière de ton amour****  
****Eh hey****  
****Prisonnière de ton amour****  
****Prisonnière de ton amour****  
****Prisonnière de ton amour****  
****Encore****  
****Plus fort****  
****Tu as captivé mon âme,****  
****Soumis mes états d'âme****  
****Je veux sous ton charme que tu me désarme****Prisonnière de ton amour****  
****Prisonnière de ton amour****  
****Je t'aime****  
****Prisonnière de ton amour****  
****Je le suis oh yeah****  
****Prisonnière de ton amour****  
****Baby, baby****  
****Prisonnière de ton amour****  
****Prisonnière de ton amour****  
****Prisonnière de ton amour****  
****Prisonnière de ton amour****  
****Aime moi encore**

-…

-…

-…

Sasuke et Naruto s'échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire pour l'un et de sourire pour l'autre.

-Bon, je dois aller prendre ma petite amie vous venez avec moi ?

Demanda alors Itachi après le fou rire de Naruto.

Sasuke regarda son frère et prit son calepin posé sur la table. Il y écrit en vitesse quelque chose et le tendit à son grand frère.

Qui, un peu surpris et un peu intrigué prit le calepin de son jeune frère et y lu…

« -Tu le fais exprès ??? »

Itachi releva la tête et regarda d'un air étonné et interrogatif son petit frère, qui, le regardait un peu de travers. Mais ne lâcha pas son regard d'Itachi.

Itachi rendit son calepin à son frère et dit simplement…

- Je ne vois pas.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir et gribouilla quelque mot et lui tendit pour la seconde fois son carnet…

« -Tu te fou de moi… »

-Non pas du tout. Mais je vous emmène de gré ou de force.

Sasuke lui lança un regard assassin et se lava pour disparaitre dans le couloire du salon.

Naruto ne comprenant pas interrogea du regard Itachi. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire et lui dit tout simplement…

-Va te préparer. On va sortir.

Naruto, sans vraiment comprendre alla en direction du salon pour rejoindre Sasuke. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

Mais arrivé dans le salon, Sasuke n'était plus là.

Naruto alla dans la pièce suivante en pensant voir Sasuke devant la bibliothèque et y chercher un livre pour occuper son esprit.

Mais surtout pour ne pas tuer son frère.

Mais là non plus Sasuke n'y était pas.

Quand il allait sortir de la pièce, il entendit un petit bruit venant de l'extérieur.

Naruto courut vert la fenêtre, mais au moment où il voulu ouvrir la fenêtre pour s'y penche afin de mieux voir…

La voix d'Itachi se fit entendre à l'étage.

Naruto fit un saut au plafond et alla à toute vitesse vers la provenance de la voix.

Arrivé dans la chambre de Sasuke,…

Son cœur rata un battement.

Là…

Devant lui…

Se trouvait Itachi…

A genoux…

Vers Sasuke qui…

Lui,…

Se trouvait…

Parterre inconscient.

Naruto accourut vers Sasuke et manqua de trébucher sur Itachi. Mais, il réussit à remanier sa chut et se retrouva auprès de son meilleur ami.

Itachi tenait son petit frère dans les bras et le souleva. Tout en disant à Naruto d'un ton sérieux et sans discussion...

-Naruto, ouvre le chemin on l'amène à l'hôpital.

Naruto s'exécuta sans discuter aux ordres d'Itachi. Encore un peu à la masse, il descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

Quand Itachi se trouva devant la porte il demanda d'une voix un peu plus douce…

-Tu peux prendre mes clés s'il te plait. Oh et aussi, ouvrir la portière de derrière.

Naruto ne perdit pas une minute et alla ouvrir et chercher les clés.

Dans la voiture, Naruto tenait Sasuke fermement dans ses bras en ayant l'esprit tout embrouillé.

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Comment Sasuke avait pu avoir un malaise ? Et pourquoi ça lui arrive maintenant ? Comment ça a pu arriver ? Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Sasuke ?

Toutes ces questions sans réponse lui tournaient en tête et surtout son inquiétude pour Sasuke enfin pour son meilleur ami… ou peut-être plus… ne le lâchant pas.

Il fallait au moins dix à quinze minutes pour arriver à l'hôpital.

Itachi roulait vite mais ne pouvait pas accélérer plus. Car s'il le faisait non seulement il aurait un retrait de permis et une amende bien salé. Mais surtout, Sasuke ne lui pardonnerai pas de faire un accès de vitesse pour lui.

**Flash-back**

(Sasuke et Naruto étaient petits…)

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Dans une campagne nous loin de Konoha, se trouvait deux enfants plus un jeune homme dans une voiture bleu. Mais cette voiture dépassait le cent à l'heure.

Les deux enfants mort de peur et ' l'adulte ' se marrait comme un fou.

Quand finalement l'un des deux enfants réussit tant bien que mal à articuler quelque chose de sensé entre quelque crie de peur…

-Dit… aaaaaahhhhhh…. Grand frère… tu… tu… peux… aaaaahhhh… freiner… ererererer…

Itachi freina et se retourna vers les deux enfants à l'arrière complètement effrayé.

-Alors les jeunes ? Ca vous remet en place hein ?!

Pour toute réponse, Itachi reçu un regard noir de son frère et pour Naruto, ce dernier sorti de la voiture pour aller vomir son diner…

-Sasuke regarda son ami sortir en courant de la voiture. Mais se tourna vite du regard vers son frère aîné.

-Ca va pas de conduire comme un cinglé ?

Itachi eût un sourire de vainqueur en regardant Sasuke dans les yeux…

-Ben tu vois, j'avais raison…

Sasuke durant quelque seconde ne sût plus quoi dire et vira légèrement au rose…

- Je n'vois pas.

Dit ce dernier en tournant la tête avec un air boudeur mais toujours avec une rougeur sur les joues.

Itachi sourire tendrement en voyant la scène que faisait son petit frère. Il était trop chou.

C'est à ce moment là que Naruto revint dans la voiture plus pâle qu'un mort.

En voyant Sasuke, il eût une minute de surprise en voyant son meilleur ami avec les joues rosis.

-Dit Sasuke,… tu rougies pourquoi ?

Demanda Naruto avec un air si innocent que quand Sasuke se retourna vers son ami, il rougit encor plus…

Finalement, Sasuke lui répondit, toujours la tête tourné…

-Pour rien… non, pour rien.

Itachi suivant la petite conversation avait trouvé ça trop mignon. Et pour mettre fin à la gêne de Sasuke, Itachi fit simplement…

-Bon allons-y.

Sasuke reprit son sens froid et regarda son frère et lui répliqua d'une voix son vraiment de tonalité…

-Oui, mais moins vite. Sinon je descends de la voiture et si je meurs c'est de ta faute.

Les deux autre restèrent bouche-bé devant ce que Sasuke venait de dire.

Puis, finalement Itachi sourit et dit…

-D'accord, je te promets de ne pas aller trop vite. Mais en échange, ne meurt pas d'accord ?!

Sasuke fit semblant de réfléchir et dit avec un sourire…

-D'accord, mais c'est une promesse pour la vie.

Itachi commença à rire et fit simplement…

-D'accord petit frère… AAAAHHHH

Et finalement ils rentrèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la demeure des Uchiwa.

**Fin de Flash-back**

Naruto eût un sourire en repensant à cette balade en voiture. Mais…

Naruto c'était toujours demandé pourquoi, Sasuke était devenu tout rouge quand il était revenu dans la voiture.

C'est quelque chose qu'il ne saura peut-être jamais.

Enfin, pour le moment il fallait emmener Sasuke au plus vite à l'hôpital.

-Itachi… ?

-Oui,… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Demanda Itachi un peu inquiet.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il… qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Demanda Naruto en regardant Sasuke inconscient dans ses bras. Il n'osait pas relever la tête au risque de croiser le regard d'Itachi dans le rétroviseur…

Itachi le remarqua bien et comprenait l'attitude du meilleur ami de son frère.

-Mm,… je ne sais pas. Quand je suis arrivé dans sa chambre pour lui parler… Il était déjà inconscient.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence. Enfin presque…

La radio de la voiture fonctionnait et le narrateur continuait de passer les messages d'amour que l'on lui envoyait.

« -Bien, voilà encore un nouveau message pour un certain Naruto Uzumaki, Elle nous dit… Naruto, je sais que tu aime quelqu'un d'autre mais je voulais que tu sache que la première personne que j'ai aimé,… c'était toi. Même si je suis avec quelqu'un que j'aime tout autant que je t'ai aimé. Et je te souhaite l'amour que tu mérites. Je sais que la personne que tu aimes, un jour, t'aimeras en retour. Car elle aussi a dût souffrir. Avec tout mon amitié Hinata Hiyuga.

Et voici une chanson qu'elle a choisie pour vous… D'amour ou d'amitiés, interprétées par Céline Dion…

**Il pense à moi je le vois je le sens je le sais  
Et son sourire ne ment pas quand il vient me chercher  
Il aime bien me parler des choses qu'il a vues  
Du chemin qu'il a fait et de tous ses projets  
Je crois pourtant qu'il est seul et qu'il voit d'autres filles  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles veulent ni les phrases qu'il dit  
Je ne sais pas où je suis quelque part dans sa vie  
Si je compte aujourd'hui plus qu'une autre pour lui**

Il est si près de moi pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Lui seul peut décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié  
Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie  
Même s'il ne veut pas de ma vie

Je rêve de ses bras oui mais je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Il a l'air d'hésiter entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié  
Et je suis comme une île en plein océan  
On dirait que mon cœur est trop grand

Rien à lui dire il sait bien que j'ai tout à donner  
Rien qu'à sourire à l'attendre à vouloir le gagner  
Mais qu'elles sont tristes les nuits le temps me paraît long  
Et je n'ai pas appris à me passer de lui

Il est si près de moi pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Lui seul peut décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié  
Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie  
Même s'il ne veut pas de ma vie

Je rêve de ses bras oui mais je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Il a l'air d'hésiter entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié  
Et je suis comme une île en plein océan  
On dirait que mon cœur est trop grand

Et voilà, c'était d'amour ou d'amitié. Chanter par Céline Dion.

Et nous continuons avec un message pour Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce message nous parvient de petit lapin rose. A toi mon amour je t'aimerai pour toujours. Mon prince charmant. Je t'attendrai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. My love. Et nous vous mettons une nouvelle chanson demandée par cette admiratrice. En amour de Céline Dion…

(Concerning Love)

**D'où je suis je vois des anges et des tourterelles  
Si l'on m'avait dit qu'un jour je vivrais dans le ciel  
J'ai fait la rencontre d'un garçon c'est la grande nouvelle  
Et je plane je plane je plane et je suis**

En amour  
Comme on dit du côté de chez nous  
J'ai envie de partir avec lui n'importe où  
En amour  
Comme on va de pays en pays  
Sur le dos d'un nuage fou  
En amour  
Comme en France en Bohème ou en Chine  
On a plein de forêts de jardins devant nous  
En amour  
Comme dans un avion qui dessine  
Un grand cœur tout autour de nous

Je découvre des planètes et des horizons  
Des étoiles inconnues qui ont toutes le nom  
De celui partage avec moi sa route et ses chansons  
Et je plane je plane je plane et je suis

En amour  
Comme on dit du côté de chez nous  
J'ai envie de partir avec lui n'importe où  
En amour  
Comme on va de pays en pays  
Sur le dos d'un nuage fou  
En amour  
Comme en France en Bohème ou en Chine  
On a plein de forêts de jardins devant nous  
En amour  
Avec le monde entier qui dessine  
Un grand cœur tout autour de nous  
Tout autour de nous

En amour  
Comme on dit du côté de chez nous  
J'ai envie de partir avec lui n'importe où  
En amour  
Comme on va de pays en pays  
Sur le dos d'un nuage fou  
En amour  
Comme en France en bohème ou en Chine  
On a plein de forêts de jardins devant nous

Voilà c'était en amour par Céline Dion et nous continuons avec… »

Itachi fit un freinage serré et sortie le plus vite possible de la voiture.

Il venait d'arriver devant l'hôpital.

Naruto toujours dans ses pensées ne fit pas attention à Itachi qui venait de freiner et de sortir de la voiture.

Il ne se réveilla qu'au moment où Itachi ouvrit la portière et prit Sasuke dans ses bras. Naruto sortit au plus vite de la voiture et suivit Itachi dans les escaliers qui menait dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà la première partie de la dernière histoire. A bientôt

Amicalement Tina-chou

* * *


	4. L'amour estil vrai? Partie 2

**L'amour est-il vrai ? Deuxième partie**

_Itachi fit un freinage serré et sortit le plus vite possible de la voiture. _

_Il venait d'arriver devant l'hôpital._

_Naruto toujours dans ses pensées ne fit pas attention à Itachi qui venait de freiner et de sortir de la voiture. _

_Il ne se réveilla qu'au moment où Itachi ouvrit la portière et prit Sasuke dans ses bras. Naruto sortit au plus vite de la voiture et suivit Itachi dans les escaliers qui menait dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital._

* * *

Naruto et Itachi accourir vers la réception de l'hôpital tout en faisant attention de ne pas laisser Sasuke glisser sur le côté.

Quand ils arrivèrent, une aide soignante arriva et ne fit pas tout de suite attention aux arrivants et donna une enveloppe à la réceptionniste. Quand elle se retourna, elle remarqua alors les trois jeune gens.

Elle les regarda attentivement et fit…

-Je vous connais vous.

Itachi fit un simple signe de tête en reconnaissant à son tour la personne en face de lui.

Naruto, lui, ne fit pas attention aux deux autres et ne cessait de veiller à Sasuke.

De peur que ce dernier ne tombe du dos d'Itachi.

-Vous pourriez vous occuper de mon frère Madame Shitzune ?

Cette dernière regarda Sasuke et elle demanda, un peu pensive…

-Et que c'est-il passé ?

Itachi lui résuma la situation et Shitzune leur demanda de la suivre.

Ils montèrent trois étages et parcoururent plusieurs couloirs. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une porte…

- Donnez-moi Sasuke je vais l'ausculter.

Itachi laissa son petit frère aux mains de Shitzune.

Itachi et Naruto n'avaient pas le droit de rentrer. Ils restèrent donc à attendre le verdict de Shitzune.

Itachi resta assit et regarda le temps passer.

Tant dit que Naruto tournait de long en large dans le couloir. Il n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille. Plus le temps passait et plus il s'inquiétait…

Ce n'est qu'une heure après que Shitzune sortie en courant de la pièce et ne fit pas attention à Naruto et Itachi.

Ces derniers ce demandaient ce qui avait bien pût se passer pour que l'aide soignante cours ainsi dans les couloirs.

Itachi regarda Naruto et ce tourna vers la pièce dans laquelle ce trouvait Sasuke…

Tout deux ne réfléchirent pas et sans un mot, ils rentrèrent dans la pièce.

Mais à peine avait-il franchit le seuil de la porte que quelqu'un les interrompit…

-Eh, vous…

Naruto et Itachi se retournèrent pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Mais…

Mais quand ils se retournèrent,…

Ce n'était qu'une personne âgée, qui apparemment avait perdu son chemin…

-Dit, les jeunes, vous pouvez m'aidé ?

C'était une vieille dame avec des habilles plutôt ancien. Elle portait une vieille robe qui trainait un peu parterre et une très beau foulard lui entourait le cou. Elle avait des cheveux longs et portait de grosse lunette sur un nez un peu tordu.

Elle tenait de sa main droit une canne pour l'aider à marcher et de l'autre main elle tenait fermement un sac de bourgeois.

Elle se rapprocha des deux jeunes garçons et en arrivant près d'eux elle regarda tout d'adore Itachi.

Apparemment, Itachi avait l'aire de lui plaire…

Puis, après avoir dévisagé sans aucune gêne le frère de Sasuke, elle se tourna alors vers Naruto.

C'est après quelque seconde que la vieille dame fini par rire de bon cœur et de finalement continuer son chemin sans rien dire.

Itachi et Naruto se regardèrent étonner.

Puis, finalement Naruto reprenant un peu son sérieux fini par entrer dans la pièce. Suivit de près par le grand frère de Sasuke.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, ils se rendirent conte qu'il y n'y avait rien.

La seule chose qu'on pouvait voir, c'était un simple tapis et une petite table dans le coin de la pièce.

Itachi remarqua alors une porte camouflé par la peinture.

Il s'avança et ouvrit la porte caché…

Naruto suivit de près Itachi.

Quand Naruto s'arrêta au côté d'Itachi, ce dernier c'était arrêté à peine arrivé dans la chambre…

Juste en milieu de la pièce, ce trouvait un lit blanc. Mais sur ce lit blanc ce trouvait un corps…

Le corps de Sasuke…

Itachi et Naruto s'approchèrent de ce dernier et remarquèrent tout les deux le tint de Sasuke…

Il était d'une blancheur à faire pâlir les mures de l'hôpital elle-même…

Son tint était presque aussi blanc que les bras de son lit…

Sasuke était allongé comme un mort sur ce lit au milieu de la salle.

Mais il restait malgré sa blancheur d'une beauté époustouflante. Seul le tuyau qui traversait son visage gâchait le « spectacle ».

Sasuke avait un masque respiratoire mais il semblait plus performant que les autres.

C'est alors que Naruto et Itachi remarquèrent que Sasuke venait de bouger.

Ces deux derniers se précipitèrent vers Sasuke et regardèrent se que ce dernier allait faire…

Puis, tout gentiment, Sasuke commença à ouvrir les yeux mais les referma aussi vite que possible.

Surement à cause de la lumière…

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que Sasuke puisse s'habituer à la lumière du soleil qui filtrait par la petite fenêtre juste en dessus de ce dernier.

Naruto et Itachi attendaient sagement que Sasuke se réveille complètement pour lui poser des questions au sujet de son petit malaise…

Quand Sasuke fut enfin complètement éveillé, il enleva son masque d'oxygène et regarda d'un œil hagard le lieu où il se trouvait.

Au début, il ne fit pas attention à la présence de son frère et de Naruto. Il regarda le masque qu'il avait dans les mains et lentement il posa son regard sur son lit, puis sur le reste de la pièce.

Il regarda ensuite la porte de la salle et finalement il fini par croiser les regards doux de Naruto puis celui un peu inquiet de son frère ainé.

La seule réaction qu'il ait eût en les voyants, ce fut d'élargir à chaque fois plus son regard.

De plus, Naruto et Itachi se regardèrent puis portèrent à nouveau leur attention sur Sasuke.

Ce dernier ne les regardait plus mais observait son masque d'un air rêveur et lointain…

-Sasuke… ?

Finit par demander Naruto d'une petite voix.

Il s'était approché de Sasuke sans un bruit et s'était assit près de Sasuke.

Ce dernier ne leva pas un regard envers son ami.

Il n'avait même pas fait attention au moment où Naruto c'était approché et assis.

C'est comme si Sasuke ne les reconnaissait pas.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'Itachi supposa.

Mais…

Il ne pût réfléchir d'avantage car la porte venait de s'ouvrir.

La femme de la réception fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte et ne fut même pas surprise de voir les deux jeunes intrus.

-Je me doutais que vous rentreriez.

Elle s'approcha de Sasuke et comme si elle réussissait à lire dans les pensées, elle dit…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Sasuke est encore un peu désorienté mais se reprendra vite.

Puis sans vraiment faire attention à nous, elle continua d'observer Sasuke. Puis le silence qui c'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, fut interrompu par Naruto…

-Euh,… mademoiselle, est-ce que Sasuke va bien ?

L'aide soignante détacha son regard, qui n'avait pas quitté Sasuke depuis, et regarda le jeune homme blond et dit simplement…

-Venez, je ne veux pas en parler devant Sasuke Uchiwa.

C'est ainsi que Sasuke se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Son regard toujours perdu dans un autre monde ne fit pas attention à l'agitation autour de lui.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard d'inquiétude de Naruto se poser sur lui, et encore moins le petit sourire coquin de son frère envers Naruto avant de quitter la salle et de fermer la porte.

-Voilà, Sasuke comme vous le savez, a eût cette accident et…

La jeune femme hésita avant de continuer son monologue…

-Et il avait perdu la voix. Mais apparemment, je crois… Sans trop me tromper que…

Mais là aussi elle s'interrompit et nous regarda dans les yeux avant de continuer…

-Que le choc qu'il a reçu il y a quelques heures,… lui ait fait un petit trou de mémoire.

Là, le silence suivit les paroles de l'aide soignante.

Finalement, ce fut Itachi qui sortit de son mutisme en premier et qui demanda alors…

-C'est à quel degré ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle semblait réfléchir à la question.

Puis, ne supportant pas cette attente, Naruto fini par dire…

-Alors,…. C'est grave ?

L'aide alla dans la chambre où se trouvait Sasuke sans un mot et laissa nos deux jeunes gens en plein milieu de la pièce complètement étonné et s'ils avaient dû parler, il n'aurait sans doute rien put dire.

Itachi et Naruto avaient demandé des précisions et la seule chose que l'aide avait put faire c'était…

C'était de retourner sans un mot dans la chambre du malade…

De quoi ce poser des questions… Et de laisser n'importe qui sur le cul…

Mais lorsque Naruto et Itachi s'apprêtaient à prendre le même chemin que la femme, cette dernière revint dans la pièce…

Et qui plus est… avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

-Voilà, j'ai les résultats de Sasuke…

Tout en disant ça, elle montrait une feuille de divers réponse au teste que Sasuke avait dût passer suite à son arrivé.

-Apparemment, selon les tests,… Sasuke est…

Mais elle ne pût finir sa phrase car un bruit sourd venait de retentir dans la pièce… Ce bruit venait de la pièce adjointe de celle où ce trouvait Naruto, Itachi et l'aide soignante…

Et tous se ruèrent dans la chambre de Sasuke…

Arrivé dans la chambre,…

Tous regardèrent Sasuke qui,…

Qui venait tout simplement de se lever et en faisant ça, il avait emporté avec lui la petite table base que jonchait le sol vers les pieds de Sasuke.

Naruto et les deux autres furent soulagés de la scène qu'ils voyaient devant eux.

Ils avaient cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Sasuke.

-Bon, comme je le disais, Sasuke pourra sortir juste après un dernier examen… Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Sasuke retrouvera ses souvenirs dans maximum deux heures.

Itachi et Naruto étaient soulagé. Finalement, il y avait eux plus de peur que de mal.

…

C'est après une bonne heure de dernier test pour Sasuke que ce dernier pût finalement repartir avec son frère et son meilleur ami dans la voiture de sport.

Itachi avait proposé à son jeune frère s'il voulait aller au parc d'attraction.

Sasuke ne sachant plus trop ce que c'était fit oui de la tête.

Durant le trajet, Sasuke était un peu somnolant…

L'aide soignante leur avait dit de ne pas révéler quoique ce soit du passé de Sasuke avant que ce dernier ne retrouve ses propres souvenirs.

Car, avait-elle ajouté avant de partir…

-Tout ce que vous pourriez lui dire deviendrait de vrai souvenir pour lui. Alors faite attention. Le mieux, ce serrait peut-être de e faire penser à d'autre choses. Comme par exemple,… allez au parc des amoureux…

Puis elle était partit voir d'autre patient.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde venaient d'entrer dans le parc des amoureux.

Tous furent un peu équerrer de la décoration un peu trop rose bonbon.

En parlant de rose bonbon, une jeune fille aux cheveux rose arriva alors vers notre troupe, et sans faire attention aux deux autres, elle sauta au cou de Sasuke sans oublier de crier un…

-Sasuke-kuunn tu m'as manqué.

Sasuke un peux étourdit par Sakura ne fit aucun geste avant qu'une blonde nommé Ino n'arrive et ne pousse Sakura en lui criant un…

-C'est pas ton Sasuke c'est le mien !

En disant ça, elle appuya bien sur le ton et le mien tout en lançant des regards noir envers la première jeune fille aux cheveux rose qui portait le nom de Sakura.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de se disputer sans vraiment faire attention au fait que Sasuke et compagnie étaient partis faire un tour dans la foire.

Sasuke demanda alors à son grand frère qui était ces deux folles qui lui avait sauté dessus.

Mais Itachi ne répondit pas à sa question. La seule chose qu'il avait dite c'était…

-Je ne peux rien te dire, mais tu le sauras dans environ une heure.

Sasuke regarda son frère avec une tête de chien mais cela ne marchait pas envers Itachi. Sasuke avait alors essayé avec Naruto.

Il lui avait écrit sur son ardoise… (Il ne peut toujours pas parler,… il ne faut pas l'oublier…)

-Et toi, on est proche l'un de l'autre ?

Alors que Naruto allait faire une gaffe et lui dire…

Itachi le fit taire en lui lançant un regard noir qui aurait effrayé n'importe qui, qui ne le connaissait pas.

Naruto fit un sourire à Sasuke et détourna son regard vers les diverses attractions qui s'étendaient tout le long de la ruelle.

Sasuke suivit alors son frère et son ami dans la foule et bien qu'il ait plus d'une fois failli perdre la trace de son frère, il se retrouvait toujours en cherchant une tête blonde…

Quand Naruto s'arrêta derrière Itachi il ne pût se retenir de demander à ce dernier…

-Mais,… pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

La réponse n'arriva pas mais Sasuke lui fit un cou de coude et Naruto se retourna vers lui, un peu étonné…

Sasuke lui tendit l'ardoise qu'il avait autour du coup et Naruto la prit pour y lire…

« -Regarde juste à côté de cette homme avec les cheveux gris… »

Naruto observa alors la foule devant lui et remarqua alors une personne aux cheveux gris…

Cette personne semblait âgé et rigolait aux éclats et portait un pull vert et sur ce pull il avait une jaquette de couleur rouge. Il avait aussi de long cheveux gris attaché sur le milieu du crane. Quand cette personne se tourna vers Itachi et Naruto, ils purent voir sur son visage deux traits rouges qui partaient du coin de ses yeux.

Cette personne était accompagner par une jeune femme bien plus jeune que lui, enfin elle y paraissait. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bruns. Ses chevaux étaient attachés par deux basses queues de cheval. Elle portait un décolleté de couleur blanche et des pantalons trois quart noir.

Ce couple n'était autre que le professeur de géographie et de biologie et de la directrice de l'école où allaient Sasuke et Naruto.

Naruto en resta sur le cul tendit que Sasuke, n'aillant aucun souvenir d'eux, ne trouva pas ce spectacle si spécial que ça.

Sasuke lança alors un regard interrogateur à son frère mais ce dernier trop occupé à regarder ailleurs ne vit pas la question muette de son jeune frère.

Naruto, sans dire un mot et à la vitesse de la lumière se précipita vers le couple. Et à peine arrivé, il ne trouva rien d'autre que de,…

De rire devant le couple et d'essayer de reprendre son sens froid.

C'est au moment où Naruto allait dire quelque chose que le couple décida de s'embrasser fougueusement sans voire qu'à juste quelque pas d'eux, ce trouvait deux de leur élèves…

Mais quand ils entendirent le rire de Naruto, nos deux tourtereaux se séparèrent et devinrent tout rouge en reconnaissant le petit blond.

Ce n'est que quand Naruto reçu une claque sur le haut de la tête de la par de Sasuke qu'il s'arrêta de rire. Et il fixa Sasuke et ronchonnant du fait qu'il l'ait frappé.

Sasuke pour sa part, croisa les bras et détourna la tête.

Naruto finit par lui faire un sourire d'un kilomètre et se tourna alors vers nos deux tourtereaux.

-Ben ça,… je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous finiriez tous les deux ensembles. Surtout pour vous l'Ermite pas net…

Et Naruto recommença à rire tendit que Tsunade et Jiraiya s'échangèrent un regard et sans un mot Tsunade se tourna vers Sasuke et lui demanda…

-Ah Sasuke ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eux le temps de te parler lors de ton retour à la fin de la semaine.

Sasuke fut un peu étonné de voir cette bonne femme lui parler et encore plus de cette voix douce qui s'emblait s'inquiéter pour lui.

Sasuke en déduit qu'il devait la connaître en temps normal. Mais il ne réussit pas à se souvenir de cette femme qui portait un tatouage en forme de losange sur le milieu du front.

Sasuke ne pouvant pas parler resta là à regarder Tsunade sans bouger. Cette dernière ce souvenant que Sasuke ne pouvait pas parler, elle commença à parler avec les gestes en lui assurant qu'il pouvait parler par les gestes, qu'elle connaissait ce langage.

Sasuke fut encore plus étonner des gestes de Tsunade. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Car jamais personne ne comprenait et ne connaissait ce langage des gestes.

Sasuke fit un petit sourire et un seul geste pour lui dire…

« -merci »

Tsunade regarda Sasuke et le prit dans les bras pour ensuite lui faire un baisé sur le front.

Tout le monde autour de nos deux amis était resté silencieux et tous furent étonnés des gestes de Tsunade.

Seul Jiraiya était resté avec un petit sourire en voyant Tsunade parler le langage des signes. Mais cela l'étonna tout de même de la voire prendre Sasuke dans ces bras et du lui faire un baisé sur le front de ce dernier.

Après quelque minutes à discuter, Jiraiya et Tsunade partirent de leur côté et laissèrent Naruto et Sasuke seule au milieu de la foule de monde dans le parc.

Naruto se retourna et regarda Sasuke. Ce dernier cherchait des yeux son frère qui avait disparut il ne savait où.

Naruto continuait de regarder Sasuke. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une joie immense en le voyant et encore plus quand il se trouvait près de son meilleur ami. Ses sentiments envers Sasuke se transformaient petit à petit…

Quand Sasuke était près de lui, il se sentait léger et comme un enfant il voulait sentir sa présence et pouvoir le tenir par la main, sentir l'être qui lui était le plus cher près de lui. Il voulait rester à jamais près de lui, pouvoir veiller à ses côté, voir ce regard sur lui. Il voulait que Sasuke n'ait d'yeux que pour lui, qu'il soit pour le restant de leur vie ensemble, uni, en harmonie, qu'il ne forme plus qu'un. Juste rester l'un et l'autre dans les bras rassurant de Sasuke. Rien que le fait d'être avec son Sasuke le rendait heureux.

Il lui avait tellement manqué quand Sasuke était partie du jour au lendemain…

Un coup sur la tête le fit redescendre sur terre.

Et la première chose qu'il vit…

C'était…

Ce regard…

Ce seul regard…

Noir…

Profond…

Doux et…

En même temps tellement…

Tellement chaleureux…

Ce regard…

Ce regard il ne l'oubliera surement jamais.

Mais se contacte visuelle fut interrompu par une ardoise où…

Où il y avait quelque chose d'écrit…

Cette écriture…

C'était la sienne…

Oui,…

Celle de la personne qu'il aimait tant.

Reprenant ces esprits, Naruto lut ce que Sasuke venait décrire…

« -Allez, bouges-toi dobe »

Naruto regarda alors Sasuke et le vit déjà partir en direction de son frère. Qui, lui, venait de trouver sa petite amie.

Quand il vit Sasuke arrivé il s'interrompit dans sa discussion et alla rejoindre son petit frère.

-Alors petit frère, tu as retrouvé ta mémoire ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules en signe de réponse.

Naruto arriva derrière et tendit l'ardoise à Sasuke qui la prit et la mit autour du cou.

Itachi regarda le petit manège et son idée du début de journée lui revint en mémoire et c'est alors qu'il fit un petit clin d'œil à sa copine, qui était resté vers le banc où il se trouvait quelque instant auparavant.

-Bon, Naruto je te laisse prendre soin de mon frère. Moi je reste avec ma petite amie. Si tu as des problèmes, tu m'appelle.

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse Itachi partit rejoindre sa copine.

Naruto et Sasuke s'échangèrent un regard et partirent en direction du parc.

Sasuke remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas eût besoin d'écrire quoi que ce soit pour que la tête blonde comprenne ce que Sasuke voulait.

Ces alors que Sasuke partit dans ses pensées et commençait … enfin plutôt continuait de se poser des tas de question.

Mais une seule lui revenait toujours en tête.

Quoi qu'il pense, il ne voulait savoir qu'une seule chose. Même s'il savait que d'ici quelque minute il retrouverait tout ces souvenirs il voulait savoir,…

Savoir, sortant de la bouche du concerner, la chose qu'il ne comprenait pas…

Et cette chose c'était…

-Sasuke-KUUNNNNNNNNN

Sakura se jeta sur l'élu de son cœur et le serra contre elle autant qu'elle pouvait. Ce qui, ne fit que couper la respiration de Sasuke.

Ce dernier était entrain d'étouffer jusqu'au moment où…

-Sakura tu l'étouffe.

Naruto venait de lui crier ça et tout en le disant, il écarta Sakura de Sasuke et le laissa respirer. Naruto regarda son meilleur ami pour s'assurer que ce dernier n'allait pas s'effondrer à tout moment.

Sasuke fut reconnaissant pour ce que Naruto venait de lui faire.

Il prit son ardoise et écrivit à Naruto…

« -Oui, ça va. Merci »

Naruto, soulagé, lui fit un sourire et lui demanda…

-Tu veux un verre d'eau, pour reprendre ton souffle ?

Sasuke hocha de la tête et Naruto partie dans la foule à la recherche d'un verre d'eau.

En attendant, Sakura vint s'assoir près de Sasuke qui la regarda faire sans pour autant lui accorder le moindre regard.

Sakura s'excusa assez maladroitement et finit par lui tendre un petit paquet.

Sasuke se méfia mais prit tout de même le cadeau de la rose.

Il regarda l'emballage et commença à ouvrir le petit paquet avec sur lui, deux yeux émeraude qui ne le quittait pas…

Sasuke finit par enlever le papier qui cachait le cadeau. Mais ce qu'il vit était une petite boîte en carton de couleur orange et rouge.

Sasuke leva un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura qui n'avait toujours pas levé son regard de ce dernier.

Alors, Sasuke entreprit de finalement ouvrir la petite boîte qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Sasuke fut encore plus surpris du contenu que de son emballage.

Dans la boîte en carton il y reposait une petite fiole en cristal. Mais à l'intérieure il y avait un liquide de couleur sang.

Après avoir attentivement regardé son cadeau, Sasuke finit par lever la tête et se tourna vers Sakura.

Cette dernière regardait toujours intensément Sasuke. Ce ne fut que quand Sasuke lui gesticula devant les yeux sa main pour la faire revenir dans la réalité.

Puis, après que Sakura sursauta et regarda cette fois Sasuke dans les yeux, ce dernier lui tendit son ardoise et elle lut ce qui y avait d'écrit…

« -C'est quoi ? »

Sakura fut un peu étonné de la question mais quand elle vit que Sasuke avait dans les mains son petit flocon, elle comprit tout de suite. Alors elle s'approcha de son Sasuke et lui chuchota dans l'oreille…

-C'est mon petit cadeau pour toi. Tu dois le boire pour que ton vœu se réalise.

Sasuke, en entendant ça, fronça les sourcils et regarda d'un regard plutôt perplexe Sakura.

Cette dernière ressentant que Sasuke ni croyait pas s'empressa de dire…

-Tu peux me croire. C'est une diseuse de bonne aventure qui me l'a dit. Elle m'a dit que je devais donner ce flacon à la personne que j'aimais le plus. … Et la personne que j'aime le plus, Sasuke,… c'est toi.

Sasuke ne la croyait toujours pas. Comment il pourrait croire une fille avec les cheveux roses et qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Mais Sakura, tout en faisant son petit monologue avait prit le flacon en cristal et l'ouvrit.

Sans que Sasuke ne le remarque, elle approcha le flacon avec le liquide de couleur rouge aux lèvres de Sasuke…

Puis, pour qu'elle soit sur que Sasuke ouvre la bouche elle prit le menton de son brun et rapprocha son visage du sien.

A une vitesse hallucinante, elle écrasa le pied de Sasuke et lui fit avaler le contenu.

Sasuke fut surpris et ne put pas réagir autrement que d'ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortie quand Sakura lui écrasa le pied. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit un liquide doux lui passer dans la bouche et l'avala sans vraiment sans rendre conte.

La seule chose qu'il savait c'est que le dit liquide lui brûla alors dans la gorge et tout en repoussant la personne à côté de lui, il ferma les yeux sous la douleur et se tenant la gorge où ce trouvait son mal…

C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit Sakura appeler son nom. Mais il ne fit aucun geste envers elle.

La seule chose qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était que cette brûlure au font de sa gorge s'arrête au plus vite.

Puis, soudain, une main vient se poser sur son épaule. Cette main était douce, rassurante, elle semblait le soulager de sa douleur…

C'est alors que Sasuke eût un étourdissement en voulant se retourner vers la personne qui venait de poser sa main sur son épaule.

Sasuke fit une chut…

Mais une chut qui dura trop longtemps à son goût…

Une chut qui ne se terminait pas…

Comme si…

Comme si quelqu'un…

Ou quelque chose…

Le retenait…

Il le retenait.

Quelqu'un devait l'avoir tenu avant qu'il ne rastérise parterre…

Mais qui ???...

Qui avait pût le retenir…

Ces pensées se bousculaient…

Il ne savait plus…

Rien…

Soudain le néant…

C'est alors que Sasuke commença à ouvrir les yeux…

Mais les referma tout aussi vite car une lumière l'aveugla. Il se sentait bien. Comme s'il venait de faire un cauchemar et que quelqu'un qu'il aimait venait de le sauver.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit une voix l'appeler.

Cette voix…

Il était sur qu'il la connaissait…

Une voix tellement…

Tellement douce…

Dans cette voix il ressentit le bien être s'installer en lui. Comme si cette voix unique avait le pouvoir de lui enlever tout les maux.

-Sasuke

Cette fois, c'était la voix de quelqu'un d'autre qu'il entendit.

Cette voix, c'était la voix d'un homme…

La voix de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps…

Cette voix c'était…

Sasuke voulut réessayer d'ouvrir les yeux, mais rien ni fit. Il les avait refermés aussi vite que la première fois.

Cette lumière était trop forte pour ces yeux.

Puis, la première voix fit de nouveau son apparition.

-Eh Sasuke ? Tu vas bien ?

Cette voix, il croyait bien qu'il ne pourra jamais l'oublier. Cette voix si douce, si enivrante, tellement belle…

(Sasuke entend en premier Naruto… puis, c'est Itachi et enfin c'est de nouveau Naruto.)

Sasuke ouvrit gentiment ces yeux. Mais quelque seconde avant que Sasuke ne tombe sur des yeux d'un bleu claire magnifique,…

Il avait entendu quelqu'un tomber sur le sol.

Sasuke fut subjugué par les yeux qu'il voyait juste en face de lui. Des yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils pourraient presque être transparents.

Ils étaient si bleus comme la mer en pleine journée.

Si profond en même temps.

Sasuke pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude et un petit je ne sais quoi…

Il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était juste à quelque centimètre de lui.

Il n'aurait pas été étonné que son visage devienne tout rouge suite à cette pensée…

Puis, il remarqua alors que le garçon qui se trouvait à quelque centimètre de lui rougissait de plus en plus. Plus les secondes passaient, et plus il devenait tout rouge.

Sasuke se sentit tirer de côté…

Puis, en tournant la tête, il vit une chevelure rose et des yeux émeraude.

Mais Sasuke ne ressentit rien en croisant ce regard.

Il ne ressentait pas cette douce chaleur. Alors qu'il essayait de se détacher de cette fille.

Il ne la connaissait pas,…

C'est alors qu'il se disait ça, des images lui vinrent en mémoire comme si on lui passait un film à toute vitesse mais qu'il pouvait malgré tout y voir les détailles…

Il revoyait des souvenirs de son enfance… d'un enfant seul… des ses parents,… des gens qui l'entourait,… d'un petit blond au sourire enjôleur,… de son frère Itachi,… d'une dispute avec un garçon de son âge,… d'un voyage loin de son village,… d'une photo pausé sur son bureau,… de rêve bizarre,… d'une vie de solitude,… d'un retour imprévu,… puis,.. D'une soirée de rire et d'amusement,… d'une fête chez une fille avec les cheveux rose,… d'une voiture,… d'un choc,… du sang,… puis d'une chambre,… d'un lit blanc,… d'une infirmière,… d'un discoure,… d'une porte qui s'ouvre,… de son frère qui apparait,… de son frère le consolant,… puis,… d'un blond,… d'une promesse,… et pour finir…

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en grand et se découvrit étendu sur un lit avec des gens autour de lui… Il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Il scuta du regard autour de lui…

Son regard s'arrêta sur le jeune homme aux yeux bleu claire et à la chevelure de blé.

Sasuke essaya de dire quelque chose mais,…

Mais il ne se rappelait plus durant les quelque second qu'il avait perdu la faculté de parler. Alors il regard les gens qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Il reconnu facilement son frère aîné. Il se trouvait juste à côté de Naruto…

Puis, un peu en retrait, il y avait la petite amie de son frère. Il regarda ensuite la fille aux cheveux rose, Sakura.

Il se souvint alors que cette fille est complètement éprise de lui… Mais lui, il était amoureux depuis longtemps de quelqu'un d'autre…

Sasuke vit alors deux autres personnes à ses côtés… Tsunade, la directrice et son ami… enfin petit ami maintenant Jiraiya. Tout deux se trouvaient vers Naruto. Ils observaient Sasuke pour voire s'il n'allait pas faire une rechute.

Tsunade et Jiraiya étaient arrivés.

C'est Tsunade qui s'occupa du cas de Sasuke en arrivant à l'hôpital.

Quelque seconde passèrent et...

Tsunade lui expliqua ce qui venait de se passer.

Apparemment, Sasuke suite à ce qu'il avait avalé, il reçu une décharge dans son cerveau.

Tsunade lui expliqua que normalement, Sasuke aurait dût retrouver la mémoire petit à petit. Mais que ce flacon qu'il avait bu avait accéléré le processus.

Au final, Sasuke avait retrouvé sa mémoire et donc, il ne risquait plus rien.

Mais comme Tsunade était médecin en chef avant de devenir la directrice de l'école, elle avait pût observer les ingrédients ou plutôt le contenu de la fiole,…

Et elle comprit vite à quoi servait le flacon à la base.

Le flacon servait à faire tombé amoureux n'importe qui du moment que son regard croisait celui de l'élu de son cœur.

Et dans ses cas là, ce fut Naruto que Sasuke avait vu en premier.

Sasuke était perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelque minute. Tsunade lui avait tout raconté.

C'était un filtre d'amour que lui avait donné Sakura. Un filtre d'amour…

Sasuke pensa alors à quelque chose…

Tsunade lui avait fait gentiment savoir qu'il ne fonctionnait pas...

Ces mots résonnaient en lui.

Alors Sasuke se mit à réfléchir aux sensations qu'il avait eût en voyant Naruto.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette chaleur qui lui parcourrait tout le corps quand il croisait son regard avec son meilleur ami. Il était sur que ce n'était pas la première fois.

Il avait déjà ressentit ça.

Oui, le jour où,…

Ou leur regard c'était croisé après tant d'année.

Il se souvenait d'avoir ressentit cette même chaleur en lui. Son cœur battre à tout vitesse, ce sentiment de sécurité, ce désir,…

Le désir de rester avec lui,…

Le désire d'être son protecteur,…

Le désire de ne jamais le quitter,…

Et surtout,…

Ce désire…

Le désire de le faire sien.

Et c'est là qu'il décida d'aller voir Naruto.

Sasuke se leva du lit et alla en direction de son meilleur ami, assit sur un banc du couloir de l'hôpital.

Où l'on avait dût transporter Sasuke après son malaise au parc.

Sasuke, sans perdre une seconde, s'assit vers son meilleur ami et,…

Ne pouvant pas parler, il préféra passer à l'acte.

Sans plus de cérémonie l'embrassa.

Au départ, ce fut un baisé hésitant, puis un peu plus directe.

Et finalement, en voyant qu'il ne le rejetait pas, il approfondit le baisé.

Mais,…

Quelqu'un le tira en arrière et le priva de ses lèvres si chaude et au goût sucré.

Sasuke se retourna et vit…

Sakura…

Cette dernière prit Sasuke et comme lui pour Naruto, lui vola un baisé.

Naruto, choqué par le baisé de Sasuke fut encore plus qu'en Sasuke commençait à si mettre le sentir se détacher de lui.

A ce moment là, il se senti comme abandonné…

Et quand il vit Sasuke se tourner vers une jeune fille,

Il sentit monter en lui il pointe de jalousie.

Mais quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Sakura,…

C'est plus la colère que de la jalousie qu'il ressentit alors.

Son cœur avait fait un bon quand Sasuke, son Sasuke, qu'il aimait,… l'avait embrassé.

Mais c'est alors qu'il se souvint de ce que Tsunade avait révélé, le filtre….

Le filtre d'amour.

Naruto baissa les yeux et se leva pour se tourner et courir à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Plus il courrait et plus son cœur lui faisait mal.

Pendant ces quelque minute, il avait oublié que Sasuke avait but un filtre d'amour et avait croisé son regard. Et que par conséquence, il était tombé amoureux de lui.

Ce n'était pas vrai,… c'était pour de faut…

Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal.

Comme quand,…

Quand Sasuke avait quitté sa vie…

Il était…

Tellement…

Tellement malheureux…

Sasuke ne l'aimait pas… enfin…

Pas comme lui, il l'aimait…

Mais,…

Il fit quand même un petit sourire,…

Ce baisé,…

Ce serra surement le seul,…

Mais c'était un baisé de Sasuke.

Un baisé de son Sasuke.

Naruto s'arrêta de courir et resta planté au milieu de la sortie de l'hôpital.

Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage,…

Mais un sourire,…

Certes, petit en comparaison de ceux de d'habitude mais présent quand même.

Une chose était sur.

Ce doux baisé de Sasuke, il ne l'oubliera jamais.

Jamais.

Il se le promis.

Puis, alors qu'il voulut continuer, une main le retint.

Quand il se retourna, son cœur fit un bon tellement haut qu'il cru qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Mais ses yeux reflétaient une douce tristesse…

Sasuke…

Sasuke se trouvait juste derrière Naruto, sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

Et Naruto sentit sa respiration s'arrêter quand…

Quand Sasuke fit un sourire.

En effet, Sasuke lui faisait un sourire doux et des plus sincères.

Puis, Sasuke lui tendit son ardoise.

Naruto ne comprenant pas, prit l'ardoise de Sasuke. Il espèrait avoir une quelconque explication où autre de la part de son meileur ami.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais au moment ou il avait touché cette ardoise, il savait que si il lisait ce qu'il y avait décrit, quelque chose allait changer.

En bien… ou en mal.

Il ne savait pas. Mais une chose était sur. Même si Sasuke ne l'aimait pas. Lui, il l'aimerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Comme une promesse… cette promesse de ne jamais se quitter.

Il s'en souvenait. Mais est-ce que Sasuke s'en souvenait lui aussi… ??

Puis, après avoir lu…

Un sourire des plus éclatants fleurit sur son visage.

Sasuke fut soulagé par la réaction de son ami.

Et sans un mot, cette fois, ce fut Naruto qui s'avança vers Sasuke.

Et il le prit contre lui puis avant de l'embrasser fougueusement il lui murmura alors…

« -Moi aussi,… je t'aime. »

Pour ceux curieux,…

Ce que Sasuke avait écrit était…

« Le filtre d'amour n'était pas assez fort. Et je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis longtemps… si tu savais depuis quand… Naruto, je t'aime, je t'aimerai et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

Dans le couloire de l'hôpital, au deuxièmes étages, ce trouvait une jeune fille en pleur.

Elle venait de comprendre…

L'amour de sa vie. Ne l'aimait pas… et il ne l'aimera jamais.

Et ce ne serra pas un filtre qui pourra l'aider.

Cette personne qu'elle aimait tant, elle aimait un garçon. Naruto…

Sasuke l'homme de sa vie, aimait Naruto…

C'étaient ces pensées là qui lui tournaient et retournaient dans son esprit.

Après que Sakura avait prit possession des lèvres de Sasuke, ce dernier la rejeta et écrit vite fait quelque chose sur un bout de papier qui restait de son ardoise…

Avant de se mettre à courir à la recherche de la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui.

« Sakura, le filtre ne fait pas effet. Et je ne t'aime pas de cette façon. J'aime quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps. Alors que toi, tu ne m'aime pas réellement. Je sais qu'en réalité tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre. Et cette personne t'attend. »

Sasuke et Naruto se séparèrent et, Naruto éclata de rire.

Qu'il était bon d'être aimé par la personne qu'on aime.

Sasuke ne put que sourire en voyant son meilleur ami et un peu plus, rire ainsi de joie.

Après que Naruto eût fini de rire, Itachi finit par apparaitre et regarda son petit frère.

Sasuke se demandait ce qu'Itachi lui voulait.

Ce dernier fit un geste que Sasuke ne comprit pas tout de suite mais fut tout de même contant…

Itachi venait de prendre son jeune frère dans les bras. Et lui chuchota alors,…

-Enfin, Sasuke…

Au début, Sasuke ne comprit pas les mots de son frère, mais après quelque seconde de réflexion, il lui sourit.

Itachi avait comprit, depuis le début.

Il avait deviné que Sasuke était amoureux de Naruto et…

Vis-versa…

Puis, après quelques minutes de moqueries de la part d'Itachi, tout les trois rentrèrent à l'hôpital. Sasuke devait encore remplir des feuilles à la réception.

Sasuke avait un peu ronchonné en se disant qu'il y en avait trop pour si peu de chose…

A la fin de la journée, tout le monde rentra chez lui. Enfin presque…

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à la faite des amoureux.

Ils finirent la soirée tous ensemble. Mis à part Sakura…

Elle avait dit qu'elle devait aller voir quelqu'un. Et elle était partie en courant.

Jiraiya et Tsunade burent des verres alors que Sasuke et Naruto dansaient sur la piste de danse.

Au début, Sasuke n'avait pas voulut mais fut forcer et se retrouva à danser avec son blond.

Itachi restait assit en observant son frère mais restant attentif à sa petite amie.

La soirée terminé, tout le monde rentra chez lui.

…

Deux semaines après, Sasuke et Naruto ne se quittaient plus. Et pour le bonheur de tout le monde, il formait le couple le plus beau de tout Konhoa.

Sakura sortait avec Lee et était très heureuse avec. Ino avait commencé à tourner autour de Sai.

Et la vie continua tranquillement pour tout le monde.

Itachi avait toujours l'œil sur son frère chérie et Sasuke ne quittait plus son petit blond. Qui, ne se lassait pas de faire des choses avec son brun préféré…

Fin

* * *

Et voilà la dernière partie en entier... J'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop ennuyé de lire cette fic. J'attends votre avis sur cette histoire. Voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à bientôt.

Amicalement Tina-chou


End file.
